El Regreso de Mi resplandor
by peluches0901
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de "buscando tu resplandor" asique les recomiende previamente leer ese fic. Es un S/S en esta nueva historia quise hacer lo que la Reina Serenity queria para su hija que tuviera una vida normal. Pasen y disfruten. Besos
1. Cap 1 La nueva Vida

Bueno bueno bueno, antes que nada quiero darles una calida bienvenida a este mi nuevo fic! aquellas que ya me conocen espero me acompañen en esta nueva historia, para quienes aun no me conocen, les cuento que Soy Elizabet, tengo 31 años y soy amante de Sailor Moon y toda una orgullosa Lady Kou!, así que sabrán que este es un S/S.

Antes de que comiencen a leer les recomiendo lean BUSCANDO TU RESPLANDOR, porque si bien este nuevo fic es de como las chicas /os llevan una vida como simple humanos pero hubo una historia previa que fue muy linda. Y varios personajes que aparecen hache, aparecen en el anterior. Bueno no las aburro más y las dejo con el primer capitulo.

Capitulo Nº 1

" _**La nueva Vida "**_

_**POV Ikuko**_

Aun no puedo creerlo, ya han pasado 16 meses desde que todo sucedió, y yo aun no me acostumbro a ver a mi hija solo con dos de sus amigas, si es verdad, en el verdadero mundo jamás podría ser amiga de Amy o de Rei, pero extraño ver a las cinco reunidas en casa.

Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo en este tiempo, Serena no es tan llorona, en los estudios que puedo decir, termino la preparatoria eso es mas de lo que esperaba de ella. Solo le queda una semana para empezar la universidad, por suerte asistirá a la misma que sus dos amigas, eso me tranquiliza un poco. También nos sorprendió mucho que ahora sale mucho a bailar, todos los sábados como si fuera obligatorio las tres se juntan en casa, se preparan y salen, con Kenji no le decimos nada porque sinceramente preferimos que haga eso a quedarse sola, porque nos da miedo. Ella piensa que no lo sabemos, que no le prestamos atención, pero por las noches siempre cada día se sienta un rato en su balcón y se queda mirando la luna o las estrellas, y llora en silencio, tengo la esperanza que me diga que es lo que le sucede, pero nada ocurre.

De los demás chicos sabemos que el grupo Three Light tuvo que abandonar el colegio a los pocos dias de la gran batalla, salieron de gira, así que perdieron el ultimo año de la prepa, aunque se anuncia que este ciclo lectivo volvieron, para poder formarse en la universidad mas adelante. Espero que les vaya bien, aunque a nosotros con el plan de juntar a Seiya y Serena no nos ha ido tan bien que digamos, al irse Seiya de la escuela no pudimos hacer nada, así que mi hija sigue los pasos y consejos de Mina, salen coquetean con los muchachos pero nada serio.

Ahora la veo arreglándose para irse al trabajo, la verdad me causa gracia, tanto odiaba el colegio y ahora trabaja ahí. Ella y Mina consiguieron un trabajo en la cafetería de la Preparatoria, es por pocas horas, pero quiere pagarse ella misma la universidad, eso me enorgullece.

**-Hija ¿piensas ponerte eso en tu primer día?-** Le pregunte mientras la observaba viéndose al espejo, tenia un jean elastizado negro con algunos brillos en los bolsillos traseros, y una remerita plateada con finos breteles, y por supuesto su cabello rubio y largo, atado con sus típicas coletas, nunca pierde su toque.

**- ¿por qué mamá, no me queda bien?-** me pregunta mientras voltea a verme poniendo sus manos en la cintura haciendo pose de modelo, yo me dirijo en silencio hasta su armario, y le paso una playera rosa pálido con mangas cortas, entallada pero no reveladora.

**- No lo tomes a mal pequeña, pero eso es demasiado para atender un buffet no te parece-** Le aconsejo con una calida sonrisa.

**- Esta bien tienes razón, lo que pasa es que con Mina queríamos que los chicos de la Prepa nos traten como lo que somos, chicas universitarias –** me dije sonriendo mientras rasca su cabeza avergonzada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-jajajajja hay hija, te puedo asegurar que no hará falta tanto, como si nadie recordara a las dos rubias despampanantes que causaron estragos en la fiesta de fin de curso-** Le recordé simpáticamente, aunque se que mi marido no aprobó el espectáculo que dieron bailando las dos juntas muy sensuales sobre los parlantes, estas chicas, me sacaran canas verdes.

- **Bueno mamá pero eso fue el año pasado** – me reprocha – **sabes como me pongo si me convidan un poco de champagne, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero tienes razón mejor me pongo esta remera y vos saliendo porque se me hará tarde y no quiero hacerlo, mas el primer día.** – se cambia rápidamente de remera, revolea la plateada arriba de su cama y deposita un beso en mi mejilla para salir, yo me volteo y tomo la remera en mis manos doblándola para guardarla pero no aguante con la intriga.

**- Hija?- **Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-**Mamá ¿estas bien? Te noto algo decaída**- Me dice mientras se acerca y coloca su mano en mi hombro.

- **Si, estoy bien, solo quería hacerte una pregunta**-

-**Dispara**- me animo.

- **¿Sabes que Seiya Kou vuelve a la preparatoria para terminar sus estudios?-** pude ver en su rostro como se le desfiguraba y su sonrisa se volvía en una leve línea.

-**Lo sé, pero no te preocupes no me afectará en nada en el trabajo –** intento disimular su decepción.

**- Pero…..tu, digo…. ¿no harás nada para decirle tus sentimientos?-**

- **Aun….no lo sé, quizás ni se acuerde de mi. –** Deposita nuevamente otro beso sobre mi mejilla – me voy que voy tarde ya.

-**Serena!-** escucho un fuerte grito, por supuesto Mina no cambiaria jamás, me acerco a la ventana y saludo a la alegre rubia que tenia un jean elastizado color azul y una despampanante remera blanca con brillitos, ahora entiendo, a la diosa del amor nadie puede criticarle su estilo, me sonrío al verla.

**- Buenos días Sra. Ikuko! –** Me grita desde abajo

**- Buenos días Mina!, a ver si cuando salen te pasas un rato.**

**- Quizás, pero después de pasar a ver a Lita – **

**_ Hay dios Mina ya deja de gritar que todo el barrio se entera de lo que hacemos** – le reprochaba Serena a la vez que la iba jalando de un brazo.

**- hasta luego señora –** grito finalmente mientras agitaba su brazo despidiéndose.

-**Adiós Mama**- acompaño en el grito

Y así veo a mi hija, aquella que lucho contra cada demonio y mal que invadió este planeta ahora convertida en una mujer, yendo a trabajar por primera vez. Espero todo salga bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

_**POV Serena.**_

Todavía sigo sin creerlo, que buena fue Lita al conseguirnos estos empleos, así podré ayudar a mis padres, y no se hace tan pesado el tema de la Universidad, aunque al decir verdad, hay otra cosa me preocupa, últimamente noto a mi familia muy distinta, Mi mamá siempre anda pensativa, y hasta triste, mi papá me ve con ojos desconcertados como esperando algo, y no tengo ni idea que es. Y Sammy, bue todavía no puedo creer, como me trata, con respeto, no me hace bromas ni me molesta. Mi primo Haruka dice que es porque he madurado pero a mi me parece raro.

**-Hey Sere….. te estoy hablando –** me recrimina mina sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras chasquea sus dedos en mi nariz.

**- Hay lo siento amiga, que decías –** trato de volver a la conversación.

**- ¿Estas bien? Hace un momento tendrías que haberte visto la cara – me** pregunta mientras se coloca delante mío caminando hacia atrás.

**- Claro que estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en lo que te había comentado la otra vez, en los cambios de mi familia-** le asegure.

**-Ah….aun buscándole la quinta pata al gato…..hay amiga por favor, ya pronto cumplirás los 19 años no crees que es hora de ver las cosas como son….. Creciste eso es todo.**

**- Si, lo se…. lo se. –** le dije a la vez que bajaba la vista y me sumergía nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Caminamos el resto del tiempo en silencio.

Llegamos a la preparatoria y por supuesto como era muy temprano fuimos directamente al buffet. El dueño era amigo de mi papá el Sr. Arakida, un hombre de unos 45 años, alto de ojos de un marrón intenso y cabellos castaños cubiertos por pelos plateados que delataban su edad, nos entrego nuestros delantales que se ataban a la cintura, eran de franjas rosas y blancas muy finitas al igual que el gorrito de marineras, no es que me crea una diosa pero nos quedaba bien, el Sr. Arakida me coloco a mi en la caja y a Mina en la parte del Kiosco. Por suerte la ventana de Mina estaba pegada a mi así que mientras solo unos pocos estudiantes se encontraban en las mesas y algún que otro profesor, conversamos todo el tiempo. Estaba muy emocionada al igual que yo pues ya no dependeríamos de nuestros padres para tener dinero. El timbre sonó a las 9:30 los alumnos tendrían 15 minutos para cambiarse de clase, así que sabíamos que tendríamos trabajo por delante.

Y era verdad, de pronto nos sentimos invadida por jóvenes, mina iba entregando las golosinas en el kiosco y yo iba cobrando. De pronto una voz llamo mi atención. Se dirigía a uno de los empleados de la parte de cocina.

**- Buenos días podría darme una hamburguesa completa por favor, y un vaso mediano de coca-cola –** solo una persona en todo el planeta podría tener ese apetito a esta hora de la mañana, levante la vista y ahí mis ojos se cruzaron con sus zafiros, aun tenia su larga cabellera azabache atada en una coleta y sus ojos por un momento pude ver como brillaban y una tímida sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

**-La señorita le va a cobrar – **

Escuche que decía la Sra. Dan una señora de rasgos gruesos, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, tenia puesto su delantal blanco con pechera y su cabello lo ocultaba debajo de una boina de higiene, ella era la cocinera que siempre nos atendía cuando estudiábamos aquí. Su sonrisa fue mas grande y lo veía caminar lentamente hacia mi, fui recorriendo con mis ojos su andar grácil, gatuno, lento y seductor, juro que pensé que la mandíbula se me caía, podría existir un hombre mas lindo en este planeta…..lo dudo, de pronto detuvo su andar y no podía quitarle la vista de encima

**- ¿me vas a cobrar bombón o me lo regalas?- **veía sus labios articulando cada palabra, esta embobadísima.

**- Hey Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? **– una voz seria pero jovial me saco de mi trance y gire rápidamente la cabeza.

**- Hola Taiki – **El castaño y yo habíamos formado una linda amistad en el tiempo en que estudiábamos juntos, si no fuera por el no podría haber terminado mis tareas a tiempo y hubiera repetido de año seguro**. – Si, disculpa es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza **– mentí lo mejor que pude.

**- Vamos bombón, se que fue por mi que te quedaste sin habla – **por dios siempre tan engreído, no lo soportaba, era lo único que detestaba de él. Lo mire de reojo.

**- Te acuerdas de mi hermano Seiya** – me pregunto cortésmente

**- Si, lo malo siempre se recuerda –** asentí con aires victoriosos mientras lo observaba de manera triunfante. – **Y mi nombre es Serena –** le recalque.

**- Lo siento "Serena"** – me dijo sarcásticamente – **Pero podrías cobrarme ya.** De pronto varios alumnos se encontraban quejándose de lo lenta que iba la caja, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y le cobre, se giro para emprender su partida pero volteo a verme **– Nos vemos bomboncito –**

Me dijo a la vez que agitaba su mano, sentí una especie de de javu. No pude decirle nada, tenia tantas cosas para gritarle "mi nombre no es bomboncito" o "por que no te mueres engreído" y tantas cosas, pero era mi primer día de trabajo y algo que nos pidió el Sr. Arakida, debíamos siempre ser cortes, aunque muchas veces los chicos nos sacaran de quicio o fueran indecisos, así que lo recordé y como una adulta que me estaba convirtiendo calle.

Termine de atender a todos y a las 9:45 comenzó a vaciarse el lugar, un par de descolgados aun seguían comprando, pero ya estábamos mas tranquilas. Cuando solo hubo quedado algunos profesores aun con su café en mano, mira se colgó de la ventana del kiosco en forma de cansancio.

- **Hay Sere, pensé que seria más fácil, me aniquilaron –** se quejaba mi amiga y me causo mucha gracia.

**- Mina, no te quejes, ahora tenemos que esperar hasta las 12, trabajaremos veinte minutos más y quedaremos libres, no es para tanto. –** trate de confortarla mientras yo apoyaba mis brazos cruzados sobre la registradora para poder verla bien.

**- Casi muero cuando vi que atendiste a Seiya Kou, aun sigue siendo guapo –** me decía a la vez que veía como sus ojos brillaban, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que hablaba de alguno de los trillizos.

**- Si, y vi que no cambio nada en este tiempo, sigue siendo un engreído** – le conteste cruzando mis brazos recordando el enfado con ese pedante.

**- Puedes decirme lo que quieras amiga, pero se que te mueres por él, no puedes negarlo, hay algo que sucede cuando sus miradas se cruzan, da una sensación de calidez y paz, harían una hermosa pareja. -**

- **Mina ya no inventes, sabes que él….. yo…..** – no pude terminar, jamás de fijaría en mi lo tenia bien claro.

Continuamos hablando por un rato, ella hablaba sin parar de los chicos que había, muchos de ellos jamás los habíamos notado. Justo estábamos hablando de Yaten, que nos pareció raro no verlo junto con sus hermanos cuando nos interrumpió Taiki.

- **Hola Mina, ¿cómo estas? –** La saludo amablemente.

- **Hey Taiki, que raro tu fuera del salón, ¿no deberías estar en clases?** – si esto era demasiado raro, Mina regañando a Taiki, no pude contenerme y largue una leve carcajada. Taiki como siempre se contagio con mi risa, y ella nos miraba extrañada.

**- lo siento, no quise ser irrespetuoso** – se disculpó el mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas de risa de su rostro- **es que estamos en el consejo de estudiantes, y estoy autorizado para salir en horario de clases, en estos momentos tengo que ir a un lugar para que nos alquilen una fotocopiadora, para brindarle ese servicio a los alumnos. Ven aquella oficina con la persiana cerrada** – nos señalo una puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del buffet, subiendo unas escaleras expuestas de hierro, ambas miramos con atención- **bueno a partir de ahora en los horarios de recreo nosotros atenderemos a los alumnos allí, es un acuerdo que llegamos a tener con el Sr. Arakida.**

**- Pero….Uds. no necesitan ese dinero – espetó Mina **

**- No, Mina no es por el dinero, es mas todo el dinero será para comprar insumos para la sala de computación y la biblioteca – **nos explico con tranquilidad característica en él.

**- Bueno, eso esta bien los felicito Taiki – **Me puso contenta el saber que a pesar de su fama y fortuna seguían teniendo un inmenso corazón, preocupándose por los demás.

**- Gracias Serena, bueno es hora que me marche porque no quiero también perderme la siguiente clase, nos vemos al toque de campana – **nos dijo mientras se alejaba y salía del buffet

**- mmm….esto será perfecto – **decía Mina mientras frotaba sus manos, esa señal podía significar una sola cosa, algo cocinaba mi amiga en su alocada cabeza.

**- Lo que sea que estés planeando no cuentes conmigo **– le dije en tono cortante.

**- Pero Sere no se a que te refieres – **aclaro levantando las manos haciéndose la inocente y negando con la cabeza

**- Si, como no…-**

**- Cofia en mi amiga, no pienso meternos en problemas para nada –** aclaro nuevamente sin necesidad alguna.

El tiempo restante paso rápido, el timbre sonó nuevamente, y el lugar quedo abarrotado de gente. Todo fue perfecto, Seiya vino nuevamente a comprarse otra hamburguesa, por dios que tenia un gran estomago, pensé para mi, pero esta vez no me hablo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente el mismo destello surgió en sus zafiros y la misma sonrisa tímida que antes había observado, pero no me presto mayor atención, ni tampoco intento pelearme. Me sentí extraña casi le pido "hey tratame mal, dime bombón" algo….. Con tal de saber que existo para ti. Pero no sucedió nada, eso me entristeció y aun no se porque.

El timbre sonó y todos se fueron a sus siguientes clases, nuestro primer día laboral había terminado. El Sr. Arakida se acerco a nosotras y nos felicito por nuestro trabajo, estaba contento y nos dijo que podíamos contar con este trabajo el tiempo que quisiéramos pues le gustaba como habíamos llevado la mañana. Nos despedimos de él y salimos por la puerta lateral que sale a los jardines del colegio. Mina no paraba de parlotear aun de los chicos, y como se sorprendieron nuestros inferiores que fuéramos nosotras las nuevas empleadas. Mi estomago me reclamaba, trabajar en un lugar así y mantenerse alejada de la comida y tantas golosinas fue realmente difícil para mi, pero ahora me pasaba factura. Menos mal que iríamos al Crown a ver a Lita, ahí sabía que podría comer algo exquisito como siempre. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le pediría a mi amiga cuando Mina sacudió de mi brazo.

**- Serena, mira quien esta allí –** Me señalo un gran cerezo, pude reconocerlo, fue nuestro lugar durante tanto tiempo, y me extraño verlo sentado con su guitarra en mano, ella insistía en que fuéramos a saludarlo, pero me negué rotundamente, no quería parecer una fan mas, eso…..no me bastaba. De pronto el levanto su vista y se dio cuenta que lo observábamos detenidamente, así que levanto su mano libre y sin soltar su guitarra nos saludo con un leve agite** – Hay dios, te esta saludando te diste cuenta – **Me decía mientras seguía tironeando de mi brazo. Le devolvimos el gesto y volvió a su guitarra bajando esos zafiros que eran mi perdición, acelere el paso y ahora era yo quien tironeaba de Mina, quería correr, huir de allí, sentía algo tan profundo en mi pecho que me asustaba.

Llegamos al Crown y Lita justo estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a unos clientes, nosotras tomamos asiento en el lugar de siempre junto a la ventana y ella se acerco a sentarse con nosotras.

**- Hay chicas que lindo verlas aquí – nos saludo con un gran abrazo a cada uno, ella a pesar de ser una chica ruda a la vista era sensible y dulce – bueno ¿y? cuéntenme como les fue en su primer día de trabajo, como vieron la prepa, vamos larguen el rollo – nos motivo, pero por supuesto eso no era necesario, estábamos realmente entusiasmadas.**

**- Lita no podrás creértelo, hay cada bombón, todavía no termino de caer** – exageradamente se tiro contra el respaldo del sillón abanicándose la cara como si se sofocara **– y encima los three Lights madre mía, puedes creer que Seiya Kou le dijo Bombón a Sere** – Lita abrió los ojos como platos mientras me miraba.

**- Serena que suerte tienes por favor cuéntame.**

- **No fue nada del otro mundo, es un creído que se piensa que todas las chicas están a sus pies, por eso es que se hizo el galán conmigo.** – al menos eso era lo que me decía para mi, con tal de no hacerme ilusiones y luego llevarme otra decepción.

- **Yo no estoy de acuerdo** – dijo enojada Mina – **te juro Lita si hubieses estado ahí, en el momento en que se vieron fue como un chispazo como un resplandor que los envolvía, aun no entiendo como en todo este tiempo nunca le dijiste que sentías algo por él **– Y ahí estaba el reproche que había esperado todo el día. Por suerte fui salvada, Andrew se acerco a nuestra mesa y se situó junto a Lita, mientras rodeaba su cintura depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, por dios yo quería eso….

- **Hola Serena , Hola Mina ¿cómo están hoy? ¿ya terminaron su turno?**

**- Hola Andrew, si por suerte ya hemos terminado y bueno decidimos pasar para almorzar juntos.**

**- Que buena idea Sere, bueno díganme que les traigo.**

Platicamos mucho mientras almorzábamos, nos reímos un rato de las protestas de Mina por lo indecisos de algunos estudiantes, mientras yo les comentaba lo que me pareció estar en la registradora. Luego de almorzar me despedí de mis amigas, tenia que todavía comprar algunas cosas para el inicio de clases que ya pronto se acercaría, fui hasta el centro comercial y compre unos cuadernos para los apuntes, lápices, todos ellos con dibujitos de estrellas era muy lindo el diseño, se que se ve infantil para una chica universitaria, pero no puedo evitarlo, estas cosas me encantan.

Ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, pero un no quería ir a casa, el otoño había vestido de una forma sublime toda la ciudad, con sus colores tan calidos en dorado y naranja, el viento estaba calmo y el sol del atardecer era abrigador, así que me encamine hacia el parque, el Nº 10, mi preferido, camine por sus sendas observando cada detalle, cada movimiento de las hojas, cada aleteo de los pájaros, todo aquello hacia sentirme nostálgica de algún modo. Observe la hora y me di cuenta que había perdido la tarde, no quería preocupar a nadie en casa, así que me decidí a irme. Estaba esperando que cambiara el semáforo de la esquina de la plaza cuando un claxon llamo mi atención.

**- ¿quieres que te alcance algún sitio gatita? – **

Mi primo Haruka en su Hyundai Elantra de color negro, con un hermoso alerón cromado al igual que las ruedas, él siempre aparecía a mi rescate salvándome de tener que tomar el transporte o caminar demasiado, y hoy estaba agotada, me puso muy contenta el verlo, así que corrí hacia su coche, el abrió la puerta del copiloto y salte adentro, le di un gran abrazo y el deposito como siempre su beso protector sobre mi frente.

- **Y dime ¿qué estas haciendo por estos rumbos?** – bajo su vista y vio mis bolsas – **No me digas que ya empiezas a gastar lo que aun no cobraste – **bromeo sutilmente.

- **No, como crees Haru, para nada, hoy fui a comprar los elementos para la universidad, no quiero esperar al último día** – comente orgullosa de mi, por pensar y hacer las cosas con tiempo.

- **Me parece perfecto Gatita que pienses así, y dime ¿cómo dejaste a tus inferiores en el trabajo? ¿Seguro que muchos intentaron hacerse los galanes contigo atendiendo?** - el tono que utilizo en la ultima pregunta lo reconocería a kilómetros de escucharlo, esas cosas no le gustaban, como él era hijo único conmigo era muy sobre protector, me llevaba apenas dos años, pero era mucho mas maduro que cualquiera de su edad.

- **No, puedes quedarte tranquilo, aparte estoy en la caja registradora así que eso no les da tiempo de coquetearme** – me reí con un sonrojo, mientras para mi recordaba como Seiya me había embobado.

**- Bueno eso me parece mejor, acuérdate que todos son inferiores a ti, y que no queda bien que coquetees en el trabajo.**

**- Lo se, lo se, puedes dormir tranquilo **– me asegure de decirle con una risita, que provoco un sonrojo en él ahora – **y dime ¿cómo esta Michiru?**

**- La pobre esta agotada, esta gira que hizo en el verano no le permitió descansar mucho y ahora que comienzan las clases, esta con menos tiempo aun, así que…. Trato de seguirle el ritmo. – **me encantaba la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de ella, sabia que la amaba, y seria capaz de todo por ella, y yo me maldecía para mis adentros porque no podía tener alguien así a mi lado, por segunda vez en el día, volví a sentirme sola. **– Bueno preciosa, tengo que irme, saluda a Sammy y a tus padres de mi parte, siento no bajar pero debo recoger a Michiru.**

**- No hay problema le daré tus saludos, y a ver si nos juntamos pronto, te extraño.**

- **Sabes que para ti siempre estaré cuando me necesites eres mi pequeña **– me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Deposito nuevamente un beso en mi frente – **llámame cuando sea.**

Asentí ante aquello y baje del auto, él se quedo observando a que yo entrara, agite mi mano en saludo antes de cerrar la puerta y en respuesta escucha el rugir del motor de su auto. Ante el estruendo mi madre se acerco al hall de entrada vestía un hermoso vestido verde agua abultado debajo de la cintura y hoy estrenaba delantal nuevo, de color negro.

- **No me digas nada, otra vez no tenia tiempo para bajar**- le sonreí, mama conocía muy bien a mi primo.

- **Les dejo saludos, ¿cómo estas mamá?** – la salude mientras bese su mejilla y un rico aroma a pollo llego a mi nariz **– mmmm…. Huele delicioso** – quise encaminarme a la cocina pero no me lo permitió.

- **No señorita, ve a lavarte las manos y ponte ayudarme con la mesa, quiero que me cuentes cada detalle en tu primer día** – me largo todo tan rápido que me sonreí.

**- ¿Y Sammy, y Papá? –** le pregunte al notar la hora y que ya deberían estar aquí.

- **No te preocupes hija, ellos vendrán a tiempo para la cena, parece que quisieron hacer una tarde padre e hijo** – me lo dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, para mi mejor, así podía contarle tranquilamente y ver si podía desahogarme en cuanto a lo que me paso al ver a Seiya. Quizás mi madre podría aconsejarme.

Así que comencé a contarle del uniforme, el puesto que nos había dado a cada una, la amabilidad del Sr. Arakida, luego pase a contarle de mi trabajo, el encuentro con los inferioriores hasta que llegue a la parte que tanto temía, pero tome fuerzas y le conté

- **Mama, em…..recuerdas que hace un tiempo atrás cuando aun iba a la prepa un día me preguntaste si algún chico me llamaba la atención** – de pronto se quedo estática y se le resbalo el plato de las manos, con reflejos de no se donde pude atajarlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, ella me miro, estaba como perdida **–¿ te encuentras bien?** – quise saber me preocupaba el pálido de su rostro – **¿necesitas algo?**

- **Si, si me encuentro bien** – pero su cara no me decía lo mismo – **que me decías hija disculpa.**

- **te pregunte que una vez te conté de un muchacho de la prepa que me llamaba la atención-**

- **Acaso no era el cante Seiya, el que hablamos hoy** – wow que me moria que tiene, parece que realmente me escucha cuando hablamos.

- **Si, ese…..bueno….em….resulta que tenias razón, esta mañana, él y sus hermanos retomaron sus estudios …..** – mi madre me observaba expectante, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – **bueno hoy lo vi en la escuela, y te juro que fue una sensación ….. no se si era por el tiempo que pase son verlo, pero era como que lo extrañe, nunca habíamos cruzado palabra hasta hoy, por mas que su hermano era compañero mío, pero hoy, cuando el me miro** – no podía seguir, sentía como mis mejillas ardían del sonrojo.

- **Vamos hija, sabes que puedes confiar en mi** – me alentó dulcemente, yo termine de colocar el ultimo plato en la mesa, apoye mis codos sobre el respaldo de la silla en donde siempre se sentaba papa y tome fuerzas.

**- Bueno es que te juro, pude ver en lo profundo de su rostro un hermoso destello, como si el también por dentro se alegrara de verme, como si … como si…nos perteneciéramos, fue hermoso el momento te lo juro y…-** baje la mirada apenada.

- **pero y que te dijo, que sucedió** – ya se parecía a Mina, eso me hizo sonreír.

**- Nada, me llamo bombón, y me pidió que le cobrara y después dijo que yo me había entumecido por su belleza cosa que te juro me saco de quicio, pero, ya nada mas. Yo le corregí y le dije cual era mi nombre y fue como un de javu, te lo juro y cuando se despidió, sentí que siempre fue así, no se si me explico**-

**- Bueno hija pero es algo no crees, ahora por lo menos si te molesta es porque el también debe de pensar en ti, no has pensado en eso.**

**- Por favor mama mírame –** le dije señalándome

**- Te estoy viendo hija que sucede**

– **tu crees que alguien como el podría fijarse en mi** – de pronto comencé a sentir como las lagrimas iban brotando de mis ojos. – **el jamás me vera de esa forma, yo,…no soy nadie…. -** me voltee para irme a mi habitación pero ella me sujeto de la mano, me di media vuelta y levante el rostro para buscar el suyo, sus ojos también estaban cristalizados.

**- Sabes, tu eres Serena Tsukino, una hermosa joven a punto de cumplir sus 19 años, estudiante universitaria y además…..eres mi hija, deja que te conozca, acércate a él quizás te sorprendas –** nos fundimos en un hermoso y protector abrazo, no se porque pero sus palabras de aliento fueron mas que reconfortantes, yo, tenia que intentarlo, como sea, haría que Seiya Kou supiera lo que provocaba en mi.

**Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado este 1º Capitulo de la continuación de Buscando tu resplandor, cuando termine mi 1º fic lo hice con todas las intenciones de darle la oportunidad de ser simplemente humanos como la Reina Serenity siempre quiso.**

**Por otro lado, al darle este giro a la historia decidí agregar mi historia con mi propio Seiya, así que por supuesto varias cosas no serán real, pero digamos que se convertirá en lo que será un fic autobiográfico, aunque le daré un final distinto al que me llevo la vida. Espero que se enganchen y lo disfruten, les mando un abrazo y un beso grande. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, porras, etc.**


	2. Cap 2 Coqueteo

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, no me pertenecen y solo los uso a forma de distraccion

**Capitulo Nº 2 Coqueteos**

POV Serena

El sol comenzaba asomarse por entre medio de las cortinas molestándome en los ojos, por mas vuelta que diera sabia que debía levantarme, ahora era una chica responsable con un trabajo de por medio, tome fuerzas de donde pude y me dirigí al baño, abrí la canilla para dejar correr el agua y que saliera caliente, mientras tanto prepare la ropa que me pondría, tenia que verme linda, quería que él me viera linda, que tonta, que ilusa, pero así y todo pensaba intentarlo.

Tome un relajante baño, salí envuelta en la toalla, y comencé a vestirme, me puse unos jean tipo chupín negro, sabia que me marcaban bien, cada detalle de mis piernas y ni hablar de la parte trasera, debo aceptarlo tengo linda cola y como diría Mina "hay que mostrar la mercadería para poder venderla", me puse una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuarto y un chaleco de hilo negro con unas leves franjas plateadas en diagonal, parecía mas vestida para una oficina que para un buffet pero no me importaba, tome las botas tipo montañés blancas sin taco con borlas de pluma, me senté en la cama y me las coloque, mire la hora, eran las seis treinta de la mañana, que increíble pensar que un tiempo atrás jamás se me hubiese ocurrido levantarme tan temprano. Me maquille un poco, con unos tonos rosas que sabia resaltaban mis celestes, y por supuesto no deje de peinar mi largo pelo dorado con las dos coletas que tanto tiempo me caracterizo. Estire la cama, tome la campera, la cartera y baje a desayunar hoy tenia tiempo de sobra.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mamá estaba cocinando hot cake genial, hoy seria otro gran día.

- **Buenos dias hija** – me saludo sin sorpresa de verme ya levantada, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, hoy la note radiante - **¿pudiste dormir bien?**

- **Si mamá, de maravilla, me hizo bien desahogarme** – sabia que ella esperaría esa respuesta, por ende no quería que siguiera preocupándose, ella tenia razón, yo si merecía al chico que quisiera si me lo proponía.

- **Veo que te has decidido intentarlo** – me comento mientras me señalaba el atuendo elegido.

- **Si no veo porque no, total nada pierdo intentándolo** -

- **esa es mi hija** – me respondió orgullosa mientras me brindaba una calida sonrisa.

Me sirvió el desayuno, opte por tomar un café con leche para acompañar los hot cake, y un jugo de naranja, cuando estaba terminando escucho el llamado de mi amiga.

**- Serenaaaaaaa ¡! **

**- abra algún día en que toque el timbre como una persona normal** – inquirió mi madre, no pude evitar reír y negar con la cabeza, le di un beso en la mejilla.

**- Salúdame a papá y a Sammy, ya debo irme -**

Salí rápidamente, antes de que Mina despertara a todo el vecindario, me sorprendió verla, quería entrar rápidamente a cambiarme no podía creer que estábamos las dos vestidas iguales. Con la diferencia en que su jean y chaleco eran de color azul.

-**hay dios parecemos gemelas ¿no?** – me respondió poniendo cara de circunstancia

**- Creo que mejor voy a cambiarme.**

**- No Sere déjalo así, nos queda genial no podemos evitarlo jajajaja** – siempre tenia que ver las cosas de otro modo, eso era lo que me encantaba de ella – **nos pasa por comprarnos siempre lo mismo las dos. Y dime que hiciste ayer al final.**

- **Nada extraordinario, compre las cosas que me faltaban para la facultad, camine un rato por el parque y después me encontré con mi primo que me trajo a casa, te lo dije, nada raro.**

**- No! -**

**- Pero que te pasa Mina** – veo sus ojos cristalizados.

**- No puede ser, justo ayer te encontraste con Haruka y yo no estaba para deleitar mis ojos, buaaaaa** – comencé a reírme, que mas podía hacer mi amiga era toda una enamoradiza.

**- Hay Mina tu si que no cambias mas.**

**- No seas mala, sabes que siempre me ha gustado solo que jamás me ha visto como una mujer, pero ya verá ahora que entre a la universidad, no podrá quitarme los ojos de encima –** Lo decía mientras elevaba su brazo en forma de batalla, era muy cómico estar en su compañía no había forma de pasarla mal.

**- Lo dudo, sabes, aun sigue con Michiru – trate de bajarla a la tierra.**

**- Pero nadie puede resistirse a la diosa del amor una vez que largo mis encantos** – otra vez esta sensación de dejavu, que raro.

**- ¿La diosa del amor? ¿ desde cuando?**

**- emmm… - me miro con extrañeza –** no lo se….me salio decirlo… Sere amiga….

**- Si?**

**- Viste las sensación de dejavu? , bueno últimamente, eh tenido varios, es raro no crees** – Su mirada era seria,

**- Si, a mi también, pero lo raro es que me sucedió ayer con Seiya, ahora contigo, no lo se, quizás es porque estamos muy conectadas, desde hace tantos años ya** – o al menos eso era lo que pensaba yo.

Mina paro de golpe, tomo mi brazo haciéndome girar de golpe- **No me digas que fue cuando te dijo "nos vemos bomboncito"** – era extraño no podía creerlo.

- **Si, fue en ese preciso momento** – le confirme.

- **Esto si es raro corazón** – me dijo mientras retomábamos el andar casi llegando al colegio.

**- Lo se, Mina, Lo se.**

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, cada una sumida en su pensamiento, no prestábamos atención alrededor, solo queríamos llegar al buffet y eso mismo hicimos.

Nos colocamos nuestros uniformes por así decirlo y cada una fue a cubrir su puesto, yo me encontraba haciendo el arqueo de la caja para comenzar el día, cuando Mina capto toda mi atención.

- **Oh, por dios** – la escuche decir mientras que se colgaba de la ventana de su puesto, seguí su mirada y veo las escaleras al final, donde daba a la oficina que ocuparían los chicos y mis ojos se abrieron como plato, veo a Yaten subiendo una gran pila de papeles y mas abajo, ohhhh dios. **– Serena mira** – me dice señalando como si mis ojos no estuvieran ya clavados, si era Seiya, cargando otra pila de hojas, pero…..se había cortado su hermoso pelo largo, con lo que me gustaba su cabello, no podía creerlo, era como borrarle la boca a la pintura de la mona lisa, aun no caía en mi asombro. **– No le queda tan mal no? **– me pregunto mi amiga.

**- No, pero…..**

**- Como que no es el – completo la frase que pasaba por mi mente.**

**-Hola Yaten!** – grito estrepitosamente Mina, mi cara se tiño de todos colores, y el peliplateado miro a la dueña de la voz y levanto la cabeza a modo de saludo, ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas **– hay serena ¿viste eso? Me saludo me saludo** – comenzó a dar saltitos alegría, me dio risa verla así de contenta, ahora si veremos que hace. Seiya también escucho el grito por supuesto, pero no miro, eso a mi me entristeció, esperaba que me saludara. Mina noto mi mirada de desilusión – **Seguro que después viene a saludarte **– trato de animarme.

- **Si, seguro** – termine el tema ahí y me dedique a terminar el arqueo de caja, el director de la prepa vino por un café y un tostado, me sonrió y me platico de lo contento que estaba de tener dos ex alumnas trabajando en el colegio. Bromeo un poco por nuestras calificaciones, y se sentó en una mesa situada al centro del buffet con su periódico en mano a degustar su desayuno.

Para intentar el paso rápido del tiempo hasta que viniera alguien mas me puse a charlar con la Sra. Dan, mientras Mina aun reponía algunas golosinas del depósito. Me encontraba entretenida cuando escucho voces detrás de mí

- **Porque no atiendes a esos muchachos mientras Mina termina de reponer las cosas** – me sugirió la Sra. Dan, volteo para ver a quien se refiere y allí estaba, Yaten y Seiya esperando a que los atendieran en el kiosco. Así que pase por la puerta que tenia al lado mío y decidí atenderlos, me temblaba el pulso, y el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir despedido.

- **Hola chicos, en que puedo ayudarlos tan temprano** – les dije apoyándome en uno de los estantes en forma seductora y comiéndome con los ojos a Seiya.

**- Serena, como estas tanto tiempo** – me saludo amablemente Yaten cosa que me sorprendió.

-**Acá me ves, tratando de ganarme el pan** – le dije a modo de broma – **¿y Uds. Chicos? **

- **Uff, armando la sala de copiadoras, gracias a Taiki tenemos el doble de trabajo y eso sin contar que no debemos descuidar nuestros estudios, mas los recitales que se nos viene encima **– a medida que iba enumerando las cosas se ponía cada vez mas molesto, ahí estaba el Yaten que yo conocía. Pero Seiya, en cambio no hablaba no decía nada, parecía como sansón, le cortaron el pelo y perdió todo su encanto.

**- Oh, ya veo atareados, bueno que se les ofrece.**

**-Quisiéramos dos refrescos y 2 sniker-**

**-Que raro nada de Hamburguesas hoy – **Le dije al pelinegro mientras intentaba no delatarme con la mirada de lo nerviosa que su sola presencia me ponía. Ambos se miraron entre si

- **Serena te dije que no tomaras desde temprano** – me dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

**- Yaten no molestes!** – le dije utilizando un tono mas alto, cosa que llamo la atención de Mina que estaba en el deposito y se asomo rápidamente al escuchar el nombre, vi como a mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos, vino corriendo y me dio un caderaso para hacerse paso y seguir atendiéndolos ella.

**-Yaten Hola!** – Le dijo alegremente, el cerro los ojos y balanceó su cabeza en forma negativa, luego la miro.

**- Hola Mina, por lo visto no cambias verdad**

**- ¿ A que te refieres?** – Si que podía ser despistada mi amiga – **bueno por lo que escuche aquí tienes **– le dice entregándole las bebidas y golosinas – **por cierto** – le dice a Seiya mientras lo observa con detenimiento – **recién hablábamos con Sere de que te queda bien ese corte** – maldición quería asesinarla no necesito ayuda yo estaba por decírselo cuando ella llego él miro a Yaten y luego a Mina y negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y lo dejo al peliplateado solo.- **hay pero que antipático, se le fue lo divino junto con su corte** – le comentaba Mina a Yaten mientras se reposaba contra la ventana del kiosco.

- **Que tal si dejan de hablar tonterías y me cobran señoritas** – nos decía Yaten a la vez que se reía, ninguna de las dos comprendimos porque. Me pase nuevamente a mi puesto y le cobre – **Gracias chicas nos estaremos viendo después**.

- **Me perdí algún chiste** – me pregunta con extrañes en su mirada mi amiga.

**- No lo se pero no entiendo porque nos dijo así.**

**- Te diste cuenta que raro estaba Seiya.**

**- Si lo se, pero no era solo eso, es mas complicado.**

**- A que te refieres Sere – inquirió Mina.**

**- Cuando me quede viéndolo a los ojos, no sentí todo el nerviosismo que provoca en mi, no vi su mirada iluminada ni nada, fue extraño como…..**

**- Si hubiese perdido su brillo –** completo como siempre mi amiga.

**- Exacto.**

El timbre sonó de pronto y nos invadió toda la Prepa, en tan solo quince minutos nos dejaron exhaustas, parecía que se había convertido en una moda eso de comer una hamburguesa en el desayuno, Mina por su parte lidiaba con los más jóvenes, que se atragantaban con golosinas.

Los siguientes ochenta minutos fueron eternos, nada más que tres profesores habían venido, y vimos de refilón a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, cuando iban al salón de copiado antes de que tocara el timbre, solo Taiki miro y saludo para nuestro lado, y nosotras correspondimos el saludo. Pero luego ninguno de los tres vino al kiosco estaban con demasiado trabajo al parecer.

El día paso rápido y era hora de marcharnos, con Mina nos cambiamos tomamos nuestras cosas colgadas en el Loker del personal y nos fuimos al Crown a ver a nuestra amiga Lita.

Al llegar allí nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, yo me pedí una malteada y Mina solo una gaseosa, por supuesto la precipitada de Mina comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles el cambio de look de Seiya, y lo que me había sucedido a mi al estar frente a él.

A Lita le pareció extraño, pues un cambio de look tan radical debería haber salido en las noticias, dado que siempre son acosados por los paparatzi, eso me dio que pensar.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que me despedí de las chicas, tenia que caminar cinco cuadras hasta llegar a la parada del colectivo que me dejaría en casa, así que me coloque los articulares de mi discman y comencé mi marcha. El día estaba un poco nublado, y pronto se levanto una brisa con un aire frío que sentí hasta mis huesos, mire para todos lados para ver si era la única que no había visto el informe del clima antes de salir de casa, cuando veo que de la vereda de enfrente una chica tropieza y de sus cuadernos varias hojas salen volando, corrí sin mirar a las calles levantando a medida que cruzaba algunas hojas sueltas, así continué hasta que vi que ya nada quedaba y se los entregue, la chica amablemente me vio con una tímida sonrisa y vi como esta articulando algo, claro tenia puesto los auriculares por eso no la escuchaba, me los quite.

**- Disculpa no te escuche nada, tenia la música alta** – le dije mientras revolví mi bolso para pausar el CD. Ella se sonrió

**- Decía muchas gracias Serena, no te hubieses molestado**. – quede sorprendida esa chica sabia mi nombre

**-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**- Ja –** dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una media sonrisa – como para no saberlo, yo fui a la preparatoria Jubban, y tanto tu Mina Aino y Lita Kino, bueno, eran conocidas en todo el lugar – **eso me llamo la atención, y yo creí que para mi la prepa fue la peor parte de mi vida.**

**- En serio? –** le dije incrédula de lo que me decía, ella torpemente acomodo sus papeles, se puso de pie abrazando todos esos apuntes y me miro, en ese momento en sus ojos pude ver mucha soledad y tristeza me dio pena. **– y como te llamas**

**- Amy Mizuno, yo iba al otro salón.-**

**-Ah!, tu eras la competencia de Taiki Kou –** vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo mencione - **siempre empatados en el primer lugar de las calificaciones si, te recuerdo, pero ya en serio puedes decirme a que te referías de que éramos conocidas.**

**- Todas las chicas querían ser como Uds., siempre independientes, hermosas, con un solo chasquido tenían a sus pies al chico que quisieran** – bajo la vista viendo sus libro y sonrojándose nuevamente – **y bueno, siempre hablaban de Uds. Sobre todo Seiya Kou, mi compañero, no dejaba de decir que si quisiera aceptar salir con alguien esa única persona eras tu, a esta altura creí que estarían de novios o casados jajajaja** – su risa me sonó familiar, una risa tímida y suave.

-**Puedes quedarte tranquila, nada sucedió ni sucederá con Seiya Kou, pero la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que los demás nos veían así, como chicas difíciles y populares, yo siempre fui torpe, llorona y mala alumna.**

**- Si pero la calidez que desprendes es impresionante, tienes un gran brillo, tu personalidad amable y dulce es única.**

**- Wow, gracias Amy, no quisieras ser mi mejor amiga** – le dije mientras la abrazaba – **tengo a mi abuela muy lejos y no tengo quien me adule** **y diga cosas lindas** – le dije sonriéndome y ella me respondió de la misma forma. Como ella iba para el mismo lado caminamos juntas y conversamos un poco mas, nos intercambiamos los teléfonos y quedamos en que el sábado se reuniría con nosotras, sabia que las chicas no tendrían problemas, me pareció una chica sincera y dulce.

Llegue a casa y aun era temprano, no había nadie, así que fui directamente hacia mi cuarto me había sorprendido lo que me dijo Amy, me recosté en la cama observando mi cuarto, me puse en posición fetal acurrucada por una leve brisa que sentía y me quede dormida.

Sueño

_Estaba con mis coletas atadas con finos diamantes, un vestido blanco que tenia dos tiras cubriendo los pechos y se unían en una argolla de oro que rodeaba mi ombligo con una caída asombrosa, un tajo que llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas y toda la espalda al desnudo, con un antifaz de finas plumas En la cima de una escalera, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, todos vestidos elegantes, con antifaces y hermosos vestidos, al igual que los chicos todos se encontraban con Smocking algunos mas galantes que otros, pero en ese momento veo a un joven que sin separar su mirada de la mía sube las escaleras hasta llegar un escalón mas abajo que yo._

_Ese caballero enmascarado se acerca lentamente haciendo una reverencia y extiende su mano hacia mi, acepte el gesto, él era todo un príncipe, termine de bajar las escaleras escoltada por su compañía y cuando llegamos al centro de la pista me dio una vuelta suavemente y con su mano libre tomo de mi cintura y comenzamos a bailar mientras todos nos observaban, me sentía en las nubes, y esa mirada color zafiro me hacia estremecer, hacia que cada poro de piel se embriagara de deseo, una necesidad de amarlo surgía desde mis adentros._

_Mientras danzábamos veía borrosamente al resto de la gente, reconocía Lita, Mina y….Amy y una joven que no logre reconocer, de cabellos negros, también vi a mi primo Haruka, junto a su novia Michiru, ellos siempre tan bien juntos._

_Realmente me siento en las nubes_

_- __**Discúlpame pero me gustaría tomar algo, me acompañas?**__ – le preguntaba a ese misterioso Príncipe_

_El sin decir palabras hace una reverencia y me ofrece su brazo para. Luego de retirar dos copas de Champagne, salimos a un hermoso jardín donde en el centro había una larga pileta con una fuente en el centro a los costados adornados por largos maseteros con tulipanes de todos los colores. Nos encontrábamos bajo el resplandor de la luna llena._

_- __**No se si debería beber, la verdad es que he tomado 2 veces en mi vida y nunca me ha ido bien.**__- que mentirosa, de tanto que tomo siempre, se el resultado pero había algo raro en todo aquello, sabia que esa era yo, mas joven, eso me pareció raro y El me regalo una calida sonrisa que hizo que me corazón comenzara desbocadamente a querer salirse de adentro.- __**Y por que brindamos?**_

_El solo señalando la luna y luego a mí_

_**- ya se por esta noche de magia y ensueño.**_

_Terminamos de brindar y me llevo a caminar, me agarre de su brazo y el tenia sus manos en los bolsillos, eso me llamo la atención haciéndome pensar en la única persona que siempre veía caminar de ese modo…..mi Seiya. _

_- __**Parece que no te gusta hablar mucho**__- el hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza- __**bueno esta bien, no hay problema, entonces yo podré hablar mas**__- dándole una sonrisa iluminada, el hizo un ademán con la mano para que prosiga hablando- __**mmmm… bueno mi nombre es**__ –y el posa su mano sobre mis labios, con ese mismo contacto sentí mi interior explotar de placer- __**OK, sin nombres entonces, mmmm mágico y misterioso, me gusta eso**__- los dos nos sonreímos __**- Sabes, hacia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan lindo**__- miro hacia el costado y veo esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, esa mirada…..siento tanto amor en esa mirada…..porque será que me siento tan atraída, como un imán, como si esos ojos y esa boca me gritar llamándome poco a poco me voy acercando, cada vez el espacio es mas reducido y nuestras miradas se encuentran perdidas en la del otro, sus labios comienzan a rozarse y_

_- __**Princesa!**__ – abruptamente nos separamos sin poder besarnos siento como todo mi rostro arde de vergüenza ante el grito de mi primo que me llamaba lo miro con odio y luego al joven que me acompañaba - __**Lo siento debo marcharme ya pero recordare por siempre este momento.**_

_En ese momento empiezo a correr con fuerzas, entre sollozos _

_**Fin del Sueño**_

Me despierto agitada, aun con la sensación de realidad y con mis mejillas mojadas. Que hermoso pero triste sueño, porque tenia que terminar así!, y entonces me doy cuenta, Haruka, mi sobre protector primo, siempre que estamos bailando con las chicas y algún chico se me acerca termina espantándolos. Pero porque estaba Amy en mis sueños, eso era lo que me parecía más raro. Será porque al quedarme dormida estaba pensando en nuestra forma de conocernos no lose. Lo que si estoy segura es que ese joven era Seiya, hay como me gustaría que fuera realmente el, y que esto sucediera…..

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un departamento en el centro de Tokio<p>

**POV Seiya**

Me desperté agitado después de aquel sueño, corriendo detrás de esa hermosa princesa, juro que por ese peinado y esos celestes tan hermosos, solo podría tratarse de una persona…..Serena Tsukino, como me traía de la cabeza esa chica, torturándome con sus desprecios. Siempre haciéndose la difícil, quizás eso es lo que siempre me ha atraído tanto a ella. Se que debería hacer como dicen mis hermanos, de salir con alguna chica y olvidarme de esta obsesión por ella, pero no puedo, desde aquella vez que la vi en el parque cuando estaba descansando de la filmacion no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Y para peores ahora se encontraba atendiendo en el buffet de la escuela, agradezco el que nos hayamos quedado por las giras, de lo contrario no contaría con la suerte de tenerla cerca.

Termine levantándome de la cama, esa siesta si que fue reparadora, mire el despertador con esos números grandes iluminando mi rostro en verde fluor eran las 20:35, hora de cenar, me calce y fui hacia el comedor, mis hermanos estaban .

**- Parece que el bello durmiente se digna acompañarnos** – me dijo quejosamente Yaten.

- **Si Uds. Pueden seguir sin poder descansar un rato adelante los felicito, pero a mi déjenme mi horita de siesta** – le respondí sonriente y estirándome, si que estaba cansado.

- **Bueno Uds. Dos suficiente, anda Seiya, termina de poner la mesa, estamos hambrientos** – sin pelear accedí a su pedido, me encontraba de excelente humor por el sueño que había tenido, sonreía para mi mismo.

**- Que es tan gracioso** – quiso enterarse Taiki

-**Nada, solo estoy pensando, en como encarar a bombón, en el colegio-**

**- Hay dios de nuevo no –** se quejo mi hermano menor.

- **Y de que te quejas si a ti ni te afecta** – le brame mientras le enseñaba el puño.

- **Me afecta porque hace 3 años ya que nos traes locos con esa chica, ya te lo he dicho tienes a cualquiera a tus pies, puedes estar con quien quieras y sigues insistiendo con alguien que para ser honestos…**- se detuvo en seco con aquellos gritos y miro hacia un costado – **ya clavo los ojos en otro, así que porque no te resignas ya** – esa información me saco de mi ensueño, bombón, ya estaba con alguien, de nuevo perdía la oportunidad.

- **No me importa la esperare de nuevo, ella…..tiene algo, tu no entiendes** – dije revoleando la ultima servilleta que quedaba en mi mano y yéndome a encerrar a mi cuarto – **no cenare** – grite desde el pasillo mientras agitaba la puerta, comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto, tres veces tropecé con la silla del escritorio, hasta que agobiado por la bronca que tenia con mi hermano, tome el saco de mi traje y salí a caminar.

No podía ser que bombón estuviera con alguien, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, esperaba que ella fuera la que avanzara, la que me dijera alguna palabra para así decirle lo que hace tanto tiempo siento, pero no, por ser tan lento me pasa esto, el gran Seiya Kou es un dormido si señores, esa es la verdad, puedo coquetear con quien quiera, pero cuando se trata de abrir mi corazón ante la mujer que amo en silencio no me sale otra cosa que molestarla. **Maldición!** – grite para los aires, seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, me aleje bastante del centro, eran todas casas residenciales, todas iguales, con paredes altas y puertas de rejas blancas, un lugar seguro, familiar, pero….. a la vez era como si ya hubiese estado ahí, otra vez tenia una sensación de dejavu. Instintivamente mire hacia el balcón de una casa, la luz estaba encendida, pero no se veía a nadie, era como si estuviera esperando que alguien saliera, pero quien. **– ya me estoy volviendo loco** – sacudí la cabeza riéndome de mi mismo y emprendí el regreso a casa, no tenia porque preocupar a todos, solo por que Yaten no me dijo mas que la verdad.

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que Taiki que me había dejado un recipiente para microondas con la comida, si que me conocía, me serví la cena y como parado frente a la ensimadera de la cocina. Lave todo y me fui al dormitorio.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma, Yaten se disculpo por el comentario de la noche anterior y todo en paz. Los cuatro nos fuimos al colegio, éramos privilegiados por ser estrellas así que solo presenciábamos las clases, los profesores no podían ponernos falta, eso me daba pie para pensar en un plan y conquistar a bombón.

Sin dudar ni esperar, me fui al buffet, y ahí estaba ella, la mujer de mis sueños y mis pesadillas, la dulzura y pureza misma representada en una sola mujer, tenia un jean negro con unos detalles en los bolsillos traseros, por dios que lindo le marcaba los gluteos, como tenia unas ganas inmensas de acariciar aquellos contornos, y arriba una remerita común de mangas cortas en color verde agua, estaba hermosa como cada día, de pronto veo que su amiga Mina le pega un sacudon y con la cabeza le señala hacia donde venia yo el rostro de ambas muestra sorpresa y alegría, automáticamente me giro para ver si detrás mío no estaba quien ahora ocupaba su corazón pero no veo a nadie, vuelvo a girar y ella estaba arreglándose el delantal y Mina volviendo a su lugar, paso por al lado de ellas y le guiño un ojo, sus mejillas se tiñen de un hermoso color carmín, y yo sentí como mi corazón quería salir a golpeteos y posar en las manos de ella.

- **Buenos días Sra. Dan, podría darme una hamburguesa con queso doble, jamón y huevo** – le pido haciéndome el galán, ella sonríe ante mi coqueteo y me prepara el pedido, de reojo veo a Serena mirarme – **Ves algo que te guste bombón** – le pregunte y ella completamente avergonzada se cruza de brazos y me da vuelta la cara privándome de ver esos celestes tan hermosos, entonces me maldigo por no ser mas amable con ella y tratar de llevar una conversación para que pueda decirle lo que siento, maldición que entupido soy, la Sra Dan. Me entrega por fin la comida, ahora me acercaba a bombón.

- **Son veinticuatro yen** – me dice en manera altanera, me cautiva como se pone difícil.

- **Como es eso bombón, ni siquiera un buenos dias** – le pregunte mientras me apoyaba con uno de mis codos de costado a la maquina registradora, dejando muy poco espacio entre nuestros rostros.

**- Buenos días, Joven –** me recalca – **son veinticuatro Yen por favor** – volvió a decirme, así que saque la billetera y le pague, me entrego el vuelto y cuando su mano rozo la mía sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de deseo, el rostro de ella mostró un leve sonrojo, será que sentía lo mismo que yo, busque su mirada y cuando nos vimos, otra vez sentí el mismo hermoso y calido resplandor del otro día, todo era normal.

- **Oye Seiya que la llevas de adorno para no decepcionar a tus fan** – Me grito mina que estaba recargada de la ventana del kiosco.

- **De que estas hablando** – le dije desconcertado, porque me preguntaba aquello.

- **Seiya deja de ser tan glotón y puedes apurarte** – Me grita Yaten haciéndome señas.

- **Bueno señoritas, nos vemos después, no me extrañes bomboncito** – le dije a mi rubia perdición – **Adiós Mina** – termine de despedirme y al avanzar unos pasos quede a la espera de alguna recriminación por haberla llamado así, me gire y por sobre mi hombro vi como Mina le decía algo en voz baja y ella solo sonreía hermosamente y miro hacia mi e hizo algo que me dejo completamente helado, me guiño el ojo.

Pero un momento cuando es que ella comenzó a coquetearme y yo a ser el sorprendido y sonrojado, oculte mi rostro pero fue tarde, Yaten se había dado cuenta de todo.

- **Wow, veo que el Gran Seiya Kou se pone en plan de tímido cuando una chica le guiña el ojo – **yo comencé a tragarme mi hamburguesa – **bueno al menos sabes que le interesas **– me dijo mientras palmeaba mi espalda y me acompañaba en el andar.

- Por dios ya cállate Yaten – le dije y seguí caminando hasta el salón.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Serena<strong>

Después de una noche reparadora, nuevamente me encontraba en el Buffet de la preparatoria, me encontraba de espaldas a la caja registradora hablando con Mina y la Sra. Dan, cuando veo que la cara de Mina empalidece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y me pega un sacudon.

- Por dios Serena mira quien viene ahí, y….tiene el pelo largo de nuevo – me dice en susurros mientras con la cabeza me señala, entonces giro sobre mis talones y ahí lo veo, mi adonis personal, la belleza masculina de los dioses personificado en un ser humano, y al verlo con su pelo largo no pude evitar sonreír y quedarme quieta observándolo moverse hacia nosotras, veo que gira sobre si, mirando hacia atrás, quizás esta esperando o buscando a alguien, eso no me gusto. Me sacudo el delantal y Mina se va rápidamente a su puesto el se acerca al mostrador y cuando pasa por frente mío me guiña el ojo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sentir todo tipo de animales voladores en mi estomago, tendría que pronto decirle algo, no podía seguir esperando, si bien jamás se le conoció una novia, tenia que actuar pronto.

- **Buenos días Sra. Dan, podría darme una hamburguesa con queso doble, jamón y huevo** – pide en forma de coqueteo a la empleada, eso me hizo gracia, lo observo de arriba hacia abajo, extrañada buscando como es que el día anterior le habíamos visto el pelo corto – **Ves algo que te guste bombón** – me pregunta el muy arrogante, hay dios esos comentarios de típico engreído es lo que no me permite acercarme a el así que enojada conmigo misma por seguir pensando en conquistar alguien tan petulante y engreído cruzo mis brazos y miro hacia el otro lado, de pronto siento que le dan el pedido, ahora tenia que atenderlo

- **Son veinticuatro yen** – le digo con aires de superioridad.

- **Como es eso bombón, ni siquiera un buenos dias** – cuando escucho decirle bombón siento que se me cae el piso y que en cualquier momento caeré rendida a sus pies, pero no entendía, ayer me trato tan frío, no me hablo y ahora…..

**- Buenos días, Joven –** le recalco para que sepa su lugar de alumno – **son veinticuatro Yen por favor** – trate de ser lo mas amable que pude, cuando me fue a dar el dinero nuestras manos se rozaron y en ese momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, como en el sueño que tuve anoche, como si mi cuerpo reconociera algo que yo no

- **Oye Seiya que la llevas de adorno para no decepcionar a tus fan** –grito Mina que estaba recargada de la ventana del kiosco. Cortándome el momento, juro que había momentos en que quería matar a mi mejor amiga.

- **De que estas hablando** – le pregunto el descolocado, como si no entendiera a que se refería

- **Seiya deja de ser tan glotón y puedes apurarte** – Escuchamos el grito de Yaten desde la puerta del buffet que llevaba a los salones.

- **Bueno señoritas, nos vemos después, no me extrañes bomboncito** – dijo mirándome – **Adiós Mina** – no se porque ayer me trato tan cortante, pero la verdad prefería que me dijera de forma coqueta a que no me hablara, eso podía soportarlo y hasta me encantaba la forma en que me lo decía, en mi cabeza comenzaron aparecer millones de formas y momentos en el que él podría decirme "bomboncito" y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y me quede observándolo con detenimiento como caminaba, hasta que se paro de pronto y se giro para verme por encima de su hombro, me apoye sobre la registradora y le guiñe el ojo en forma coqueta, y en ese momento sucedió lo impensable.

**- O veo visiones o Seiya Kou se puso colorado porque le guiñaste un ojo** – me pregunto Mina igual de sorprendida que yo.

El día no había podido ser mejor, durante los dos recesos Seiya vino por supuesto acompañado de sus hermanos y no decía ni palabra, había quedado demasiado cohibido luego de aquel guiño y por supuesto eso lo aproveche a mi favor, para seguir coqueteándole, en el primer receso cuando le fui a cobrar su compra, tenia la mirada baja, no se atrevía a mirarme, así que cuando le iba a dar su vuelto sostuve el dinero y el tironeaba, hasta que no quedo otra que levantar la mirada, en ese momento actué tal cual lo hacíamos con Mina en el boliche le guiñe el ojo poniendo también una seductora sonrisa, el volvió a sonrojarse.

En el 2º receso del día volví hacerlo.

Todo marchaba perfecto, ahora era yo quien le coqueteaba y era el quien se encontraba sumido ante mis deseos, era a el a quien se le teñían las mejillas de un hermoso carmín. Para cuando termino mi día laboral, estábamos vistiéndonos y nuevamente lo vi subiendo a la sala de copiadoras, des lo lejos, me tiro un beso, eso me sorprendió, pero no me apeno, hice que lo agarre en el aire y lo apoye sobre mis labios; volvió a sonrojarse y sus hermanos lo entraron al lugar a empujones burlándose de él, Mina estaba totalmente sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud con él.

-**Bueno me puedes explicar de donde sacaste todo ese coraje para poder encararlo de esa forma –** me dijo mientras se ponía sus manos en la cintura a modo de jarra, esa actitud era la que siempre adoptaba cuando llevaba a alguien a un interrogatorio.

- **No lo se Mina, simplemente se que yo puedo tener al chico que quiera** – ella asintió – **así que me dije a mi misma, que Seiya seria mío a como de lugar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Seiya<strong>

Era el horario de salida, y tenia practica de football americano, pero aun me encontraba estupefacto por el cambio radical en Serena, yo ahora me había convertido en presa de sus encantos, y eso me fascinaba por supuesto, pero me dejaba demasiado vulnerable, será que Yaten se había equivocado y no estaba con nadie, o será que se dio cuenta que realmente siento algo por ella y quiere jugar conmigo…..no…..imposible ella no es de esas. Pero y si realmente le intereso, que hago, tanto que insistí ahora ella me corresponde, pero….. y si se da cuenta que jamás estuve con una chica…..y si se da cuenta que jamás he besado a nadie….la perderé, lo se, ella es alguien con experiencia a pesar de su tierna apariencia…..ahora si entre en pánico. No se que es lo que haré….

Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, en como reaccionar si realmente se me daba la oportunidad de estar a su lado, cuando siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer a la tierra, miro el objeto y veo la pelota de football, maldición en que momento, me vestí, como llegue aquí, desconcertado miraba para todos lados, y allí estaban mis compañeros de equipo burlándose de mi desconcentración, el coach se me acerco.

**-Kou creo que hoy puedes desistir de entrenar, ve a tu casa descansa y nos vemos mañana.**

**- Gracias entrenador –** le conteste y partí hacia los vestidores.

En casa la cosa no fue más fácil. Mis hermanos me la hicieron de mil demonios, no podía estar con ellos, ya que no hacían mas que molestarme y reírse de lo entupido que actué todo el día, mañana volvería a invertir los roles, no permitiría que bombón me ganara esta batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Mina<strong>

Después que salimos del buffet con Sere fuimos como cada día a ver a Lita, yo todavía estaba asombrada por el cambio radical que hizo mi amiga con respecto a Seiya, y yo que quería ayudarla, pero eso esta bien.

En el Crown nos divertimos como siempre las tres y de vez en cuando venia Andrew para darle un beso a Lita, se ven tan lindos juntos, que envidia me dan. En cambio yo sigo esperando que el bruto de Yaten me preste atención.

**- hoy estas bastante detraída Mina, ¿te encuentras bien?** – me saco de mi ensoñación Lita

**- Si lo siento**

**- Uff, desde que salimos del buffet que esta así, vamos Mina dinos que tienes -**

**- Nada Sere de verdad, oigan por cierto, lo del sábado sigue en pie no.**

**- Si por supuesto, además también vendrá Amy, recuerdan la chica que les comente** – serena nos preguntaba , la verdad ya me había olvidado.

- **a si si cierto, bueno y este….. no será demasiado "normal" como para ir con nosotras** – le recalque a mi amiga mientras se atraganta con su malteada, pero la verdad es que tener a una cerebrito saliendo con nosotras dudo que nos ayude a conseguir chicos.

**- Mina ya te lo dije, no seas mala, démosle una oportunidad, es obvio que necesita salir a divertirse y conocer gente nueva, no todas tienen nuestra suerte** - dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

**- Ok, tu quien demonios eres y que has hecho con mi mejor amiga –** le dije a la vez que me paraba de sopetón y golpeaba la mesa, mis amigas solo se reían.

**- La verdad que esta Serena, avasalladora, decidida y directa me gusta mas que la llorona traga postres** – se carcajeaba Lita y la verdad me hizo realmente reír su comentario, así que me senté y seque las lagrimas que me provoco ese comentario, aunque a Sere no lo gusto mucho.

**- ja, ja, ríanse pero esta soy yo, de ahora en mas – se pone de pronto de pie – ningún chico se le escapara a la gran y seductora Serena Tsukino** – grito alegre y sin prestar atención a las señas que le hacíamos, por dios cualquiera pagaría por tener asiento en primera fila para ver la expresión de ella.

**- a si?** – la voz masculina de la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella de la cual quisimos advertirle le increpo – **espero que no pienses hacerlo en mi presencia** – la cara de Sere se torno de un bordo oscuro, parecía como si le faltara el aire, comenzó a darse la media vuelta lentamente y callo sentada al ver a su primo detrás de ella.

**- Haru….emm que haces por aquí** – con Lita estábamos aguantando la risa, sabíamos lo celoso que era el primo de Serena y como la cuidaba y que haya escuchado aquello no seria nada bueno.

-**a caso no puedo venir a tomar algo o es que tienes que esconderme algo o alguien** – pregunto enojado, mientras parecía que Serena se iba encogiendo.

-**No como crees, solo estábamos bromeando no es cierto chicas** – nos mira con ojos de suplica y entre risas con Lita afirmamos su comentario.

**- Mi amor ya deja de molestar tanto a tu prima –** de pronto detrás de el salio Michiru, una joven tan hermosa y elegante, con el porte de una princesa diría yo, maldición siempre andan juntos nunca puedo verlo cuando esta solo.

- **Michiru preciosa, no te molestes, pero esta señorita debe saber a comportarse como tal y no dar una mala imagen. **

**- Pero Haru ya te lo dije solo era una charla de chicas, iba de broma.**

**- Oigan acaso aquella que va ahí no es Amy Mizuno** – corte rápidamente el momento tenso para que Sere respirara un poco.

**- si es verdad, iré a invitarla con nosotros –** Serena se levanto corriendo y salio del lugar para cruzar la calle, vimos como la alcanzo, ella llevaba unos libros en sus manos, tenia una pollera plisada de color verde agua que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa suelta tipo marinerito con franjas arriba haciendo juego con la pollera, por dios nos ven con esta chica y adiós chicos guapos.

**- Bueno chicas un gusto haberlas visto** – Se despidió Michiru mientras jalaba de Haruka.

- **No espera Michi, esperaremos a Serena yo quiero…-** pero ella no lo dejo hablar, le puso una mirada de perrito triste y el pareció derretirse en sus manos. – **déjenle saludos a mi prima y díganle que mas tarde la llamare a su casa.**

**- Adiós chicos** – nos despedimos a coro con Lita.

**- Oye Lita** – la llame mientras yo no podía dejar de seguir a Haruka con la mirada – **tu crees que algún día dejara a Michiru y se fijara en mi** – por primera vez Lita me tomo en serio. Me miro y luego a él.

- **Creo que no debes perder las esperanzas, sino mírame a mi, soy tan feliz con Andrew y pensé que se casaría con Wanda la recuerdas. Por eso no te desanimes, veras que se te dará.**

**- Gracias Lita** – le dije levantando nuevamente mi animo y terminando mi malteada, en ese momento entra Serena tomando del brazo a Amy.

**- Amy Mizuno te presento a Lita Kino y Mina Aino –** nos dijo señalando a cada una.

**- Un gusto** – dijo ella saludando con timidez.

**- por favor no te apenes siéntate con nosotras** – la insito Lita, mientras yo seguía analizándola con la mirada.

- **y dinos Amy, todavía no han empezado las clases en la Universidad por que es que cargas libros y apuntes –** le señale el pilón que había apoyado sobre la mesa.

**- ah, si, es que estaba de camino a la biblioteca, es que estoy adelantando estudios, quiero ver si puedo terminar la carrera en menos años para poder trabajar lo antes posible – **nos quedamos todas mirándonos unas a otras

**- acaso no tienes ningún entretenimiento – **Serena me clavo la mirada, sabia que mi tono arrogante no le gustaba, pero era la verdad.

**- No es que siempre me dedique a mis estudios, y en la prepa no hice amigos ya que nunca me invitaban a fiestas ni nada de eso. **

**- espera un momento, pero yo te vi en un recital de los Three Light – **le dijo Lita mientras se rozaba la barbilla pensativa, Amy se avergonzó y bajo la mirada.

**- Bueno si, es lo único que hago, ir a verlo porque…..digo a verlos, sus canciones son hermosas y me transmiten tanta paz y llena mi corazón – **sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y se toca la mejilla **– hay perdón, es que….**

**- No, no, no te disculpes, a nosotras también nos encantan los Three Light –** le afirma Lita.

**- Pero te advierto que tanto Yaten como Seiya son nuestros – **le dije a modo de advertencia y ella soltó una hermosa risa, tímida.

**- No se preocupen a mi el que me gusta es Taiki, el me parece tan inteligente, atento, y …. **– hoy parecía el gran día de trágame tierra, con Lita comenzamos a reírnos y Serena nos clavo su mirada asesina, pero era tal la forma en que nos tentamos que no podíamos hablar, de pronto Amy se paro agarrando todas sus cosas, y vi que sus ojos se cristalizaron, quería explicarle pero la risa no me dejaba.

**- Gracias Serena pero te dije que esto era una mala idea** – dice ella levantándose de golpe.

-**chicas ya basta** – nos reta Serena entonces hice lo único que pude y señale. Ella volteo a ver y cuando Amy se voltio para irse choco de lleno con el motivo de nuestra risa

**- Así que eso piensas de mi Amy Mizuno –** escuchamos que le dijo y ahí de pronto paramos de reírnos, ¿él sabia su nombre?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Taiki<strong>

Estaba en el departamento ya aburrido de tantas bromas que le hicimos a Seiya, todavía no podía creer que Serena lo hubiese hecho sonrojarse, pero ya no tenia tanta diversión hacerle eso, así que decidí como cada tarde irme un rato a la biblioteca publica, me encanta pasar el tiempo allí, es tan tranquilo y silencioso, y por supuesto esta ella, la veo cada día sola, leyendo, tomando apuntes, sin compañía, me entristece.

Un par de veces cuando ella iba al otro salón, le deje boletos para los conciertos, pero siempre iba sola. De entre todo el público nunca deje de buscarla. Sabiendo la clase de chica que es, tan inteligente y abocada a sus estudios no me atreví acercarme de otra forma, pero sabia todo lo que podía averiguar de ella.

Así que aquí me encuentro ahora entre los grandes y altos pasillos de esta hermosa biblioteca, donde el sol atraviesa la cúpula central y hace que cada color que envuelve las palabras te llame. Pero mi llamado es para otra persona, ya he recorrido todos los pasillos y no la encuentro, en las mesas de estudio tampoco la veo. Vuelvo a verificar la hora, si ella siempre esta por aquí, quizás le sucedió algo y por eso no vino. Que mas da, hoy no es mi día de suerte al parecer.

Camino de regreso al departamento, y levanto la mirada para ver el semáforo, y veo a mitad de cuadra a la peliazul dueña de mis mas profundos pensamientos y Serena esta con ella, la va tironeando y cruzan la calle, el semáforo se demora una eternidad, cuando por fin cambia camino rápidamente y comienzo a buscar por donde desaparecieron, veo por la vidriera de una cafetería que se llama Crown que estaban ahí sentadas, junto a Mina y Lita, ellas eran compañeras mías, así que podría entrar a saludarlas como quien no quiere.

Entro al café que se encuentra lleno de gente, pero por suerte nadie me reconoce, así que me acercó a la mesa de las chicas y quedo helado cuando justo ella estaba hablando. Les hago señas de silencio a las chicas para que me dejaran escucharla

**- No se preocupen a mi el que me gusta es Taiki, el me parece tan inteligente, atento, y …. **– cuando iba a continuar Lita y Mina comienzan a reírse a carcajadas al verme detrás de ella, y a causa de eso no pude escuchar su angelical vos que siguiera hablando

**- Gracias Serena pero te dije que esto era una mala idea** – parece que recién las esta conociendo, y no entiende el porque de la actitud de las chicas

-**chicas ya basta** – serena las regaña sin percatarse de mi presencia. Entonces sucede lo mejor de este día, Amy voltea rápidamente para irse con todos sus libros en las manos y choca contra mi pecho con los pocos reflejos que tengo alcanzo agarrarla antes de que se cayera, pero sus apuntes no tuvieron la misma suerte

**- Así que eso piensas de mi Amy Mizuno –** le digo sorprendido de mi mismo, de haberla nombrado por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Serena<strong>

Quedamos todas estupefactas al escuchar a Taiki, rápidamente ayude a Amy a tomar sus apuntes y libros del suelo y la jale para que se sentara nuevamente con nosotras, el castaño se quedo de pie junto a la mesa, observándola detenidamente, ella totalmente sonrojada cruzo sus manos en sus piernas y balo la mirada.

- **Bueno con su permiso chicas pero debo volver a mis labores** – se disculpo Lita Este si que era un momento embarazoso

**- Ven Taiki por favor siéntate con nosotras** – lo invito Mina, corriéndose a mi lado y así dejándolo frente a nosotras.

- **Y dime Yaten vendrá** – Sabia que la cordialidad de mi amiga era por algún motivo personal.

**- No creo, no saben que estoy aquí.**

**- Es raro verte por estos sitios, acaso no estarás acosando alguna jovencita** – le decía mina mientras le guiñaba el ojo, entonces el rostro de Taiki se desfiguro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, con Mina intercambiamos miradas y lo vimos el nos asintió con los ojos y quedo mirando a nuestra nueva compañía.

- **Estábamos justamente hablando del grupo Three Light y diferenciando las cualidades de cada uno – **trate de hacerla salir del paso a mi nueva amiga.

- **que interesante, es bueno a veces saber que imagen le damos a las fan, al menos a nosotros nos interesa, así que agradezco mucho tu observación Amy** – le dijo amablemente, ella no contestaba nada, así que le di un codazo y le dije en un tono apenas audible al oído.

**- Tu morías por estar con nosotras, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de tu vida no lo desperdicies** – entonces ella levanto la mirada y me regalo una sonrisa, entonces se dirigió al castaño.

**- muchas gracias a ti, la verdad me gusta mucho su grupo porque las letras tienen tanto significado, tanta pasión y entrega que se nota que son trabajadores** – wow a esta niña si que le salían las palabras cuando le tirabas la cuerda, Mina me vio con ojos de asombros y yo le di una sonrisa picara. – **Te puedo hacer una pregunta** – increpo la peliazul.

**- Por supuesto adelante – **

**- Chicos se van a servir algo mas** – nos interrumpió Andrew, y con mina le clavamos la mirada haciéndole señas que se perdiera, el pobre se sintió apenado y se marcho

**- mmm… yo quería pedir un café** – se quejo Amy

**- bueno seguro luego volverá, adelante pregúntale** – la anime.

**- bien, este…quería saber como es que sabes mi nombre** – Mina hizo un gesto afirmativo como si ella también estuviera esperando esa respuesta.

**- Como no recordar a la única persona que me empataba en los exámenes finales, desde que volvimos no tengo con quien competir** – le dijo en forma amable pude vislumbrar en su mirada una gota de tristeza, así que le hice señas a Taiki, que se reivindicara. El levanto las manos como no sabiendo que hacer. Le señale los libros que tenia delante. – **Además que te veo siempre en la biblioteca** – y le señala los libros – **hoy no fuiste** – entonces su rostro se ilumino

**- es que iba de camino cuando me encontré con Serena, nos pusimos a conversar y luego vinimos aquí** – le respondió a modo de disculpa.

- **Si quieres puedo acompañarte a entregarlos, si te parece bien por supuesto** – hay los chicos inteligentes que tiernos podrían resultar, le di un codazo a Amy para que respondiera.

**- Por supuesto, no les molesta chicas **

**- No para nada** – adujimos al unísono con Mina mientras movíamos nuestras manos y negábamos con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron de pie y el amablemente tomo los libros.

- **Las veo mañana chicas en el buffet** – se despidió Taiki.

**- Amy, no te olvides de llamarme como quedamos** – le guiñe el ojo y ella con una tímida sonrisa asintió, había captado mi mensaje, quiero saberlo todo.

Así ambos se fueron y Lita vino corriendo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa tratando de recuperar el aire.

- **Tendrían que haberlos dejados solos** – nos reprocho.

- **Imposible Lita, si lo hubiésemos hecho, ninguno se iba animar a nada y mira – **le señale – **la acompañara a la biblioteca.**

- **Claro y para variar tu tendrás la exclusiva** – me recalco la inquieta de mi amiga.

**- Entonces haré lo siguiente, esta noche cuando reciba el llamado de Amy, las llamo a Uds. y nos ponemos en conferencia.**

**- Estas perdonada perris –** me dijo Mina, siempre me decía así de cariño cuando le gustaban mis ideas.

- **Por dios es re tarde, bueno chicas nos hablamos luego**.

Así me despedí de ellas y fui a casa, había perdido toda la tarde, pero valió la pena, podría decirse que termine haciendo una obra de bien, me encantaba hacer de celestina. Obviamente tenia mis intereses de por medio, si ayudo a Taiki, podré sacarle información y pedirle ayuda con Seiya.

Llegue a casa y mama se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado, así que fui a saludarla y darle una mano.

**- Hasta que al fin te apareciste** – me dice con una sonrisa.

**- Lo siento, me demore porque estaba haciendo de celestina** – le dije de forma orgullosa mientras sacaba del secadora las prendas.

**- ¿ A si y con quien?**

**- No me lo vas a creer, resulta que ayer de casualidad cuando salía del Crown, conocí a una chica, ella se llama Amy Mizuno** – de pronto el rostro de mi madre se ilumino y no entendí el porque – **es simpática y muy inteligente, en fin el tema es que hoy la encontré de nuevo, la invite con nosotras a tomar algo, y justo cuando nos estaba contando quien le gustaba del grupo Three Light él llego y escucho todo** – le dije emocionada.

**- Pobre, con lo tímida que es me imagino como se habrá puesto** – comenzó a reírse.

- **Como sabes que es tímida mamá, yo no te lo dije** – últimamente se repetía demasiado la sensación en mi familia que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

- **¿a no?, que extraño, a mi me pareció que lo dijiste** – repase mentalmente lo que le dije y no lograba recordarlo – bueno pero ya cuéntame que paso.

Le conté detalladamente toda la conversación y en como acordamos nos contaría lo sucedido, la vi demasiado entusiasmada, pero mi madre siempre me sorprendía con sus reacciones. Cuando terminamos con la tarea de lavado, decidí ayudarla con la cena, hicimos un delicioso pollo a la naranja, la cena fue muy amena papa y Sammy después de varios dias llegaron al horario de costumbre, últimamente se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero supongo que es porque mi pequeño hermano también esta creciendo.

Mientras terminábamos de levantar la mesa con mamá sonó el teléfono, y mi hermanito me grito desde el pasillo.

- **Serena es para ti, es Amy –** Grito Feliz.

- **y Tu porque te alegras** – le dije enojada y vi en su rostro un leve sonrojo.

- **ya tómalo que no soy tu sirviente**. - me dijo mientras me tiro el teléfono

- **Hola Amy espera un momento que te pondré en conferencia** – puse en pausa la llamada y luego dique a Mina, que también la puse en pausa y llame a Lita, bien ahora estábamos las cuatro.

- **Listo largalo todo** – dijo sin saludar Mina.

Nos contó que Taiki la acompaño, que hablaron un poco de las evaluaciones que le tocaría a Taiki este año y los posibles inconvenientes que encontraría, cuando dejo los libros el se ofreció acompañarla hasta la casa y descubrieron que vivían a solo 5 calles de diferencia, se la escucho muy emocionada. Finalmente intercambiaron teléfonos y quedaron en llamarse, ella estaba completamente emocionada y me agradecía por el gesto de haberla alentado. Luego por supuesto Mina le dijo que si quería juntarse con nosotras deberá acostumbrarse a que le lluevan invitaciones, con Lita nos reímos mucho por su comentario. Me alegro saber que todo resulto como esperaba. Luego de cuarenta minutos de conferencia telefónica, me despedí de mis padres y me fui a descansar mañana seria un nuevo día del plan conquista a Seiya.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kenji<strong>

Creí que mi hija no terminaría mas de hablar por teléfono, teníamos novedades interesantes con Sammy pero no podíamos comentar nada en su presencia.

**- Bueno mamá, papá iré a dormir, estos serán mis últimos dias de descanso luego la universidad así que será mejor que empiece acostumbrarme** – nos saludos alegremente

**- Que descanses hija** – se despidió mi esposa

**- dulces sueños princesa mía** – la salude esperando a escuchar como cada noche el golpe de su puerta.

- **¿qué han averiguado cariño? –** me pregunto ansiosa mi compañera del alma.

**- Hoy nos reunimos con Nicolas, Rei viene la semana que viene a vivir al templo de su abuelo, por supuesto le costo mucho convencerla de que viniera ayudarlo, pero al fin estará en Tokio.**

**- Eso es grandioso será cuestión de tiempo en que vuelvan a juntarse, y a que no sabes, Serena se hizo amiga de Amy –** me dijo contenta

- **Me pareció extraño el llamado de hace un rato, así que hicimos bien con Nicolas y Andrew de juntarlas.**

**- Si a pesar de que ya no luchan juntas, la hermosa amistad que siempre las unió es parte de de la esencia de todas ellas** – me aseguro sabiamente mi dulce esposa – **averiguaron algo mas** – no sabia como decírselo, quizás ella no quisiera saberlo – **Kenji hay algo que no me estas diciendo**. – siempre soy tan transparente que es difícil poder ocultarle algo.

**- Si encontramos a Setsuna, Hotaru….. y a Darien**.

* * *

><p>Bueno acá esta el 2º capitulo, mmmmm interesante como han cambiado los rolles no? A que no se esperaban a una serena tan avasalladora jajajaja, y todo puede pasar en la vida jajajajja.<p>

La verdad tengo que decirles estoy en pánico por ver que les pareció, como ven lo he hecho mas largo que de costumbre, me tardare un poco mas en actualizar, porque como la historia que quiero contar es larga, pues los capítulos se merecen varios dias jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Por otro lado estoy super contenta, hay un review en especial que recibí que me dejo de culo!, si si si no fuera porque estaba sentada creo que me desmayaba. Así que ahora como siempre pasare a responder sus Review

SEREYA1: Me alegra que hayas encontrado la continuación jajajaja, y al parecer tubo aceptación por tu parte el 1º cap, espero que este también jajajajja. Te mando un beso y gracias por seguirme!.

kittybadillo: Gracias corazón! Y si ya veras que los Seiyas personales nos vuelven locas y que realmente existen, el tema es saber reconocerlo para no dejarlos ir o no? Te agradezco mucho que te hayas pasado y espero te gustara este cap. Besosss

Antitos Kou Leto: Amiguita de mi corazón! Mi cyber amante! Jajajjaja, muchas gracias por tu magnifico Review!, ahora voy a responder tus preguntas.

Haruka por supuesto quien mas podría complicarles todo jajajajja, pero paso a paso como diría merlo jajajajja

Como veras Yaten y Amy, ya aparecieron, aun falta el resto!.

Lamento informarte que Darien si aparecerá en este fic, lo siento pero bien sabes que la vida nunca es color de rosas jajajja, así que lo veremos por aquí, pero verán que no lo odiaran tanto jajajajja.

Nena te adoro lo sabes. Cuídate, estoy esperando aun tu fic!.

Princessnerak: muchas gracias por pasarte!. La verdad que si quise hacerlo distinto a Haruka, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo cap también. Besosss

Solar Knight Marie: Hay dios tenerte por aquí la verdad es un gran honor de nuevo, sabes que eres mi escritora favorita!. En cuanto a tus dudas si como ves aquí la que encara es Serena jajajaj quise darle ese toque y dejar a nuestro amorzote mas tímido jajajja es raro jajajja. En cuanto a Amy y Taiki como te habrás dado cuenta les daré un poco mas de protagonismo, al igual que mina y Yaten también tendrán lo suyo! Bueno muchísimas gracias por haber pasado. Te mando un beso!

analang: muchas gracias por haberte pasado, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas, la verdad es que pienso actualizarlo lo mas pronto que la imaginación me lo permita jajajja, en este caso como veras si bien no fue muy seguido pero tampoco paso tanto jajajaj. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review!

Agatasha: Hola corazón, muchas gracias por pasarte!, me alegro mucho el saber que me sigues jajajaja, y bueno espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado te mando un beso!

Colgate: Wow! Mi musa se decidió aparecer por aquí, te juro que cuando leí el nombre creí que era una broma de Antitos, genial la idea de usar el apodo que mi gran amiga te puso jajajajjaja, me alegra que me hayas escuchado y leyeras esto, te advierto que no es tipo telenovela que todos los dias escribiré algo, las cosas por acá funcionan distinto, pero espero que tras el desarrollo de toda esta historia me apoyes y por supuesto me inspires jajajajaj. Gracias en serio por estar "Seiya".


	3. Cap 3 Desencuentros

POV Ikuko

**- Si a pesar de que ya no luchan juntas, la hermosa amistad que siempre las unió es parte de de la esencia de todas ellas**; **averiguaron algo mas** – conocía la mirada de mi esposo perfectamente, algo mas estaba faltando había algo que no me estaba diciendo – **Kenji hay algo que no me estas diciendo**. – inquirí.

**- Si encontramos a Setsuna, Hotaru….. y a Darien- **Al escuchar aquello lleve mis manos a mis labios para no emitir sonido, Darien….ese nombre, el único de todos aquellos que no quería escuchar, baje mis manos, controlando la sorpresa y espera a que continuara, el me miro de forma expectante y continuo** – Setsuna, luego de trabajar para el Dr. Tomoe, y tras pasar 3 años de la muerte de su esposa, comenzó a salir con él y ahora están conviviendo, la pequeña Hotaru la adora por lo que averiguo Nicolas con su detective, ellas viven en Tokio, así que pensamos que será cuestión de tiempo solamente para que se encuentren. Y… - **Los nervios me estaban comiendo por dentro, estaba esperando que continuara y no lo hacia.

**- Por favor cariño, ya dime de una vez, donde esta Darien, que es de su vida.**

**- Darien, no tiene porque preocuparnos cariño – **me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro** – el vive Kagoshima, es en la otra punta del país, vive con sus padres quienes por suerte están vivos. Tiene un excelente pasar económico, es mas Nicolas lo encontró en una función benéfica, no esta estudiando ninguna carrera, solo se dedica a gastar la fortuna que hacen sus padres. – **Al escuchar aquello no podía creerlo, era como si me hablaran de otro Darien, el siempre había sido tan responsable, maduro, decidido, eso me tomo por sorpresa, y se ve que mi marido también pensaba lo mismo –** Lo se cariño, parece que hablara de una persona totalmente diferente.**

**- Espera un segundo **– le respondí llenándome de pensamientos, buscando las respuestas y ahí estaban** – es sencillo, Si los padres de Darien hubieran muerto él habría tenido aquel fatal accidente y habría tenido que vivir responsablemente velando por si mismo, eso lo hubiera llevado a tomarse las cosas de otra forma, pero como eso no sucedió, este es el verdadero Darien que hubiera existido como que nunca paso nada, lo entiendes – **dije todo de forma tan acelerada que dudaba que mi esposo me pudiera seguir el hilo a mis pensamientos**.**

**- Si – **dijo tomándose de la barbilla y acomodando las cosas que le dije** – tienes razón, al no morir sus padres el no tiene porque preocuparse por salir a delante ni tener una gran carrera, es un heredero, y actúa como tal, te entendí cariño – **Me dijo mientras se reía por lo atropellado de mis ideas. Pero ahora podía estar tranquila, mi hija y Darien, no tenían forma de cruzar camino, todo estaría bien.

POV Serena

Para ser honesta lo único bueno que tenia de levantarme cada día temprano para ir a trabajar era saber que podía ver a Seiya, y tratar de ganarme su corazón, esa era mi motivación para poder hacerlo.

Ya era jueves, solo quedaba un día mas y luego por dos dias no lo vería, y encima ya el lunes comienzo la universidad y no tendré tiempo para quedarme en el Crown y no podré salir tanto con las chicas, hay maldición tendría que haberme quedado en la prepa.

Comencé a vestirme rápido, unos jean cómodos, nada muy provocativo, mis zapatillas rosas, siempre eran mis preferidas a la hora de estar cómoda, me puse una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuarto y un saquito color bordo de tela de corderoy, apenas delinee mis ojos y baje a desayunar como cada mañana, sorprendentemente mi madre y mi padre estaban susurrando, como si hubiera algo que nosotros no podríamos oír, no se dieron cuenta que llegue hasta que carraspee para llamar su atención, ambos giraron sorprendidos.

- **Buenos días tortolitos** – les dije sonriente, de seguro estaban planeando alguna de sus salidas de novios, que lindo era saber que mis padres aun se comportan como dos jóvenes enamorados.

- **Buenos dias hija, no te escuche bajar** – me dijo mi madre mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, luego camine hacia mi papa y el deposito un beso en mi frente.

- **Buen día mi niña, te ves radiante hoy, no puedo creer que te levantes de tan buen humor para ir a trabajar** – en ese momento mis mejillas se prendieron fuego y con mi madre cruzamos miradas cómplices riéndonos por lo bajo – **acaso me he perdido de algún chiste **– nos pregunto papa mirándonos a ambas como si siguiera un partido de tenis.

- **Pero que dices cariño** – le dice mientras apoya una mano en su hombro y voltea para terminar con el desayuno – **simplemente me alegra de ver a mi hija tan responsable y alegre.**

- **Y cuéntame hija como te trata Arakida -**

**- La verdad que es una excelente persona, nos ha tenido tanta confianza que nos deja a cargo del buffet, estaré siempre agradecida por que me conseguiste este empleo papa** – Le dije mientras jugaba con mis hot cake sonriéndome y pensando en la hermosa mirada de mi adorado Seiya.

De pronto el timbre sonó y los tres intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas, quien podría ser a esta hora. Mi madre se limpio sus manos con un trapo de cocina y fue abrir, abrió sus ojos como plato totalmente sorprendida por quien podría estar en la puerta, no aguante la intriga así que corrí a ver de que se trataba y ahí estaba un gigantesco ramo de rosas, formando una luna creciente, las del borde eran rojas, luego otra hilera de color rosa y finalmente en el centro unas hermosas rosas blancas, mi madre recibió el ramo. – **Mama quien te las envía** – me dije sorprendida.

-**Son para ti hija mira tiene una tarjeta** – me dijo retirándola y depositándola en mi mano, la tome temblorosa, esto me había tomado desprevenida.

- **"para la mas hermosa de las princesas" Firma: "Tu misterioso Príncipe" , Wow!-** fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar, mis padres se miraron mutuamente y luego volvieron su vista hacia mi – **No tengo ni idea de quien puede ser** – les asegure.

**- No puede ser alguien que conocieras en alguna disco** – inquirió mi padre.

**- A no ser que tenga algún acosador, porque jamás doy mi dirección papá –** le asegure, en ese momento escuche el dulce llamado de mi amiga.

- **Serena!**- mi madre abrió la puerta. **– Buenos días Sra. Ikuko** – saludo eufóricamente como cada día.

**- Mina, tenemos timbre niña, ya te lo he comentado cierto** – le pregunto con sarcasmo en su tono mi madre, y haciéndole señas que pasara, cuando ella termino de entrar me vio colocando el hermoso ramo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al igual que su boca, la cual tapo par ano emitir un grito de sorpresa.

- **Wow, amiga, quien te dio semejante ramo** – pregunto acercándoos y acariciando con delicadeza las rosas.

- **No lo se mina, simplemente no tengo idea** – Le dije mientras me alejaba un poco del arreglo y lo miraba cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tenia una leve sospecha pero seria imposible, o sea fue un sueño lo que tuve, el no tiene forma de enterarse lo que sueño, no, no puede ser, moví la cabeza negándome aquello. – **Bueno no quiero que se nos haga tarde mejor vamos- **le dije agarrando mi cartera en forma de mochilita, tironee de mi amiga que estaba terminando de leer la tarjeta y salimos de la casa.

- **Y no se te ocurre quien es el que te pudo enviar semejante ramo** – inquirió mi amiga mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro empleo.

- **Ya te lo dije Mina, no hay nada que te este ocultando y a decir verdad estoy tan desconcertada como tu**- Seguimos nuestra trayectoria hacia el Buffet, saludamos a la señora Dan y nos colocamos nuestros uniformes, me encontraba haciendo la caja cuando un suspiro exagerad de Mina me desconcentró completamente, levante la mirada y allí estaban Yaten, Taiki y…Seiya, sin su coleta, miraron hacia nuestro sitio y saludaron, menos mi pelinegro preferido. Después de un rato se fueron hacia sus clases a excepción de Taiki, cuando vi que estaba solo lo llame chistándole mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ya no aguantaba estos cambios de actitud en su hermano, y como le había dado una mano con Amy, me lo debía.

- **buenos dias Serena** – me saludo con su amabilidad característica **– Hola a ti también Mina **– Le dijo estirando el cuello hacia atrás ya que mi amiga se había colgado de la ventana para poder escuchar bien nuestra conversación.

- **Buenos dias Taiki , mmm….te puedo hacer una pregunta.**

**- Acaso no me estas haciendo una ya** – me dijo riéndose. – **perdón, perdón** – se disculpo enderezando su postura al ver mi cara de pocos amigos. – **en que puedo ayudarte-**

- **Gracias, veras, como sabes hable con Amy y me contó todo, o al menos la gran parte.**

**-Si es cierto** – acoto mina para variar. El castaño sonrió.

- **Así que podría decir que me debes una no crees** – le dije al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos apoyándolos en mi pecho, el capto enseguida mi mensaje, asintió y me invito a proseguir **– bueno hay algo que me esta matando. Tu siempre supiste que a mi me gustaba Seiya verdad **– el asintió nuevamente – **Bueno he decidido, estar con él, pero hay dias que se comporta como un egocéntrico, me piropea, no deja de mirarme, y hay otros dias que ni siquiera me da la hora. Acaso hay algo funcionando mal en su cabeza** – el abrió los ojos como plato, medio desconcertado con lo que le decía.

- **A ver explícame como es eso que dices no lo entiendo.**

- **Si, me he dado cuenta que se ha cortado su coleta, y a veces es como que llevara una postiza, lo se lo se es para no decepcionar a sus fans, pero cuando esta con la coleta se hace el galán, y se nota que le intereso pero cuando esta sin la coleta me ignora, y la verdad no pienso seguir con este jueguito enfermizo que ha creado**. – De pronto el castaño estallo en risas y cayeron sus libros que tenia en sus manos, se agacho a recogerlos sin parar de reír, hasta que finalmente recobro el aliento y respondió.

**- Te refieres a hoy.**

**- hoy, y antes de ayer y así, tiene sus dias cierto **

- **Mira déjame que te explico algo, acá hay un mero caso de confusión, te puedo asegurar que mi hermano muere por estar a tu lado, pero sabe que como eres Serena Tsukino, no le harás caso. Pero te aseguro que él no se corto el pelo**

**- Oye Taiki no nos trates de ciegas** – Dijo Mina ofendida por negar lo que nosotras nos dimos cuenta.

- No las trato de ciega, lo que pasa es que uds, se lo estan confundiendo – me asome a ver el rostro de mina que se encontraba colgada del mostrador del kiosco, ambas intercambiamos miradas y nos volvimos hacia él

- Sigo sin comprender – le asegure.

**- Lo que digo es que mi hermano no se ha cortado el pelo, el que estaba hace un rato con nosotros es Zafiro, -** Dios trágame tierra, o sea que he estado coqueteando con ambos que descaro, ahora que deberán cuchichear de mi, todas las cosas malas se movían por mi cabeza Taiki seguía hablando pero no lo escuchaba, ahora estaba claro que me correspondía y que podría estar con el finalmente, aunque no entiendo el porque esa falta de seguridad siendo tan egocéntrico, creído, coqueto y teme que le de una respuesta negativa, algo tengo que idear - **es un nuevo integrante de la banda y amigo de Seiya, son parecidos si observas rápido pero si te detienes a verlos no se parecen tanto. Y Zafiro tiene novia así que es por eso que no responde a tus coqueterías amiga** -

- **O sea que Seiya muere por estar con mi amiga –** Grito emocionada Mina

- **Si pero no entiendo el porque no se anima, porque me tiene en un estándar tan alto.**

**- Vamos Serena, a pesar de que siempre fuiste una chica llorona, que sacaba malas calificaciones y era infantil, eso siempre atrajo a los chicos, y siempre fueron las populares de la prepa, mi hermano tenia rendida a sus pies cualquier chica, pero no a ti, y eso lo cohíbe, y ahora que has jugado con fuego mas aun, es como encontrar el Seiya femenino en ti, es por eso.**

**- Bueno no importa esto lo arreglaremos hoy Taiki, tienes que hacerme un favor** – el asintió expectante- **Mañana por la noche iremos al club "Moonlight" llevalo, yo me encargo del resto.**

**- ¿qué acaso te declararas y pedirás su mano?-** Comenzó a reírse, y al ver que yo no realizaba ningún movimiento paro su risa de pronto - **¿harás eso?**

- **No pediré su mano, estoy enamorada no loca, aun soy joven y tengo toda una vida por delante, pero si me declarare ¿ esta mal que una chica lo haga?**

**- Vamos!, esa es mi amiga! –** Me alentó mi alegre compañera.

**- Muy bien, no le diré nada lo que piensas hacer, pero el grupo three lights hará una aparición mañana por la noche por ese lugar ¿te parece?** – Le sonreí coquetamente **– Eso si, has que vaya Amy, ¿podrá ser?.**

- **Por supuesto ahora es una de nosotras iremos las cuatro** – Contesto Mina por mi, el castaño asintió y se despidió de nosotras, mi amiga salio de su puesto y vino a la caja abrazarme. – **Hay amiga no sabes lo contenta que me pone, eso quiere decir que fue el quien te envió esas flores**.

- **No lo se aun Mina y no quiero engañarme ni ilusionarme, esperaremos a ver que sucede mañana.**

Durante el transcurso del día por supuesto vi a mi adorado Seiya, vino a comprarse su hamburguesa completa como siempre e intercambiamos un par de coqueteos, no me sorprendió en absoluto y el tampoco, era como si estuviera esperando que le coqueteara.

Al finalizar la mañana nos fuimos al Crown, donde esperamos a Lita que terminara su turno hasta que llego Amy.

-**Bueno chicas, organicemos para mañana porque tenemos que ir de compras mañana y no podremos reunirnos aquí, así que en que casa nos cambiaremos.**

**-¿Qué sucede mañana? **– pregunto desconcertada mi peliazul amiga. Mina revoleo los ojos y clavo la mirada en ella.

- **Mañana es viernes y todos los viernes vamos a bailar al Moonlights, los sábados vamos a bailar a Millenium, así que los jueves nos reunimos para ver que ropa nos compraremos, en donde nos cambiaremos y a que hora será el encuentro.**

- **Pero el lunes comienzo la universidad, y quiero estar preparada, yo no podré salir con Uds. Y …..-** No la deje continuar, coloque mis manos sobre las suyas y la mire como perrito mojado.

- **Amy amiga, estar con nosotras, solo por la tarde no es divertido, no hacemos nada divertido en realidad, y ya bastante tenemos con nuestros trabajos y ahora empezaremos la universidad y eso no nos dejara tiempo para reunirnos, eso significa que solo nos veremos cuando salgamos o algún domingo por la tarde** – ella me miraba como rogándome que no la obligara, así que solté sus manos, tome mi malteada y comencé a jugar con el sorbete mientras termine de decir – **A parte me confirmaron que el grupo Three Lights estará allí mañana **– Puse una sonrisa triunfante y por el rabillo del ojo observe como su rostro se ilumino completamente.

- **Bueno un poco de distracción no nos vendrá mal supongo** – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso carmín calido, ahora estaba contenta yo había cumplido con mi parte.

- Bien **pero que nos pondremos mañana, ¿les parece nos juntemos en mi casa? Andrew saldrá con sus amigos de la universidad, así que estaremos solas y tranquilas.**

**- Me parece grandioso Lita, ¿a que hora? – **

Así nos dedicamos planear los detalles de la salida, yo saldría con Amy por la tarde a buscar ropa para la noche luego iríamos a bañarnos y nos encontraríamos todas en lo de Lita a las diez de la noche. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, me encontraba realmente emocionada y positiva, mañana seria el gran día, podría decirlo todo lo que siento y cuanto he anhelado estar con él.

POV Seiya.

Pase toda la noche devanándome los sesos pensando como podía invertir los roles y que bombón no me hiciera pasar nuevamente calores, entre directamente a clases y mis hermanos junto con Zafiro fueron al cuarto de fotocopiadoras, odiaba realmente que no nos dejaran ir a todos juntos uno mas uno menos cual era la diferencia. Pero acá estaba sentado en mi banco observando mi carpeta vacía y sacudiendo el lápiz con nerviosismo, impaciente, aguardando el momento de poder ver a la única chica que fue capaz de hacerme pasar por un tímido adolescente, el ruido de la puerta del salón me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a Yaten junto a Zafiro entrando.

- **¿Dónde esta Taiki?** – Mi hermano levanto los hombros y las manos haciéndome entender que no sabía.

- **Creo que se quedo en el buffet platicando con las chicas.** – me informo mi gran amigo Zafiro.

- **Genial,** - siempre es el que puede quedarse sin problemas- **Maldición!** – exclame con furia mientras golpeaba el pupitre, me había olvidado donde me encontraba ya que el profesor se acerco hacia mi y me corrió de la clase, genial, solo esto me faltaba.

Estaba parado fuera del curso cuando veo que llegaba sonriente y triunfante mi hermano, se sorprendió de verme y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- **Ten cuidado hermano no te estés tan cerca de Tsukino que terminaras con baldes en la cabeza ** me dijo mientras entraba al curso, no pude enojarme, recordé las veces que vi a mi bombón parada fuera de clases y me sonreí también.

Por suerte la clase termino rápido y me dirigí como un bólido al buffet, ahí estaba la luz de mis noches, sonriente atendiendo a cada pelmazo que se dirigía a comprar a sabiendas de poder estar cerca de ella, odiaba que fuera tan hermosa, y odiaba a cada uno de estos dementes intentando coquetearle, fue mi turno, me apoye sobre la caja como de costumbre acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

**- ¿ hoy me regalaras el almuerzo bombón?.**

**- Suéñalo, son 12 yen Kou** – me contesto muy coqueta, saque el dinero para pagarle y quise agarrarle la mano cuando iba a tomar el dinero, pero hizo un rápido movimiento que me lo impidió – **Mejor suerte para la próxima** – me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

**- Tu mano no es lo que quiero tomar** – le dije a la vez que le respondía con otro guiño y observe un leve sonrojo pero no lo suficiente. La cola comenzó alargarse, no me quedo otra que irme a una mesa y observarla trabajar, los chicos me acompañaron sentándose a mi alrededor.

- **Bueno y que haremos hoy** – pregunto animadamente Zafiro.

- **Calma, calma tigre, hoy descansar, el sábado tenemos un concierto y debemos estar preparados**. – contesto Yaten

- **Con respecto a eso,** - comenzó hablar Taiki y el resto dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él.- **hemos estado ensayando mucho y con los estudios no hemos podido distraernos, me parecería bien que salgamos un poco** – eso si nos dejo con la boca abierta, Taiki sugiriendo que salgamos, que nos distraigamos, aquí había gato encerrado.

**- Ok, Taiki, ya dilo, que es lo que quieres** – le dije cortante pero inquisitivamente.

- **Nada simplemente quiero que salgamos un poco para despejarnos y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo no les parece** – Todos nos miramos sorprendidos, pero solo Yaten hablo.

- **La verdad tienes razón debemos salir y despejarnos, que les parece si vamos mañana a Blakmoon, asi de paso…**

**- No!-** Dijo un tono mas alto mi hermano mayor – **Digo o sea, mañana será un caos es la fiesta aniversario, yo estaba pensando en algo mas tranquilo, al estilo de Moonlights.**

**- No lo se muchachos, saben que a la hora de salir soy el primero que se anota, pero mañana tengo un partido y quizás termine cansado.**

- **Bueno, bueno no tenemos que planificarlo ahora, pero si me gustaría que saliéramos los cuatro a divertirnos, si te deja tu novia por supuesto** – le dijo a forma de burla a Zafiro, quien se levanto ofendido por el comentario, el resto solo reímos a carcajadas. Pero había algo que me inquietaba, Taiki jamás era el que proponía una salida y menos insistir en ir algún lugar especial, tendría que atormentarlo luego para que me dijera de que iba todo esto.

El resto del día paso rápido, mas de lo que me hubiera gustado, vi una vez mas a mi bombón, pero a la salida de su horario no coincidimos, no me quedaba otra opción mas que esperar a mañana, aunque me desagradaba el hecho que el fin de semana se acercaba y no podría verla. Salí de clases y me fui a entrenar, mañana tendríamos un partido importante y quería dar lo mejor de mi, ojala bombón pudiera verme jugar, quizás eso podría ayudarme, me sonreía de mis locos pensamientos y el resto de mis compañeros solo gastaba tiempo en molestarme, intente apartarla de mi mente para concentrarme mejor, pero solo un poco fui capaz de apartarla de mis pensamientos.

Luego de darme una ducha reparadora, me fui a casa, iba caminando tranquilo metido en mis pensamientos cuando sin darme cuenta termine en el piso luego de haber colisionado con alguien, me levante rápidamente y le ofrecí ayuda a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo tendida junto a varios paquetes.

**- Disculpa, venia distraído y no te vi **

**- No te preocupes, esto me pasa por haber comprado tantas cosas, venia adivinando el camino –** era bonita, cabellera larga y negra como la noche, curvas definidas y unos ojos color negros penetrantes, ella también me observo de arriba abajo analizándome y cuando llego a mi rostro sucedió lo que odiaba de todo esto – **Oh, por dios eres Seiya Kou **– me dijo totalmente emocionada – **Mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy una gran admiradora de los Three Lights** – Quien no! pensé para mis adentros, a la vez que revoleaba mis ojos. – **Hay no puedo creerlo tengo a uno de los inte…-** le tape la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

- **Escucha preciosa, no quisiera llamar la atención** – le guiñe el ojo a la vez que le señalaba el resto de la gente con la cabeza – **toma te obsequio estas entradas para el concierto que daremos este sábado, te veo ahí, un gusto conocerte Rei Hino.**

A veces no quería ser quien soy, porque se que las chicas se fijan en mi solo porque soy un famoso, si me quitaran la fama quien seria aquella que se acercara a mi por ser simplemente Seiya Kou.

POV AMY

Sentí la claridad asomarse por la esquina de la cortina, despertándome, salte de la cama y corrí a darme una ducha, mientras me enjabonaba intentaba comprender porque es que me había levantado de tan buen humor, y que era esta sensación que me recorría por todo el cuerpo, me sentía feliz y emocionada, Salí del baño y fui acompañar a mi mama a desayunar, ella recién había llegado de hacer treinta y seis horas de guardia, desayunamos en silencio y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

Fui como cada día a la biblioteca para poder ver ese libro de anatomía que no terminaba de comprender, cuando agarre el libro de pronto se cruzo en mi mente una persona, no se que sucedió, pero de pronto me sentí mareada, trate de buscar un apoyo, algo insólito sucedió, no se si era un recuerdo o un sueño despierta pero una imagen vino a mi mente

_Recuerdo_

_Me encontraba sentada en una hamaca con las manos entrelazadas mirando hacia mis pies, de pronto siento que unas manos me sostienen desde los hombros, me paro repentinamente y veo a Taiki con una hermosa sonrisa. Este hace un lado la hamaca para estar mas cerca de ella._

_**- Amy….me has hecho muy feliz, no sabia como hacer esto, la verdad nunca en mi vida creí que me iba a enamorar, pero aquí me tienes, vulnerable a tus encantos, mi hermosa sirena.**__ – el apoya nuevamente sus manos en mis hombros, llevo mis manos entrelazadas apoyándolas en el corazón, como si con eso pudiera evitar que se me saliera de lo rápido que le latía, y poco a poco el rompe la distancia que nos separa y nos fundimos en un hermoso y profundo beso _

_**- Nunca creí que te volvería a ver para poder decirte lo que despertaste nuevamente en mi. Gracias por volver…**_

_Fin del recuerdo_

**- Por dios que fue eso!.**

POV Taiki.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy emocionado que sea viernes, ya quiero que sea la noche para poder verla, aunque honestamente no tengo la remota idea de que decirle o si ella quiere bailar, estaré frito, soy demasiado pata dura tal vez si le pido a Seiya que…. Pero que estoy pensando, si le digo tendré que explicarle y no me conviene, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mi hermano, la verdad se merece un poco de felicidad, ha estado demasiado triste estos últimos años, como si algo le faltara. Aunque creo que los tres nos sentimos vacíos. Quizás es hora de terminar con el grupo, quizás ya es hora de madurar y buscar una profesión, no lo se, pero hay algo que nos esta marcando un final de un tiempo.

- **Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije –** De pronto el grito de Yaten me saco de mis pensamientos. Levante la mirada y estaba con su mirada de furia – **Te he dicho que tenemos que hacer algo con Seiya, ya no soporto verlo asi, tan apagado, en que estas pensando.**

**- Lo siento….emmm….no es que estaba haciendo un repaso mental de las cuentas de matemáticas.**

**- Dios Taiki, para un poco con el colegio, eso es para el martes de la semana que viene, y aun tenemos el concierto que es lo que nos da de comer lo olvidas **

**- Pero ya calmate de una vez quieres –** le dije poniéndome de pie y apartando mi desayuno, ya me había quitado todo el apetito

**- ¿qué es lo que te esta pasando Taiki? ¿ porque tienes esas reacciones últimamente?** – Inquirió Yaten, sabia que debía darle una explicación, pero por primera vez no tenia ninguna.

- **Iré caminando al colegio, quiero despejar un poco mi mente** – Tome los libros y emprendí mi marcha, tenia tantas cosas en que pensar.

Perdido en la profundidad de mis pensamientos termine en las hamacas del parque nº 10, y ahí frente a mi se encontraba la persona causante de mis distracciones, la tortura de mi coeficiente.

**- Buenos días Amy Mizuno** – Le dije sonriéndole, pero ella se paro de golpe dio media vuelta y palideció, eso me asusto – **te encuentras bien **– me acerque para tomarla de las manos parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar

- **¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí? ¿ que haces aquí?** – empezó a decir varias preguntas rápidamente su voz era de completo nerviosismo, como si fuera un crimen que la hubiera encontrado.

**- Calmate Amy, si quieres me voy y…..**

- **No perdona** – me respondió bajando la mirada – **lo que sucede es que …. Olvídalo** – esa pausa que había generado despertó mi lado curioso.

- **Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero puedes confiar en mi, te encuentras bien, sucedió algo** – como siempre haciendo las mil y un preguntas

- **es que…..-** veo como lentamente sus mejillas se tiñen de ese hermoso color carmín tan característico de ella – **hace un rato fui a la biblioteca como todos los dias, y…**

**- Continua** – trate de alentarla

- **Taiki, alguna vez te sucedió de ver algo que no sabes distinguirlo entre un sueño y un recuerdo** – esa pregunta me desconcertó bastante, a que se estaba refiriendo esta niña.

- **No puedo seguirte, lo siento, a que te refieres**. – pero de pronto ella cambia su semblante y una hermosa y radiante sonrisa ilumino todo su angelical rostro.

- **No te preocupes, debe ser todo a causa de los nervios de comenzar la universidad y el hecho de que ya pronto podré ser doctora y ayudar a la gente**

**- Wow, como puedes cambiar tan rápidamente el estado de tu animo, me sorprende de ti Amy.**

**- Y que andas haciendo por aquí, no deberías estar en la escuela ya** – al escuchar aquello miro la hora y efectivamente, estaba quince minutos retrasado.

- **O santo cielo, mira la hora que es, te veo esta noche Mizuno** – alcance a gritarle mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el colegio, jamás creí que yo podría entrar tarde, como es que perdí la noción del tiempo, como es que mis pasos me llevaron hasta ella y que diablos era lo que le paso a Amy. Quizás, esta noche podría preguntarle cuando la vea, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que fui muy evidente al decirle que nos veríamos esta noche, acaso Serena ya habrá hablado con ella será que.

- **Señor Kou** – el grito del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos cuando logre abrir la puerta – **por tratarse del mas aplicado de la clase haré de cuenta que no llego tarde, espero no se le haga costumbre.**

**- Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder** – luego de disculparme, ocupe mi banca, y escuche como Seiya me chistaba intentando llamar mi atención, hasta que fue tan irritante que volteé a ver que deseaba

- **¿por qué llegaste tarde? Te fuiste muy temprano de casa.**

**- Luego te digo, en el receso**. – Vi como Yaten me veía con disculpa en la mirada, yo solamente asentí y él pareció relajarse.

POV Yaten

Sabia que no debía de molestar a Taiki, pero me preocupaba la forma en que últimamente, ha estado despistado, desapareciendo por momentos. Y después Seiya, hace tres largos años ya que no es el mismo, extraño al atrevido y divertido hermano que tenia. Pero al parecer todo estará en mis manos.

Llegamos temprano al colegio, debíamos ir a la sala de copiadoras, para sacar una tirada de un trabajo practico. Al entrar al Buffet escuche esa voz chillona que ponía mis pelos de punta.

- **Hola Yaten!** – me gritaba con demasiada emoción Mina. Esa niña si que era efusiva, recuerdo cuando coincidíamos en el colegio y siempre se colgaba de mi, intentando que fuéramos novios y al parecer seguimos en lo mismo. Es hermosa no lo niego, y muchas veces pensé en decirle que si, pero sabia perfectamente que si accedía seria una farsa, porque no soy de demostrar ningún sentimiento y se que eso la lastimaría. Sacudí mi mano a modo de saludo y ella hizo ademán de desmayarse, logro sacarme una sonrisa, eso si lo hacia bien, siempre me hacia reír.

Zafiro no hacia mas que reirse de la situación, era vergonzoso si lo mirabas desde otro punto. Entramos rapido y comenzamos a preparar las copias

- No es que sea metido pero, no piensas hablar con esa chica – me pregunto mi amigo sin vueltas.

- Tu lo dijiste, no te metas – le dije en un tono cortante.

- No te esperara toda la vida, lo sabes, la traes a tus pies hace tiempo según me dijeron tus hermanos, no veo porque negarte, además se nota a kilómetros que te gusta.

- Ya para Zafiro y metete en tus asuntos – no me gustaba compartir mis sentimientos, y no haría excepciones.

En silencio terminamos de preparar las copias, una vez que terminamos nos disponíamos ir al salón, cuando vemos que Taiki ingresaba corriendo al colegio. No sabia que aun no había llegado, que pudo haber sucedido para que llegara tarde con todo el tiempo extra con el que salio. Esto solo confirmaba lo que venia pensando, algo estaba sucediendo con el mayor de mis hermanos.

POV Mina

El día por suerte paso rápido, mi amiga estaba tan o mas emocionada que yo, hoy sería el gran día para ella, hoy le diría a Seiya todo lo que siente, en cambio yo….. no se que hacer, apenas si me saluda y dirige la palabra, a veces envidiaba el jugueteo de Sere con Seiya, pero sabia perfectamente como era Yaten, y así lo amaba, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Terminamos nuestro turno en el buffet y fui contenta al shopping cerca del Crown para poder comprarme aquella minifalda de tablitas en jean con hermosos destellos, hoy quería estar mas que hermosa.

Llegue finalmente a casa ya eran las 19:30, me desvestí emocionada y me di un delicioso y relajante baño de espuma, estaba tranquila pues ya había comprado todo para esta noche y para mañana, le propondría a las chicas ir a ver a los Three Lights, dicen que será un gran concierto, aunque la verdad no entiendo como es que hoy saldrán con el día que les depara mañana.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápido, ya tendría que estar en lo de Lita, me vestí rápidamente con un conjunto deportivo, tome las bolsas de todo lo que había comprado, metí mi bolso de maquillajes y Salí disparada a reunirme con mis amigas.

Cuando llegue milagrosamente hasta Serena estaba y por supuesto fui motivo de sus burlas por un rato por haber llegado tarde.

- **Lo siento** – me disculpe a carcajadas – **es que la mugre no salía** – todas estallaban en risas, y así comenzamos a vestirnos.

- **Mina!** – dijo asombrada Amy, la ultima en integrarse a nuestro grupo **– realmente piensas salir así **– exclamo, ahora parecía mi madre.

**- Por supuesto Amy, sino como crees que Yaten caerá rendido a mis pies** - Serena y Lita comenzaron a reírse y ella solo se había sonrojado al ver mi diminuta minifalda a tablas de jean con destellos, el hermoso corsé de jean con una estrella adornando el surco de los senos y las botas bucaneras en color negro que había elegido a ultimo momento en aquel escaparate. Decidí recoger mi cabello para que el calor de bailar no me molestara y maquille mis ojos con un delicado tono verde, listo, me sentía realmente como preparada como la diosa del amor. Esta noche seria mío a como de lugar.

POV Serena

La verdad causaba mucha gracia ver como se sonrojaba Amy al vernos vestidas, opte por comprarme un delicado mini short de jean con los bordes desgastados, y lo que llaman un babero, la remera negra solo cubría mis senos y parte de mi torso, dejando una sensual vista de mi ombligo, y toda una espalda descubierta, el babero solo hacia recorrer un hilo por ella. Pedí prestados a Mina los zapatos tipo sandalia negro con detalles en strass, de esa forma mis largas piernas resaltarían mas. Imite a mi amiga e hice una coleta bien alta, dejando solo dos mechones uno a cada lado. Por supuesto elegí mi maquillaje preferido, el rosa, sabia que era lo que me quedaba.

A Amy, solo logre hacerle comprar un vestido, que si bien no era pegado al cuerpo dejaba ver bastante sus curvas, tenia un bonito cuerpo, era color azul marino ya pronto la ayudaría a desinhibirse y hacerla verse como lo que es una hermosa chica; y adornando sus pies unas sandalias haciendo juego.

Lita, bueno ella es así, tiene a su Andrew por suerte y no necesita mas, así que se coloco unos ajustados jean, botas de color champagne que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla y una musculosa blanca que en los bordes se encontraba decorada con unos detalles de encaje.

Ya todas estábamos listas, el taxi llego a tiempo y nos dirigimos a la disco. Al llegar el lugar estaba atestado de gente, eso nos llamo la atención, y cuando Yuki el guardaespaldas del lugar nos hacia entrar por el área VIP, le pregunte que sucedía.

- Hubo un incidente en Blackmoon y cerraron el lugar, así que al parecer hoy estará muy cargado esto, disfruten hermosas – nos contesto guiñándonos el ojo.

Entramos y el lugar efectivamente se encontraba lleno, nosotras para no perder la costumbre nos dirigimos a la barra de tragos, todas pedimos el daiquiris de fresas, Amy era la primera vez que probaba alcohol, veremos cuanto lo disfruta.

Hacia ya dos horas que habíamos llegado, la música ensordecedora nos hacia mover los cuerpos a un ritmo desenfrenado, yo ya iba por el tercer daiquiri y ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto, nos estábamos divirtiendo a lo grande, eso era bueno. De pronto de entre la multitud distingo a un castaño cumpliendo su promesa.

- **Buenas noches señoritas** – nos saluda galantemente ubicándose detrás de Amy, quien al voltear para verlo se tambalea y es atrapada por Taiki.

**- Realmente estas aquí** – le dijo abrazándolo, cosa que hizo que todos viéramos con ojos mas que sorprendidos – **no sabes como te he esperado ven** – le dijo haciéndole señas que bajara y cuando lo hizo deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, ahora si, Taiki tenia una gran deuda conmigo, y ya sabíamos como le afectaba el alcohol fue realmente divertido ver como el castaño se le incendiaban las mejillas. Para que el entendiera aquella actitud, le señale mi daiquiri, y allí lo comprendió, sonriéndose, yo comencé a ver a los alrededores ….. pero no veía la razón de mi existir.

- **mmmmm… y dime Taiki, donde esta** – le dije sin mas rodeos.

- **lo siento Ser, le insistí, pero tenia un partido y al parecer ganaron, porque no llego, lo esperamos hasta hace un rato** – sentí como mi corazos se oprimía, ahora que haría el resto de la noche, ya nada me parecía tan divertido.

- **O sea que…. ¿por ellas vinimos?** – pregunto enfadado como cada vez Yaten – **Yo me largo** – espeto, pero dio media vuelta para irse y se detuvo en seco, al ver a Mina bailando junto a Lita, sus ojos parecían desorbitados, miraba de arriba hacia abajo, me acerque y levante su mentón para cerrarle la boca.

- **No te vaya a entrar una mosca Yaten** – le dije picadamente, el me sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín.

- **Voy por un trago, ¿alguien mas quiere?** – pregunto ahora ya animado, todas repetimos nuestras bebidas, él junto a Zafiro fueron a buscar. Mina saltaba emocionada, porque había logrado algo, que él se derritiera por ella.

En cambio yo, me senté en un sillón de cuero blanco que se encontraba en las mesas del VIP, ya todas mis ganas se habían esfumado con la decepción de no poder tenerlo conmigo.

- **¿por qué esa cara gatita?** – Escuche detrás mío y sin pensarlo sale a los brazos de mi primo, hacia ya unos dias que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba - **¿te encuentras bien?** – yo solo asentí.

- **¿necesitas algo?** – escuche la melodiosa voz de Michiru, solté a mi primo y me acerque a saludarla.

- **No, todo esta bien, es solo que extrañaba a mi primo** – conteste mientras lo abrazaba de su brazo libre y con el otro tomaba la cintura de Michiru.

- **Gatita quisiera presentarte alguien, ya que veo estas sin compañía** – me guiña el ojo con picardía en ellos, yo no podía creerlo mi primo presentándome alguien, se da vuelta haciendo que nosotras hagamos lo mismo, y allí se encontraba parado, como todo un ángel enviado por el mismo Satán para tentar a la mas de las inocentes señoritas, era un joven alto, de blancos cabellos , sus ojos azul celestes intimidantes me observaban detenidamente, él llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, con unos pliegues a cada uno de los lados, haciendo remarcar su abultada entrepierna, una camisa blanca de seda con delicados botones, y los dos primeros desabrochados.

**- Finalmente puedo conocer a la prima de Haruka, no sabes como me ha llenado la cabeza de ti, aunque jamás me dijo que eras mas hermosa que todo el firmamento junto**- me dijo galantemente mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi mano, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, su forma grácil y a la vez felina de moverse me hipnotizo, solo reaccione y deje de verlo cuando Haruka puso una mano en su pecho haciendo que se enderezara.

- **No te pases, lo sabes** – le afirmo, y el solo se sonrió – **El es Diamante un compañero de la universidad, te lo presento solo porque nos veras seguido, así ya vas conociendo alguno de mis amigos** – me explico Haruka, y yo como niña tonta solo asentí sin apartar mis ojos de los de aquel galante joven.

**- Serena esta todo bien** – escuche decir a Taiki, y eso me saco del ensueño en el que aquel me había envuelto.

- **Si él es mi primo Haruka, su novia Michiru y su amigo….. Diamante, chicos él es Taiki y es…..**

**- Si nos conocemos **– respondió Diamante mientras se reía – **mi hermanito ahora esta con ellos en la banda **– cuando dijo aquello voltee a verlo nuevamente.

- **Tu eres el hermano de Zafiro** – pregunte extrañada, demasiadas coincidencias, decía en mi interior

- **Diamante, ¿qué haces aquí?** – Se sobresalto Zafiro al llegar con los tragos acompañado de Yaten.

**- Mi imagino que Petzite ¿no sabe que estas aquí cierto?** – Zafiro solo se sonrió, wow, que bella sonrisa tenia, al parecer ese era el nombre de la novia que me comento Taiki.

- **Y te agradecería que siga sin saberlo.**

**- Disfruta hermanito, luego de mañana ya no se te hará tan sencillo hacer estas escapadas** – le dijo con simpatía, luego se despidió de todos y se perdió en la multitud.

- **Es raro tu amigo Primo** – le asegure

**- Lo se, bueno gatita, si quieren me avisan cuando quieran irse y las llevo** – deposito un beso en mi frente y se retiro.

El resto de la noche decidimos disfrutarla todos juntos, Taiki logro sentar a Amy, y luego de dos botellitas de solo agua ya estaba media recuperada pero totalmente avergonzada por haber reaccionado así. Lita me acompaño el resto de la noche, ella sabia de mi amargura e hizo todo lo posible para que tratara de pasarla bien. Mina….. digamos que fue de todas quien mejor la paso.

* * *

><p>Lo se lo se no me maten se que me demore un montón en actualizar, el problema era que la inspiración se me había esfumado, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, bueno ya sabemos donde están algunos de los personajes, al igual que vieron que Rei llego antes de lo planeado…porque será ?. Y porque diablos Seiya no fue! Dios que muchacho, dejándola esperando pobre Sere.<p>

Que les pareció la aparición de diamante? Channnnnn no se la esperaban esa jajjajajaj.

Bue ahora hacer los deberes y contestar a sus magníficos review

angeles grandchester: gracias por tomarte tiempo y dejarme tu saludo, me alegra saber que te gusto!. Y espero que este capi te haya gustado, besitos.

SEREYA1. wowwwwwwwwwww pedazo de review! Me encanto, ahora te comento, bueno lo del corte de cabello quedo cubierto en este capi. La forma de llamar de mina a serena tienes toda la razón y ya lo he cambiado, es verdad era demasiado. En cuanto a la solitaria de amy, debes recordar que ella siempre fue solitaria y tenia una vida media triste, recuerda ese cap en donde darien le daba ánimos te acuerdas?, es por eso que la hice de esa forma. Mina es la forma en la que me la imagino yo si no hubiera sido una sailor. Por supuesto que esta historia habrá mucho de las tres parejas. Tus ideas y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos!. Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer al igual que dejarme tus comentarios. Besitossss, esperare tus comentarios sobre este.

SEREYA jajajjaj bueh, ya ves era zafiro jajajjaja, darien no aparece ni en sueños…al menos por ahora jajajjaja besoss

Antitos Kou Leto Ho my love!, gracias por estar siempre presente y darme ánimos. No bromas please jajajajjaja, viste lo del pelo? Jajajjajja y algo tenia que hacer, porque "mi Seiya" tiene un mellizo idéntico, aunque a ellos lo diferenciaban la cara sin afeitarse y los anteojos jajajjaja. Espero que te guste este cap. Nos chateamos perra te quiero!.

Solar Knight Marie. Wow!, gracias!, es un placer realmente saber que andas por mi fic!. Espero que te guste este cap, como veras estoy poniendo de apoco de todas las parejas, y a pedido tuyo por supuesto mas de taiki y amy jajajjaja. En cuanto a la aparición de darien te puedo dar un gran adelanto…..todavía no aparecerá….. pero no será malo….es todo lo que diré! Jajajjajaj. Lo del pelo quedo cubierto aquí ajajaj. Haruka por supuesto es un placer hacerle complicadas las cosas a sere jajajjaja. Bueno espero que te guste este cap y por supuesto esperare ansiosa tu review! Besosss

Bansheeyris: Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias!. La verdad me pareció copado la idea de hacer que los padres de Sere sean los misteriosos así cambiamos un poco jajajjaja. Y si quiero que este fic sea realmente de una vida normal de las chicas!. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Besitos!

angel kou: Gracias mi vida por pasarte! Besitos

Evelyn: mi cielo! Que bueno es haber leído que te pasaste por aca!. Mira nada esta definido, y si tienen los sueños es por algo no crees! Jajajaj aparte si los padres de Sere, andrew y Nicolas insisten en juntarlas, están cambiando ya las cosas!. Darien y serena?...que puedo decirte, te acuerdas que en el foro tu abriste un tema que decia como conociste a tu Seiya, y yo te dije que lo plasmaría en un fic, pues aquí lo tienes jajajajaj, ya sabes el desenlace, y con quien termine…..así que…lo sabes jajaajja besitos corazón y gracias por seguir! Besos

**Colgate: Seiya! Pasaste, pasaste! Quiero verte!, por dios que sea pronto o voy a estallar!. Mira si queres que algo no lo ponga decimelo!, y no todavía no viene el papelón jajajaj quedate tranqui, pero estate atento jajajajja . Al parecer gusta nuestra historia jajajajja. Gracias por estar en mi vida…yo también te extraño estrellita….besos.**

MaRiZa 02 Gracias por pasar por aquí!, bue si me tarde en actualizar un poco jajajja, prometo intentar hacerlo mas rápido! Besos!

ROSARIO: Bienvenida!, otra fan de sailor moon!, si aquí hay historias muy lindas, atragantes e interesantes!, me alegra que sigas la mía me pone muy contenta, y bue no has tenido que esperar tanto como aquellas que quieren matarme jajajjajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap! Besos.

Aly Kou: Hola! Gracias por sumarte!, la verdad si tendrá mucho de Sere y Seiya, espero cumplir con todas las expectativas, aunque es bastante diferente a buscando tu resplandor, pero prometo todo pero todo tiene un motivo jajajaja. Bueno besitos y esperare tu review!


	4. Cap 4 La confesion de un amor

POV MINA

Estábamos pasándolo a lo grande, daiquiri tras daiquiri, la música hacia moverme al ritmo sin tapujos, de pronto escucho a Amy que grita

**- Realmente estas aquí** – quede helada, cualquiera esperaría esa reacción de parte mía pero Amy?, Wow si el alcohol podía hacer algo, ahora lo estábamos comprobando realmente. – **no sabes como te he esperado ven** – le dijo haciéndole señas que bajara y cuando lo hizo deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, de pronto veo a Sere que le hace señas al castaño de que nuestra peliazul amiga estaba tomada, y comienza a mirar para todos lados, sabia que el muy cobarde no vendría y note en los celeste de ella como la desilusión la invadía. Pero a pesar de sentirme mal por mi amiga no quise perder el tiempo y ve al peliplateado de mi tormento. Estaba con una camisa blanca de seda, suelta pero enmarcando cada parte de su torso, hay dios moría por acariciarlo, el pantalón de vestir medio ajustado negro que llevaba le calzaba como anillo al dedo. Pero el ni se tomo tiempo en mirarme, así que tome la mano de Lita y seguimos bailando.

Como siempre el tan rezongón, escucho cuando se queja que la razón de que estuvieran allí éramos nosotras, me encontraba dándole la espalda, cuando veo que Lita me mira divertida.

- **Tendrías que ver la cara que tiene Yaten, te esta mirando de arriba abajo y por supuesto tardo mas tiempo en tu retaguardia** – me comento entre risas, y sentí como me invadía toda la felicidad, si! Si! Yaten deje impresionado a Yaten, gritaba mi vocecita interna – **Serena le acaba de cerrar la boca** - me fue describiendo todo mi castaña amiga.

**-Voy por un trago, ¿alguien mas quiere?** – escuche que pregunto animadamente, si Yaten hablando animado, ni se lo imaginan, así que me di vuelta y levante la mano mientras le guiñe el ojo y el dejándome completamente perpleja me sonrió, la noche no podía ser mas perfecta.

Cuando regresaron con los tragos sucedió todo rápido.

- **Oye Mina…emmmm….¿quisieras bailar conmigo?** – QUE! Grite en mi interior y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

- **Si claro, estamos aquí para eso no**, - Pregunte nerviosa – **digo para bailar** – el sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa y me retiro el trago de la mano, dejándolo en una mesita y fuimos a la pista, bailamos de todo tipo de ritmo, y jamás, pero jamás borro la sonrisa de su rostro, no sabia que estaba pasando con las chicas, ni si se habían ido o si estaban bailando, solo sabia que por una vez sentí que la vida me estaba dando una buena.

Después de un rato de tanto bailar, ambos estábamos agotados – **Te importaría si nos sentamos un rato** – me pregunto el de manera tierna rozando con sus labios al hablar la comisura de mi oído derecho – **no hay problema** – le respondí, y justo cuando íbamos a salir de la pista sonó un lento, lo mira haciendo puchero y comenzó a reírse y sin que dijéramos nada, me acerco nuevamente a la pista sin soltarme la mano en ningún momento, me dio una vuelta y con una mano tomo de mi cintura, y comenzó a cantarme al oído

_**Es tarde, a la noche; ella busca que vestir,**_

_**después**__** se maquilla y peina su largo pelo,**_

_**y me pregunta: me veo bien?**_

Entonces se separa un poco, me mira de arriba abajo mientras me da vuelta, y vuelve acercarme hacia él.

_**Le digo: si, estas maravillosa hoy...**_

No necesite mas susurros, ni miradas ni nada, yo Mina Aino, le gustaba a Yaten Kou esa era toda la señal que quería, así que sin dudarlo plante un beso de lleno en sus labios, al principio no reacciono, pero luego se entrego a mis labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de nuestro cuerpos, nos separamos por la falta de aire y mantuve los ojos cerrados tenia miedo de cómo podría reaccionar, pero aun sentía su mano firmemente tomando mi cintura, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y veo que el aun con sus ojos cerrados sonreía, y también fue abriéndolos, ambos agitados por el momento continuábamos viéndonos

- **Sabes….hace tanto tiempo que me gustas Mina, que hoy, realmente me di cuenta, que si no eres mía, no dejare que seas de nadie** – ni bien termino de decirme aquello comenzó a besarme, esta vez podía sentir tanto deseo, tanta pasión que respondí del mismo modo, y a medida que íbamos bailando, nos íbamos corriendo hasta que una columna nos detuvo y allí lo deje apoyado mientras nuestros labios no dejaban de danzar. Esta vez fui yo quien rompió el momento, y me quede observándolo, ambos nos mirábamos…..

- **A mi también siempre me has gustado….. y bueno….yo quería saber** – no sabia como preguntarle y si me daba una patada, y si todo era a causa del alcohol y si mañana no se acordara de esta hermosa noche yo quedaría destrozada, así que no me anime – **no se les hace tarde? , digo mañana tienen recital **– entonces el vio la hora, eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada, sus ojos lo dijeron todo.

- **Maldición, es muy tarde, debemos irnos pero antes quisiera que me des tu numero de teléfono, me gustaría llamarte a tu casa si es que no te molesta** – hay será cierto, y si esto también es producto del alcohol que hago que hago…. Me preguntaba mientras miraba para todos lados buscando una respuesta.

- **Ok, espera que busco algo para anotarlo** – le dije mientras salía como un bólido a pedir un bolígrafo a la barra, cuando volví el seguía apoyado sobre la columna pero con su campera ya en la mano y acompañado por Taiki y Zafiro – **Aquí tienes, nos vemos,** le dije mientras le daba un beso rozando la comisura de sus dulces labios, los chicos cruzaron unas miradas y empezaron a empujarlo de salida, entonces volteo y grito

- **¿Iras a verme mañana?** – hay no podía creerlo, me lo estaba preguntando obvio que estaré allí, esas cosas no se preguntan, y veo como se va alejando entonces me di cuenta que encerrada en mi ensueño no le había contestado.

**- Como siempre!-** grite agitando la mano gesto que el me devolvió y un carraspeo a mis espaldas me hizo reaccionar, me di vuelta rápidamente y allí estaban Serena, Amy, Lita, Haruka y Michiru, sentí como me prendía fuego de vergüenza.

- **Al menos una de nosotras la paso bien** – Me dice Sere mientras me toma del brazo empujándome hacia la salida – **Quiero todo el detalle** – me pidió animosamente.

Yaten POV

No podía creer todavía, todo lo sucedido todo lo que hice, porque cada vez que estoy frente a ella tengo que hacer cosas así sin pensar, porque es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cada sonrisa que me regala siento como se llena todo mi cuerpo, pero ella es tan….torpe, inmadura y un sin fin de cosas que podría enumerar…..

- **Hey, vas a contestarme** – Taiki me saca de mis pensamientos y ahí me doy cuenta que ya estamos solos en la camioneta, pero en que momento se bajo Zafiro, cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba en este trance tan irreal creado por Mina Aino – **Yaten te estoy hablando** – volvió a preguntarme.

- **Lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa que me decías** – Hice ademán de molestia cruzando mis brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

- **Que si me vas a contar que es lo que sucedió con Mina, todos lo vimos, pero quiero entenderte- **

**- No tengo porque hacerlo, es asunto mío lo que haga, tu quédate con Amy, que por lo visto bastante trabajo te va a dar** – le dijo a tono de burla y el se sonrió. Bastante se le había subido el alcohol aquella niña, pero a Mina no, por lo visto es bebedora bastante seguido para que aquellos Daiquiris no la hayan afectado tanto

- **Solo quiero pedirte que no la lastimes, ella a pasado por muchas desilusiones y no me gustaría saber que andas conquistándola solo como un trofeo mas** – Aquellas palabras me dolieron, como podría creer que yo sería capaz de lastimar a mi diosa, a mi Venus, no jamás podría hacerle algo a ella .

- **Ya no te metas** – le pedí por ultima vez, y el resto del camino a casa fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos vimos a Seiya durmiendo en el sillón, rodeado de palomitas, di una pata al mueble y termino por caerse, junto a Taiki comenzamos a reírnos del golpe que se dio y él solo se agarraba la cabeza como quien tuviera una buena resaca. – **Que sucedió aquí, acaso vinieron los del equipo a festejar**- le pregunte a mi hermano.

- **Huy si festejaremos un empate, nos fue mal** – dijo incorporándose y sentándose mientras recogía agachado las palomitas tiradas.

- **Y porque no viniste, estuvimos esperándote para ir a bailar, se suponía que iríamos lo cuatro** – Lo regaño Taiki, yo ya sabia de que venia el asunto, camine tranquilamente hasta mi cuarto.

Lentamente desabroche mi camisa, mientras que mi mente me hacia una jugarreta, y veía como si Mina se acercara seductoramente hacia mi y me ayudara junto a mis manos desabotonándola. Sacudí la cabeza y efectivamente ella no estaba allí, parece que esto era solo el comienzo de la locura que me acompaña cada momento que estoy frente a ella.

Serena POV

Ya habíamos dejado a las chicas, quien mas trabajo nos do fue Amy, pobre dando tumbos para todos lados, espero que su madre no se enoje con nosotras y la deje salir nuevamente con nosotros, aunque no fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero la pase bien con mis amigas y eso vale la pena. Venia concentrada en el auto de mi primo, mirando cada anuncio del recital de los Three Lights, viendo sus zafiros, esos ojos que esta noche no tuve el placer de ver, viendo el contorno de sus labios, que no pude probar, porque no vino, porque ….

- **Y ahora que estamos solo me vas a decir porque tanta cara de melancolía** – me pregunto Haruka mientras tomaba mi mano.

- **No puedo** – le dije bajando la mirada, pero el delicadamente levanto mi rostro y me hizo verlo, en sus ojos ya había angustia, y no me gustaba que mi primo se sintiera mal por mis pesares – **Te vas a enojar** – le recalque para que no insistiera.

- **Prometo que no** – me dijo – **adelante Gatita, pruébame**.

Lo medite un momento suspire pesadamente y largue todo en forma de verborrea, esperando que no entendiera mis palabras, le explique que me gustaba hacia mucho tiempo Seiya, de nuestros coqueteos, y de la forma de sentirme cerca de él, del plan que idee con las chicas y la ayuda de Taiki y de cómo me sentí cuando vi que el no había venido.

- **Tanto te interesa ese tipo** – Me pregunto pensativo, yo inundada por la vergüenza solo asentí con la cabeza – **Entonces, pienso que deberías ir mañana al recital que darán, esperarlo afuera, o verlo antes no importa, lo importante aquí es que le digas las cosas que sientes, en lo personal no me gusta ese tipo, es muy engreído y egocéntrico, y todo un don Juan, pero si tu estas segura, no haré nada para interferir, eso si, si me entero que te hace algo, no respondo de mi **– Me puso contenta saber que mi primo me daba el visto bueno, no me gusta ocultarle las cosas, y también se que se toma muy en serio el protegerme, estoy segura que si alguien me disparara el seria el primero en saltar delante de esa bala. No se que haría sin Haruka, pero era cierto lo que me decía, un boliche no es lugar para la mejor declaración, tengo mis armas de seducción y puedo usarlas a mi antojo en donde quiera, así que mañana lo haría.

- **Gracias Haru, me hizo muy bien hablar contigo** – deposite un beso en su mejilla, habíamos llegado a casa – **haré eso.**

- **Ya tienen quien las lleve al recital** – Pregunto amablemente.

- Si iremos todos con papa, gracias de todas formas- le dije mientras bajaba del auto, él como siempre espero a que este dentro de casa, y lo salude desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Una vez que se había ido me cambie de ropa y me puse el remeron que uso para dormir, como siempre me senté a observar la hermosa luna que iluminaba mi cuarto ya oscuro, y unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al ver el lucero junto a la luna, mi alma se embriago de nostalgia, como anhelando algo, como si la luna y aquella estrella me hubiesen quitado algo importante, finalmente el sueño me venció, y ahí con la luna y las estrellas cerré mis ojos.

POV Seiya

Solamente escuchaba las quejas de Taiki, mientras comenzaba a limpiar aquel desastre. No escuchaba en realidad lo que me estaba diciendo, tampoco tenia importancia.

- **Realmente Seiya, ella te quiere** – fue lo único que fui capaz de captar, me quede parado junto a la mesada de la cocina y voltee a verlo.

- **¿de que o quien estas hablando?** – el quedo sorprendido, al parecer ya me dijo de quien estaba hablando, y volvió a enojarse.

- **Podrías aunque sea prestarme atención por solo cinco minutos** – me pregunto con voz calma a la vez que se sentaba – **Te lo digo en serio hermano, Serena Tsukino esta enamorada de ti, te dije que nos encontraríamos con ellas, pero porque ella esta noche quería que de una vez por toda se terminara el histeriqueo con el que se están manejando e hicieran algo.**

- **Mira Taiki, ya bastante mal me ha ido hoy como para que vengas hacerme este tipo de bromas, quedo claro** – conteste de forma abrupta mientras tiraba el plato dentro del fregadero.

- **No es ninguna broma hermano, sabes como es Serena, y ella esta noche quería sincerarse contigo, la pobre quedo desecha por causa tuya.**

- **Es imposible** – negaba con todas mis fuerzas – **siempre le he coqueteado, siempre le he dado señales de lo que me interesa, hasta he soñado con ella y le envié un ramo de rosas, el cual por cierto no me agradeció en ningún momento, por dios es Serena Tsukino, jamás se fijaría en mi** – me lamente de demostrarme tan cobarde, pero mis hermanos eran los únicos que conocían mi verdadera forma de ser, mi verdadero yo.

- **Para ser uno de los músicos mas populares de nuestra generación y ser el galán del grupo suenas muy incrédulo, pero Serena te quiere, te lo aseguro** – Me dijo en forma de consolación mientras golpeaba mi hombro – **Mañana Irán al recital, espero y hagas las cosas bien. Aunque sea esta vez.**

Y así me dejo absorto por aquellas palabras, bombón me quería, eso sonaba imposible, pero….que haría….en que mundo estoy, es a quien siempre he amado en silencio, por la que siempre he esperado, y ahora con la noticia de que ella me corresponde, no se como manejarlo….

Ya era tarde, nada podría hacer hoy era momento de descansar, me encontraba en mi cuarto estaba quitándome la sudadera cuando una imagen apareció en mi mente, la vi a ella toda desarreglada, manchada en sangre no reaccionaba y yo gritaba su nombre "SERENA…. SERENA…" me vi a mi mismo vestido de una forma muy extraña pidiendo ayuda, de pronto la imagen se desvaneció y en mi corazón sentí una gran angustia, debía saber como estaba, tenia que saberlo.

Me puse mi saco rojo y comencé a correr como un loco, no veía a nadie, solo escuchaba las quejas de las personas al golpearlas en mi andar. Casi sin aliento llegue a su casa, que debía hacer, golpear la puerta y decir "disculpe señor pero creo que su hija esta en peligro por una imagen que mi trastornado cerebro transmitió", o quizás debería…y ahí la vi, en una de las ventanas reposando su hermoso cabello sobre sus brazos, durmiendo angelicalmente, no se como, pero sentí que mi corazón me transportaba y sin darme cuenta llegue a su balcón sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Me quede allí observándola, vi que de pronto se encontraba agitada, quizás no estaba teniendo un buen sueño, como me encantaría entrar y reconfortarla en mis brazos y que ni sus sueños la lastimen, todo, haría todo porque mi bombón jamás sufriera. Abrí lentamente la ventana y acaricie sus dorados cabellos, ella dio un leve pero profundo suspiro, como si con aquella caricia se calmara. Que había sido aquella visión, porque la creí en peligro, que era lo que me estaba pasando, no lo sabia, pero no es la primera vez que siento a Serena tan allegada a mi, como si me perteneciera, como si ya hubiéramos estado juntos, alguna vez, quizás en otra vida.

POV Serena

La brisa de la mañana me despertó con escalofrío, al abrir mis ojos me percate que la ventana se encontraba abierta, en que momento la abrí me levante rápidamente y mire hacia todos lados, como podía no acordarme de haber abierto la ventana, y de pronto recordé aquel raro sueño en el que algo brillante salía de mi cuerpo y despertar en una camilla de hospital rodeada de mi familia, también estaban Mina, Amy, Lita los chicos, y una joven que no recuerdo haber visto nunca, con largos cabellos negros como la noche, no reconocía a ninguno de ellos, y la angustia comenzó a embriagar mi cuerpo y me sentí atrapada en un mundo que no era el mío y ahí…..como magia sentí los labios de él….. sus caricias…. Dios! Este chico me esta matando, si no hago algo para estar con el seguiré torturándome en sueños por no haberlo hecho.

Entre rápido al baño para arreglarme, como un bólido llegue a desayunar junto a mi familia, sentía que la comida no bajaba con la rapidez que yo quería.

- **Cariño calmate, te vas atorar** – me decía mi madre al ver la rapidez con que me zambullía todo.

- **Estoy apurada, es que hoy es el recital y tengo tantas cosas que hacer.**

**- Serena aun son las ocho treinta de la mañana** – mi padre con desconcierto me hablaba, entonces caí de cuenta que efectivamente era demasiado temprano me apoye abruptamente sobre el respaldar de la silla, dejando que cada bocado cayera a su ritmo.

**- Hija ¿te encuentras bien?**- se preocupo al verme desconcertada y toco mi frente, hice señas que todo estaba bien y le sonreí para calmarla – **Tan temprano has llegado que te levantas a esta hora?**

**- Lo cierto es que llegue hace un rato, pero no tuve un buen sueño y la brisa que entro por la ventana me hizo despertar.**

**- Ya te lo había dicho hija, debes cerrar las ventanas en la noche.**

**- Lo raro papa, es que juro estaba cerrada, no lo se, yo no recuerdo haberla abierto.**

**- Conociendo tus salidas con las chicas, nunca recuerdas lo que haces al llegar así que no me sorprendería** – comento a forma de burla mi padre y yo conteste con una mala cara.

- **Bueno aprovechare que me he levantado tan temprano para asear mi habitación** – Me excuse levantándome de la mesa y mis padres se miraron con desconcierto, gesto al que no le preste demasiada atención, se supone que soy una chica universitaria ya, no se de que se asombraban.

Comencé por limpiar el baño y luego al desastre mayor, mi dormitorio, cuando me encontraba levantando todo el tiradero del suelo, de pronto el reflejo del sol en mi ventana llamo mi atención algo brillaba en el balcón, abrí la puerta corrediza y salí, pude ver en mis pies un brillo pequeño pero intenso, me agache lentamente y me sorprendió ver aquello, será posible….. acaso esto significa que el estuvo aquí…..

POV Rei

La verdad estaba muy emocionada, fue una gran idea venir a Tokio ayudar a mi abuelito, si no fuera por adelantar mis planes no podría haberme topado con Seiya kou, wowww, uno de los Three Lights, era un gran día, porque todos sabían que hoy habría un nuevo integrante en el grupo, no se sabia quien era ni el nombre, pero seria un gran suceso y yo no me lo perdería.

**- Rei ¿te falta mucho?** – Escucho a mi novio Nicolás gritándome desde las afueras del templo.

**- Esto es un templo sagrado tonto ya deja de gritar y no me apures** – Le grite mientras le revoleaba mi suéter, menos mal que tiene reflejos y lo agarro, sino debía cambiarme de ropa para poder combinar con otro.

Termine de arreglarme y salí a nuestro encuentro, el estaba como siempre con su pelo todo enmarañado, una remera color azul marino y unos Jean gastados.

- **Con todo el dinero que tienes no entiendo porque demonios sigues vistiéndote como un pordiosero para salir**, le dije mientras tomaba mi suéter de sus manos.

- **Por que se que a ti te gusta mas que me vista as**í – me dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, gesto que devolví, no podía negarlo, podría parecer un pordiosero, ser algo torpe, pero amaba a ese chico.

- **Apurate que no quiero llegar tarde** – le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo para dirigirnos al recital.

- **No se porque quieres apurarte, después de todo supuestamente no vendrías hasta la semana entrante **

**- Acaso interrumpí tus planes?** – le recrimine mirándole a la cara, acaso Nicolás estaría con alguien mas y por eso le sorprendió que llegara antes…..no, no podía ser eso…no mi Nicolás.

**- Por supuesto que no** – me respondió mientras me besaba delicadamente la frente – **es solo que me hubiese gustado ir a buscarte, nada mas.**

Cuando llegamos al estadio ya la cola era muy larga, y por mas que faltaran aun tres horas para el comienzo del recital la gente andaba como loca por querer entrar, a nosotros nos toco estar justo detrás de uno de los tantos grupitos de chicas. Había dos rubias despampanantes, una peliazul una joven alta de cabellos castaños que se encontraba abrazada de un apuesto muchacho de cabellos rubios.

Sin querer escuchaba sus comentarios con respecto al grupo, tan ilusas pobres, hablando como si los conocieran.

- **Hay espero que Yaten hoy si me dedique una canción** – Decía ensoñadoramente la chica de cabellos rubios decorado con un moño rojo.

- **tu crees que lo hará realmente Mina** – Escuche que el joven le preguntaba de forma creíble, como si aquella joven realmente tuviera un contacto con los chicos.

- **Soñar todavía es gratis** – se ve que mi pensamiento fue en un tono elevado, ya que todos voltearon a verme, las chicas me miraban de forma acusadora, y una de ellas, la rubia de coletas me miro de arriba abajo, como analizando cada detalle de mi ser, eso me estremeció, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue Nicolás.

- **Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí?-** La cara de desconcierto y nerviosismo de ambos me llamo la atención.

- **Acaso conoces a esta gente** – pregunte mientras los señalaba

-**Oye tu quien te crees para andar señalando así a la gente** – Me grito la castaña, cosa que no me gusto mucho ya que arremango su blusa como preparándose a pelear.

**- Chicas un momento** – intervino el rubio **– Les presento el es Nicolás Kumada, un gran amigo de mi infancia, y la joven a su lado es Rei Hino, su novia, es un placer conocerte finalmente **– me dijo muy sonriente – **llevo mucho tiempo escuchando a mi amigo hablar de ti **– el se sonrojo, pero a mi me encanto saber que mi Nicolás hablaba de mi con sus amigos, aunque no le conociera ninguno hasta ahora.

- **El gusto es mío** – respondí junto con una reverencia.

- **Déjame que te presento, ella es mi novia Lita Kino** – acercando a la castaña que segundos antes quería golpearme, la joven me dedico una sonrisa media forzada y estrecho mi mano, y pude comprobar que era una muy fuerte, menos mal que no llego a golpearme **– Ella es Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino y por supuesto Serena Tsukino** – Cada una de ellas me fue reverenciando a medida que las nombraba, pero al nombrar a Serena Tsukino sentí un gran aura a su alrededor, un hermoso resplandor, y de pronto la vi como si estuviera vestida como una princesa, con un elegante vestido blanco y una hermosa corona con detalles de lunas en cuarto creciente, cerré mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tendría que consultar al fuego sagrado, había algo extraño en aquella joven.

POV Seiya

Me encontraba muy nervioso a pesar de haber hechos tantos recitales en nuestra vida, hoy precisamente era un día especial, quería que todo fuera perfecto, tenia que serlo. Había planeado cada detalle, cada palabra que diría, tenia que hacerle saber todo lo que sentía por ella.

Mis hermanos y Zafiro se encontraban en el camarín hablando de la cantidad de gente que había venido, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, Yaten se levanto y abrió la misma.

- **No quiero molestarlos chicos, simplemente quería desearle buena suerte a mi hermanito** – Dijo con mucho felicidad Diamante.

- **Gracias hermano, realmente la necesitare, no se como pueda reaccionar el publico con un integrante nuevo**

**- ****No te preocupes Zafiro **– le dije a modo de reconfortarlo – **Tienes todo lo que necesitas y mas para triunfar a nuestro lado **– me sonrió en forma de respuesta, era cierto, mi amigo tenia una gran voz y de mas esta decir que tenia un atractivo especial con las chicas

**- Bueno no los molesto mas, Suerte Muchachos!** – Nos alentó alegremente, era un buen tipo, se notaba, él como nosotros tenia un gran vínculo con su hermano y eso merecía de nuestro respeto.

- **Bueno muchachos están listo** – Les pregunte saltando de mi asiento y todos hicieron lo mismo

- **A triunfar** – Gritamos todos en unísono y comenzamos a correr por los pasillos hacia el escenario, cuando estábamos todos allí.

- **Oye Taiki, estas seguro que vendrán** – le pregunte aun nervioso a mi hermano.

- **Por supuesto que si, le deje las entradas en la casa de Serena, como me lo pediste.**

Nada podía fallar, todo seria perfecto, los gritos de nuestros fans eran ensordecedores, los técnicos hacían volar las luces hacia todas las direcciones, Zafiro se ubico en la batería, Yaten tomo su bajo, Taiki se coloco en el teclado y yo tome mi compañera, mi guitarra amiga, de pronto el humo comenzó a expandirse por el escenario y el telón comenzó abrirse lentamente, el momento había llegado, el nerviosismo se alejo de mi y comencé a cantar nuestro primer hit:

_Busco tu amor….._

_Busco tu amor….. _

(las luces frente a mi no me dejaban ver, quería ubicarla para poder cantarle mirando sus celestes, nuestros fans se pusieron de pie y comenzaron aplaudir fervientemente como cada concierto)

_Tu brillo se mostro por una eternidad_

_Tu sonrisa da paz _

_es una estrella mas_

_Amare por siempre tu voz ….. estrella infinita_

(los nervios comenzaron a volver hacia a mi al no encontrarla, de pronto vi a la joven a quien le obsequie las entradas, Rei se llamaba y a su lado estaba un joven de pelo revoltoso de color castaño)

_Aquel dia de nubes _

_No pude proteger_

_Mi tesoro especial_

_Dan ganas de llorar_

(junto aquel castaño observo cinco lugares vacíos, allí donde ella debería estar)

_solamente queda el dolor_

_(nunca te olvido niña)_

_busco tu amor(cristal del universo)_

_busco tu amor(quiero secar tu llanto)_

_busco tu amor( de verdad)_

_ven que yo te quiero abrazar_

(de pronto ya nada me importaba, y en mi se encendió el motor del cantante y no del tonto con ilusiones de amor, sentí impotencia y mucha, eso me decía todo, ella no quería estar conmigo)

_Tu aroma es lo que busco( te busco a ti)_

_con mi voz un día te alcanzaré(busco a ti)_

_dime en donde estas amor( princesa)_

_princesa vuelve_

_Contéstame__ (hazlo por mi)_

_ven por favor(hazlo por mi)_

_contéstame__( ven junto a mí)_

_ten compasión( te lo pido)_

buso tu amor

busco tu amor

busco tu amor

busco tu amor

POV MINA

Juro que quería estrangular a mi amiga, era en esos momentos en donde me preguntaba que hacia a su lado, allí estaba mi grupo preferido, el chico de mis sueños cantándome y gracias a ella estábamos afuera.

- **Lo siento** – decía Serena mientras estaba llorando arrodillada en la vereda

- **no tienes que preocuparte, ya estaremos en alguno de sus otros conciertos y** – Siempre Amy tenia que sonar optimista y ser la Madre Teresa…

**- Pues yo no te lo perdono, ya ****comenzó el recital, te juro que te matare** – le grite dando fuertes pisoteadas de un lado hacia otro. - **Te dije deja que compro las entradas, y noooooo….. la señorita segurísima que los chicos nos las darían me dijo que NOOOOOOO…..**

**- pero Mina, los chicos si nos dieron las entradas, ahora que Sere se las olvidara ya es otra cosa.**

**- Perdón chicas…..** – Seguía mi amiga lamentándose, mientras aguardábamos al Sr. Tsukino a que nos trajera las entradas, pero ya todo estaba perdido.

_Vengo __buscándote_

_cruzando el cielo azul_

_vengo __pidiéndole_

_a cada estrella fugaz_

_que me lleve pronto a tu lado_

_diciendo luz de estrellas_

_He madurado ya_

_no lo pude evitar_

_y he descubierto que_

_mis recuerdos no estan_

_ere pieza clave de mi_

_( ven ami lado niña)_

Escuchaba la dulce voz de los chicos cantando aquella hermosa melodía, y de pronto frente aquella situación de de ja vu quede paralizada, pero no….yo jamas me habia perdido un concierto….. pero Serena…..

_busco tu amor( tu semilla __plateada)_

_busco tu amor(se la a llevado el río)_

_busco tu amor(desesperación)_

_la corriente nos separo_

_tu aroma es lo que busco( te busco a ti)_

_con mis voz un día te alcanzare(busco ati)_

_dime en donde estas amor(princesa)_

_princesa__ vuelve_

_contéstame__(hazlo por mi)_

_ven por favor(hazlo por mi)_

contéstame(ven junto a mi)

ten compasión(te lo pido)

Y la primera canción finalizo, y con ellas todas mis expectativas para este concierto.

POV YATEN

La adrenalina que me genera el cuerpo cada vez que subo a un escenario es increíble, me da fuerzas, me siento invencible, escuchar los gritos de nuestras fans, las miradas que nos regalan y todo ese inmenso amor…. Pero todo aquello hoy carecía un poco de sentido….me estaba faltando algo…..alguien….. ella no estaba entre el publico, eso me decepciono, mas que ella aseguro que como siempre estaría, y hoy justo este día tan importante no estaba, la conozco, algo debió pasarle para que no se presentara, nuestra primera canción fue todo un éxito y el coro que hacia la gente realmente maravilloso, entonces Seiya tomo el micrófono para presentar al grupo, como lo hacia cada vez.

- **Quiero darles las gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, por volver a confiar nuevamente en nosotros y darnos esta maravillosa oportunidad de hacerles llegar nuestras canciones** – la gente no paraba de aplaudir – **Hoy como todos ustedes saben es una noche muy especial para el grupo, porque como la familia que somos seguimos creciendo, y es un placer y un honor para mi presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante, por favor denle una calida bienvenida a Zafiro Black con Uds.** – señalo a nuestro amigo quien abandono la batería para reverenciar al publico, excelente movimiento, las jóvenes no paraban de gritarle piropos, el se sonrojo. – **Ojo chicas, lamento decirles que este joven ya tiene novia, así que estoy para todas Uds.** – ya tubo que abrir la bocota que tiene, Taiki negó con la cabeza ante lo que acaba de decir mi hermano. Pero ese era mi pie para comenzar, tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar…. Y me acerque al micrófono.

- **Esta canción quisiera dedicársela a una gran chica que cada día ilumina mis mañanas con su presencia, tu sabes quien eres…espero la escuches** – me mentí a mi mismo sabiendo que ella no podía escucharme, pero de todas formas comencé a cantar deseando que el viento llevaras mis palabras a su oído y sintiera al fin todo lo que mi corazón siente.

_Era una noche especial  
>Para enamorarse<br>No se si te iba a encontrar  
>Pero fui a buscarte<br>Y cuando te mire  
>No lo pude resistir<em> El recuerdo de anoche vino a mi mente, y la pude ver bailando de modo sexy solo para mi, vestida de manera infartante acercándose….. _  
>Y cuando me acerque<br>Ya no supe que decir  
>Y en esa noche de ti<br>Yo quede hechizado_

_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy  
>Late mas fuerte el corazón<br>Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
>Me encanta la idea de que seas tu<br>Quien me lo va a enseñar  
><em>

POV Serena Y cuando creí que mis tiempo de llorona y torpeza ya habían terminado, buen momento elijo para darme cuenta que no cambiare y que seguiré siendo la misma despistada de siempre. Ahí me encontraba sentada en el borde de la vereda junto a mis amigos, esperando que mi padre milagrosamente llegara, pero el tráfico a esta hora era una locura y papa no era para nada un corredor ni amante de la velocidad para apurarse. Lo que pero me tenia era el saber que mi mejora amiga, mi hermana del alma, estaba pasando el peor momento de su existencia, cuando escuchamos aquella dedicatoria por parte de Yaten, se me erizo la piel, le estaba cantando, le estaba dedicando cada estrofa de aquella bella canción a ella y gracias a mi torpeza no podía disfrutarlo me sentía peor que nunca, ella al escuchar aquella dedicatoria pego un grito entre emoción, enojo, ira desilusión y todo por mi causa…. _  
>Quise robarme la miel<br>Que se esconde en tus labios  
>Y acariciar esa piel<em> De pronto como por arte de magia un espectacular Hiundai elantra negro frena ante nosotros haciendo chirriar las ruedas por al velocidad a la que venia cuando comenzó con el frenado, levante mi rostro y milagrosamente como siempre llego para salvarme. - Acaso no piensan entrar jovencitas - dijo Haru mostrándonos las entradas, Mina actuó demasiado rápido y le quito las entradas de la mano, corriendo como si se tratara de vida o muerte, y conociéndola a ella, lo era. - Me salvaste Haru Gracias – Le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. - Bueno gatita es hora que entres tu galán no puede seguir esperándote – Me dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, tome las otras entradas y corrimos todos juntos para ingresar al estadio. _Que me tiene clavado  
>Y cuando te bese<br>Comencé a descubrir  
>Todo ese amor<br>Que guardabas para mi  
>Y esa noche de ti<br>Yo quede hechizado  
><em>

_POV MINA_ Cuando vi a Haruka con las entradas en las manos no dude un segundo, tome una y Salí corriendo a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas me permitieran, no quería que terminara la canción sin que él supiera que lo había escuchado, que había sentido en todo mi ser aquella hermosa declaración, Yaten me amaba…no me lo estaba diciendo, me lo estaba gritando con esa hermosa canción. _  
>No se si es amor lo que siento hoy<br>Late mas fuerte el corazón  
>Será que el amor ha llegado al fin<br>Me encanta la idea de que seas tu  
>Quien me lo va a enseñar<br>_

Y cuando creí que era imposible llegar, estaba en mi asiento y el se encontraba tan encantado como siempre en medio del escenario cantando, con sus verdes ojos cerrados y quería que supiera, quería que me sintiera y cerré mis ojos entregándome aquella canción y algo mágico sucedió, de pronto me vi abrazada a el, recostada en un callejón pero bestia de forma rara, como una sexy marinera _Visión_

**- Shhhh….calla…..todo estará bien….-** me decía Yaten mientras miraba mi cuerpo herido …..- **tranquila, ya vienen los demás te llevaremos a un hospital, ahora tienes que ponerte bien, por favor-** puedo ver sus ojos inundados por las lagrimas y una sonrisa que se forma en su rostro de adonis - **sabes, eres mi tortura Mina, no puedes dejarme….**

- **Justo ahora vienes a decírmelo** – le digo casi resignada

- **a que te refieres, es el mejor momento….. vamos hermosa, te repondrás** – me reconfortaba mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y secaba mis lagrimas

- **Sabes Yaten….yo si..empre…estuve enamo….enamorada de ti.**

**- shhhh….por favor …. No hables despidiéndote….no puedes hacerme esto**

_Fin de la Visión_ _  
>Pudiera ser que tu y yo<br>Somos dos corazones  
>Que el destino junto<br>_

Abrí mis ojos completamente desconcertada por aquella visión, que estaba sucediendo que fue aquello, porque…. Sentía esta angustia de que iba a perderlo de pronto Yaten también abrió los suyos con lagrimas en su rostro y busco mi mirada, y una sonrisa ilumino su cara… no se de que forma pudo saber que había llegado, no se como hizo para encontrarme, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en aquel momento con solo un pestañeo pude decirle todo lo que lo amaba, como si este amor fuera de hace un largo tiempo

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy  
>Late mas fuerte el corazón<br>Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
>Me encanta la idea de que seas tu<br>Quien me lo va a enseñar 

POV SEIYA

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos nosotros escuchar aquella reveladora dedicatoria, por fin mi hermano había tenido el valor de a abrir su corazón, que envidia le tenia, podía sentir cada significado en sus palabras, cada ilusión que despertaba.

El resto del concierto fue grandioso, nuestras fans enloquecieron con cada canción que presentábamos, no podíamos quejarnos, a pesar de que no me salieron las cosas como las había planeado estaba todo perfecto.

- **En serio chicos todo esto ha sido maravilloso** – se expresaba Zafiro exaltadamente, aun con la adrenalina del escenario corriendo por su cuerpo. – **Jamás sentí poder sentirme así tan lleno de vida, los gritos los aplausos todo fue … fue….. wowww en serio no entro en mi **– Todos comenzamos a reírnos, me hizo recordar a mi en nuestro primer concierto de tan grande magnitud.

- **Ahora quisiera felicitarte hermano** – Taiki le dice a Yaten mientras golpea orgulloso su espalda – **Jamás creí que fuera para tanto.**

**- Ni se les ocurra decirme algo a modo de burla porque los mato y juro que no me ven mas** – decía mi temperamental hermano mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- **Nadie te molestará lo prometo** – le dije haciendo como si fuera un Boy Scout – **Pero realmente fue una pena que ella no pudiera disfrutar de tu declaración** – sin poder contenerme comencé a reírme, pobre mi hermano el declarándose y las chicas que no vinieron. Entonces Taiki y los demás comenzaron a verse unos a otros con cara de sorpresa y pare de reírme – **oigan no me vean así, lo siento es que es chistoso el se declara pero ella ni se entera** – seguían mirándose sin decirme nada y fue Zafiro quien palmeo mi espalda.

-** Amigo, serás un gran cantante y todo un galán pero eres bastante ciego** – y los tres estallaron en risas.

- ¿**de que estas hablando?**- le pregunté mirándolo con desconcierto, entonces fue Taiki quien me lo dijo.

- **No viste a las chicas….lo se llegaron una canción tarde pero vieron todo el show, ahora entiendo porque no hiciste tu gran dedicatoria** -

**-¿Cómo?...pero en que momento llegaron…pero si yo….vi los asientos vacíos y **

Me sentí como un idiota nuevamente, perdí la oportunidad de decirle a mi bombón lo que ella significaba para mí, lo que tanto deseaba.

Todos estaban mas que contentos y yo ahí sentado lamentándome por no haber buscado una vez mas, si sabia que ella siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, la conocía, la había observado por mucho tiempo, como es que no me di cuenta que llegaría tarde, ahora tendría que buscar la manera de poder hacerle saber todo lo que sentía.

Hay dios no tengo perdón….lo se lo se 2 meses sin actualizar fue mucho jajajajja pero la verdad es que la inspiración se me habia perdido, y por otro lado estoy llena de trabajo por suerte, aunque eso no me permite poder escribir todo lo que quiero, pero bueno, aquí esta este nuevo cap, pero ojo ya estoy escribiendo el proximo, debo aprovechar estos pocos dias libres que tengo….. bueno ahora si quisiera agradecerles a todos los que han leido mi fic y los maravillosos review que me han dejado:

Princessnerak: Muchas gracias corazon, me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, para serte honesta en unos capitulos mas ya veras porque es que esta diamante en esta historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Besos!

ttaioi k.: Gracias!, me alegra que continues la historia es bueno saberlo, aunque en este cap, tuvimos mas de Mina y Yaten jajajaja, pero bueno quiero explayar todo lo que peuda de estas tres parejas que adoro, y si era hora de ahcer cambiar a Amy jajajaja. Bueno te mando un beso y esperare tu review

Lady Itati Zuu: Wowww una lectora nueva como me emociona saber que les gusta la historia, si eres amante de S&S agarrate que falta mucho por recorrer jajajaja. Bueno espero tu review quiero saber que te pareció. Besos

angel kou: Hola amix!, aquí me ves me demore mucho nuevamente, pero no fue adrede, pero ahora si tratare de mantenerla lo mas que pueda. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y como dices nada es fácil, así que prepárense porque en este fic, no sera nada facil este amor!

china lop32: Hay muchisimas gracias!, no creo que se tan bueno mi fic, pero si me identifico mucho con la pareja y por eso vuelco tanto de mi en escribir. Espero que te guste este cap, en cuanto a que se transformen aun lo estoy analizando jajajajaja, veremos veremos…. Besossssss

Colgate: mmm…primero gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia….2º DONDE MIERDA ESTASSSSSSSSSSS, me dejaste re abandonada, que paso…muero por verte….me ilusione tanto y nuevamente te desapareciste…porque?... espero saber de vos….yo tambien te extraño

Aly Kou jajajaj Aly que locuras piensas Rei jamas se fijara en Seiya te lo aseguro jajajajja, espero que te haya gustado este cap, hazmelo saber…y siguen desencontrandose como veras jajajajaj besossss

Solar Knight Marie: Hola corazon!, perdon por la demora de esta entrega pero como veras en este cap le di un poquito de protagonismo a Mina y yaten, pero no odien ya se viene lo jugoso! Jajajajajaj. Bueno espero que te haya gustado besosssss

kittybadillo: No es para tanto jajajajaja pero me alegra saber que despierto incertidumbre jajajaja espero que te haya gustado y como veras era obvio que el ramo se lo habia enviado él pero pobre sere como le va agradecer si ni siquiera le pregunto jajajajaj. Pero eso ya se aclarara jajajaaj…

Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: Me alegro que te sumaras a mis lectoras, me encanta leer los review y saber que les gusta me pone muy feliz, lamento mucho el tardarme en actualizar pero prometo intentar hacerlo mas seguido. Te mando un beso y espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap.

china lop32: jajajjaja ya va ya va jajajajja

Polvo de estrellas: jajajjaj gracias corazon por tanta ansiedad jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Bueno mi gente hermosa me despido deseándoles un excelente fin de semana, y pronto actualizare nuevamente besossss


	5. Cap 5 El Amor siempre llega

CAPITULO Nº 5 EL AMOR SIEMPRE LLEGA

POV SERENA

El recital fue hermoso, cada canción que cantaron sentí en mi interior como si fueran para mi, lo se lo se, gracias a mi torpeza creí que no entraríamos, ahora me pregunto como es que Haruka termino con las entradas encima, luego le preguntare, ahora era llegado el momento, tenia que hacer a lo que había venido, debía confesarle todo…

Pero como….esa era dilema. Nos encontrábamos todas fuera del estadio charlando de lo maravilloso que había resultado el concierto, Mina no podía dejar de buscar por que puerta saldrían los chicos.

- **Ya calmate amiga, enseguida saldrán** – le dije a modo de calmarla, a sabiendas que aquello era imposible.

**- No puedes pedirme eso, no después de haber escuchado como me canto y como se confeso hay chicas estoy tan feliz** – Saltando en su lugar no para de decirnos una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba, de pronto vemos que una limusina sale de una parte del estadio con los vidrios totalmente negros, y detrás miles de chicas gritando **– Dios dime que no son ellos, dime que no son ellos **– decía rendida con demasiado drama mi rubia amiga mientras caía de rodillas en sus lamentos, Lita puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo señas, ambas la pusimos de pie.

- **Vamos Mina anímate, quizás te llame a tu casa y tu aquí lamentándote** – la incentivó Lita mientras me guiñaba el ojo….sabia que debíamos levantarle el animo, era lo menos que podía hacer aquella noche después de casi arruinar la velada.

- **Es cierto, acaso no dijo que te llamaría** – le pregunte y ella haciendo un puchero con sus labios asintió lentamente – entonces que esperamos vamonos. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, cuando vemos otro limusina negra pero esta era mas grande que la primera, con los vidrios totalmente negros salir del lugar, doblo hacia nuestra dirección freno frente a nosotras y una de las puertas se abrió y entonces vi como Mina saltaba sin pensarlo adentro de esta, y allí escucho esa voz que cada noche sueño, esa voz que últimamente no ha hecho mas que atormentarme.

- **Las llevamos** – pregunto galantemente mientras solo su mano asomaba por la puerta.

- **Bueno chicas, mañana las esperamos en el crown pasado el mediodía, quiero todos los detalles.** – Nos saludo a modo de despido Lita y le siguió Andrew quien no paraba de sonreír de emoción. Amy fue la primera que subió y luego la seguí. Al sentir su mano un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí que mis pies se separaban del suelo y el cielo mas cerca que nunca.

Quede sentada junto a él, Mina se encontraba frente a mi abrazada a Yaten ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de los demás, nada les importaba, a su lado estaba Taiki, frente a él se encontraba Amy, ella jugaba con sus manos y le regalaba miradas a escondidas, a las que el respondía con un hermoso sonrojo, mis amigas estaban felices, los dueños de sus corazones estaban allí, por supuesto yo también tenia al dueño de mi corazón, pero hasta ahora el no lo sabia, lo sentía mas que cercano a mi, veía como en cada giro hacia algo para acercarse un poco mas, hasta que nuestras piernas rozaron, y sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

- **Bueno será mejor que le indiquemos al chofer el recorrido porque de lo contrario terminaremos todos en nuestro departamento** – dijo a carcajadas Taiki y todos secundamos con nuestras risas.

- **Primero llevemos a mi diosa….** – dijo Yaten mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

- **Que recién te me declaras y ya quieres separarte de mi** – le dijo mi amiga mientras achicaba mas su abrazo.

- **Por supuesto que no quiero, pero pensé que como aun es temprano podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y conversas un rato, por supuesto si tus padres no tienen problema en que te acompañe** – se retracto de pronto y se sentó rígidamente, recordando que no todos tenemos la suerte de vivir solos.

- **Por supuesto que no habrá ningún problema, es sábado por la noche y hasta lunes no comienzo con las clases, además, estarán contentos que no salga** – comenzó a reírse nerviosamente como lo hacia cada vez que recordaba o pensaba en las cosas que hacíamos los sábados, por lo visto ya no contaba con mi hermana del alma para hacer travesuras los fin de semana. Las risas y comentarios de las canciones nos acompaño todo el trayecto, él solo me miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, pero nunca me hablaba directamente, Taiki en varias oportunidades revoleo sus ojos haciéndome señas que avanzara, pero había demasiados espectadores para mi gusto.

Pronto llegamos de mi rubia amiga, Yaten bajo primero y extendió su mano ayudándola galantemente a bajar, ella no paraba de dar saltos con cada gesto que el tenia con ella, y el solo negaba resignado, sabiendo como era ella….debía reconocerlo, ambos hacían una hermosa pareja y después de mucho tiempo veía feliz a mi amiga.

- **Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana, y Serena ya termina de una vez** – me dijo guiñándome el ojo antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta, los chicos y Amy me miraron con intriga, subí los hombros y voltee la mirada hacia el otro lado, no podía negar que ganas de matarla no me faltaban, pero creo que esta noche estábamos a mano.

- **Bueno parece que tu sigues** – le dijo Seiya a Amy, quien asintió levemente con su cabeza.

**- Si yo vivo por aquí cerca.**

**- por suerte no esta lejos de casa así que yo caminare desde alli** – que se traía Taiki entre manos no lo sabia, pero seguramente lo que fuera espero que Amy nos cuente todo mañana. La limusina llego rápido y ambos se despidieron, Amy bajo primero con la ayuda del chofer y Taiki se encargo de cerrar la puerta, entonces Seiya hizo algo totalmente desconcertante, se alejo de mi lado y estiro su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos sobre en la nuca a modo de almohada, creí que moriría al sentir el frío que provocaba este distanciamiento tan corto pero lejano a la vez.

**- bueno bombón, me resta dejarte en tu humilde castillo, por favor vamos a la calle 18**

Cuando escuche la forma en que dijo tan conocidamente mi dirección quede estática, en mi cabeza comenzaron a dar vueltas miles de preguntas - **Seiya como sabes donde vivo** – se sentó erguido repentinamente y comenzó a balbucear.

- **este…..emmm…..bueno yo….. yo se todo bombón** – me termino respondiendo mientras me guiño el ojo, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió detrás del conductor le susurro algo y volvió a mi lado, esta vez mucho mas cerca….eso me gustaba.

- **Así que sabes todo…. Y que mas sabes de mi** – se puso nervioso se nuevo, estaba entrando en mi juego

- **se que te gusta mucho las fresas por ejemplo, y que cada vez que estas triste se te forma una arruga pequeña allí** – señalo el lugar justo donde aparecía cada vez mi signo de preocupación, como era posible que el pudiera saber tanto de mi – **también se que te encanta la luna….y las estrellas, así como el color rosa, ahh y por cierto, se que también te gusto yo bomboncito **– termino su lista guiñándome el ojo y sin sacarme la vista de encima, sentí un ruido de un vidrio levantándose, mire hacia todos lados y me percate que el conductor no quería interrumpirnos, y aprovechando lo que acababa de decirme esta era la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo al destino, el vehículo se detuvo, todo indicaba que habíamos llegado, no tenia que perder el tiempo.

- **Con respecto a lo ultimo que dijiste** – comencé de forma nerviosa, el mantenía sus zafiros en mi – **porque no fuiste anoche al club, yo…..yo te esperaba, quería hablar contigo.**

- **Y porque no me lo dijiste bombón, si solo me hubieras pedido ese encuentro jamás me negaría a algo tu me pidieras** – la conversación tomo un tono serio, el coqueteo ya estaba de sobra en este punto

**- Jamás creí que podrías acceder alguna petición mía** – comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mis manos, el lo noto, y apoyo las suyas sobre las mías.

- **Como puedes creer eso, hace casi tres años que no hago otra cosa que intentar tener tu atención, como podría no responderte** – sentí como mi corazón aceleraba cada vez mas su ritmo al escuchar decir aquello.

- **No estoy para bromas, he tenido demasiadas decepciones últimamente, y el que tu un don juan venga a decirme eso no me ayuda** – conteste en forma defensiva.

- **Es la verdad bombón, es lo que siento y he sentido por ti todo este tiempo** – terminó de convencerme cuando apretó levemente mis manos y con sus pulgares arriba acariciaba las mías.

- **Seiya, desde el primer día en que te vi en la preparatoria, cuando era compañera de Taiki, que me volviste loca, antes de saber quien eras por supuesto, asumo que no sabía nada de uds, peor esa forma tan arrogante que tienes de ser era lo que no me permitía acercarme a ti, no quería parecer una fan mas detrás de una estrella, quería que me vieras a mi a Serena Tsukino, luego te fuiste de gira y ya no supe de ti por un año y medio, seguí cada entrevista, cada concierto, todo, con tal de verte aunque sea de esa forma, y de pronto apareces nuevamente en mi vida.**

**- bombón…..**- susurro suavemente, totalmente anonado a lo que le estaba confesando.

**- Esa es la verdad Seiya, tu también siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, por supuesto no voy a decir que mientras tanto hice mi vida, pero desde que te vi el lunes no he dejado de pensar en la forma de hacerte saber todo esto, y a cada oportunidad siempre me paso algo que me lo impedía, hasta te confundí con zafiro, un día parecías loco por mi y al siguiente no me registrabas, eso me tenia sacada de mis casillas** – comenzó a reír tiernamente.

- **Si algo me comento Taiki, y a decir verdad, yo había preparado todo para confesarme también, pero como alguien que conozco llego tarde al concierto, se me desmoronaron mis planes** – quise disculparme por aquello pero no me lo permitió tapo mis labios con un suave roce de su calida mano – **Espera… yo…sabes, por mas que tenga una fama de don juan y se adjudiquen conquistas todo es mentira, desde la primera vez que te vi aquel día bajo el cerezo en la escuela y las siguientes veces que nos topamos sabia que tu eras la dueña de mi corazón y que el solo te pertenecería a ti, jamás he estado con alguien **– aquello me sorprendió, no podía creerlo, no sabia si lo decía para conquistarme o me lo decía en serio, acepte la segunda opción.

- **Seiya, yo….bueno tu sabes…me gustas y mucho** – cuando termine de decirlo me acerque lentamente, el imitó mi movimiento íbamos separando cada vez mas la distancia y cuando iba a rozar sus labios nuestras narices chocaron y ambos nos reímos, intentamos de nuevo y los dos habíamos inclinado la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, volvimos por otro intento, y nuevamente fallo, por primera vez estaba mas que ansiosa, parecía que ese beso no quería llegar – **Permíteme** – le dije mientras repose mi mano sobre su nuca y le incline la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y yo incline la mía hacia la derecha y alli sucedió, torpe pero mágicamente sentía el dulce néctar de sus labios, mi lengua desaforada intento entrar en su boca pero el no respondía entonces sentí sus mejillas sonrojadas y me separe de aquel hermoso, pero tímido beso, y pude ver que realmente estaba ardiendo sus mejillas carmesí del sonrojo - **¿estas bien?** – quise saber preocupada

- **Bombón, acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije** – mi cabeza comenzó a rebobinar todo lo que me había dicho, pero la conclusión era demasiado estupida.

- **Pero…..ni siquiera has besado a alguien** – mi pregunta no fue necesaria que la respondiera, su esquiva mirada me lo decía todo – **no te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida para practicar** – pose mis brazos rodeando su cuello y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, el me tomo por la cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo y de pronto sin darme cuenta nuestros labios se hallaban fundidos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una hermosa danza, era como si ambos hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro, mi corazón golpeteaba fuertemente al ritmo del suyo, mis pulmones comenzaron arderme por la necesidad de aire, pero no me importo, lo tenia a él a mi adonis, a mi príncipe a mi amada estrella entre mis brazos, nada me importaba. Sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera terminar ese hermoso beso nos separamos pero solo lo suficiente para permitirnos respirar, nuestras frentes se mantenían unidas abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude ver su hermoso rostro totalmente iluminado, irradiando una hermosa calidez y una gran sonrisa dibujaban sus labios, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

**- Dime que esto no es un sueño bombón - **

**- No lo es Seiya, y si lo es no quisiera despertar jamás** – conteste a su pregunta y nuevamente retome donde nos habíamos quedado, el fuego que produjo el segundo beso comenzó a invadirme por todo el cuerpo, llegando a mi mas profundo anhelo de poder tener todo de él, jamás me había sucedido aquello, era raro, hermosamente raro.

- **Tanto tiempo anhelando y soñando este momento que no me parece real** – me dijo mientras depositaba un corto y tierno beso terminando aquel hermoso y fogoso momento.

**- Tampoco es para tanto** – le dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su coleta.

- **No lo entiendes bombón, tu eras algo inalcanzable para mi, y ahora te tengo aquí en mis brazos y no se si pueda dejarte ir alguna vez** – me abrazo de una forma especial, como si realmente tuviera miedo a perderme, ese abrazo lleno de nostalgia mi ser, y sentí que en ese preciso momento, todo mi mundo era el, que si me apartaban de su lado podía llegar a morir de tristeza.

**- Entonces no me dejes ir** – le conteste separándome un poco de aquel abrazo y buscando nuevamente beber de sus labios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí besándonos y confesándonos, simplemente se que esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

La limusina de señuelo había salido, las fans salieron todas detrás de él, por suerte Zafiro tenia su propio vehículo, conducido por su novia por supuesto, y salio disfrazado como un fan mas, nosotros esperamos a que la muchedumbre se esparciera y salimos, ni bien doblamos para el lado contrario Yaten con su vista de águila distinguió a las chicas que venían caminando en dirección de donde veníamos, parecía que el destino finalmente me estaba tirando una a mi favor.

- **Allí están las chicas, te lo dije Seiya** – me decía en forma alegre –** llevémoslas**

- **Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Yaten y de paso tu** –señalándome – **podrías aprovechar la ocasión y hablar con Serena no te parece **– asentí con entusiasmo

**- Robert, detente** – ordene al chofer y abrí la puerta de mi lado, ellas se quedaron estáticas, Mina salto inmediatamente dentro del vehículo y mi hermano de un tiron la acomodo a su lado y le planto un hermoso beso, ella se aferro con fuerzas en un abrazo y ya no lo soltó, entonces extendí mi mano

- **Las llevamos** – pregunte haciéndome el galán, el papel que sabia interpretar perfectamente delante de mi público.

- **Bueno chicas, mañana las esperamos en el crown pasado el mediodía, quiero todos los detalles.** – Se despidió cortésmente Lita mientras que ella, mi amada princesa tomaba mi mano, sentí como un calor desconocido de pronto me embriagaba todo el cuerpo, todo desapareció en aquel momento y cuando sus celestes se cruzaron con los míos el estomago me pedía a gritos ser calmado, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y por suerte se sentó junto a mi.

Aproveche aquel momento para poder tenerla lo mas cerca que la limusina me permitiera y en cada giro que el auto daba me acercaba un poco mas hacia ella, de pronto nuestras piernas rozaron y un electrificante chispazo erizo todo mi cuerpo

- **Bueno será mejor que le indiquemos al chofer el recorrido porque de lo contrario terminaremos todos en nuestro departamento** – comento nerviosamente mi hermano pelicastaño y todos comenzamos a reír junto a él

- **Primero llevemos a mi diosa….** – decía Yaten sin apartar la vista de Mina, realmente envidiaba en aquel momento que mi hermano haya tenido las agallas y la suerte de poder confesarse con su amor, esperaba que realmente esta noche también fuera mi oportunidad

- **Que recién te me declaras y ya quieres separarte de mi** – cuando escuche a Mina me di cuenta que estos realmente irían en serio, eran dos tortolitos recién salidos del cascaron, algo que jamás imagine por parte de mi hermano, el siempre tan serio y reservado y todas estas demostraciones me dejaban estupefacto.

- **Por supuesto que no quiero, pero pensé que como aun es temprano podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y conversas un rato, por supuesto si tus padres no tienen problema en que te acompañe**

- **Por supuesto que no habrá ningún problema, es sábado por la noche y hasta lunes no comienzo con las clases, además, estarán contentos que no salga** –

La limusina de pronto se lleno de risas y camaraderías, yo no sabia como actuar, no sabia como encararla, como podría decirle lo que sentía, así que hice lo que mejor se hacer, ignorarla y dedicarme a disfrutar el momento de todos juntos. Pronto llegamos a la casa de Mina, mi hermano bajo primero y galantemente ayudo a su doncella a bajar del vehículo

- **Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana, y Serena ya termina de una vez** – por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, voltee a verla y sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín, ella tímidamente volteo el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo, algo me decía que aquellas palabras de quien al parecer era mi nueva cuñada tenia un trasfondo.

- **Bueno parece que tu sigues** – le dije a Amy, sabia que en realidad nos convenía llevar a mi bombón primero, pero la idea era que tuviera mi oportunidad de poder estar con ella

**- Si yo vivo por aquí cerca.**

**- por suerte no esta lejos de casa así que yo caminare desde allí** –La limusina llego rápido y ambos se despidieron, Amy bajo primero con la ayuda del chofer y Taiki se encargo de cerrar la puerta, al ver que finalmente tenia el espacio para relajarme y tomar el impulso estire mis piernas y las cruce, acomode mis manos bajo mi nuca relajándome completamente

**- bueno bombón, me resta dejarte en tu humilde castillo, por favor vamos a la calle 18 – **Y solo me descubrí, no espere que ella indicara la dirección, genial ahora ella pensaría que soy una especie de acosador, tenia que safar de aquello como de lugar-

- **Seiya como sabes donde vivo** – me senté rápidamente pensando que decirle "o este es que de noche acostumbro a pasar por tu casa, abrir tu ventana y acariciarte nada mas" como diablos podía no descubrirme tan abiertamente, y si ella me rechazaba y si se molestaba

- **este…..emmm…..bueno yo….. yo se todo bombón** – le conteste guiñándole el ojo, sabia que estábamos cerca de su casa, así que me acerque a robert. Y en un susurro – **espera unas cuadras mas y levanta el vidrio, cuando lleguemos a la casa detente y por nada del mundo bajes abrirle la puerta o te mato** – me respondió con una cómplice sonrisa y volví a mi sitio, aunque esta vez mas cerca de ella.

- **Así que sabes todo…. Y que mas sabes de mi** – nuevamente los nervios aparecieron delatándome.

- **se que te gusta mucho las fresas por ejemplo, y que cada vez que estas triste se te forma una arruga pequeña allí** – señale tocándola suavemente en el punto sabia era evidente, – **también se que te encanta la luna….y las estrellas, así como el color rosa, ahh y por cierto, se que también te gusto yo bomboncito **– listo la bomba ha sido lanzada, espero no piense nada raro al saber que sabia tanto sobre ella, eso estaba bien o era realmente un acosador, pero es que es imposible no saber de ella, es tan transparente tan pura, tan, tan hermosa….

- **Con respecto a lo ultimo que dijiste** – ahora era ella quien estaba nerviosa, clave mi mirada en su rostro, era ahora el momento, – **porque no fuiste anoche al club, yo…..yo te esperaba, quería hablar contigo.**

- **Y porque no me lo dijiste bombón, si solo me hubieras pedido ese encuentro jamás me negaría a algo tu me pidieras** – me puse serio al recordar que fui causa de angustia para ella, eso no me gustaba, solo quería verla sonreír, verla feliz, y enterarme que sin saber había dejado plantada a mi bombón me dolía

**- Jamás creí que podrías acceder alguna petición mía** – comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, e impulsivamente quise hacerle saber que no debía preocuparse y la rodee con las mías

- **Como puedes creer eso, hace casi tres años que no hago otra cosa que intentar tener tu atención, como podría no responderte** –el corazón se me detuvo esperando su reacción.

- **No estoy para bromas, he tenido demasiadas decepciones últimamente, y el que tu un don juan venga a decirme eso no me ayuda** – se puso a la defensiva, pero como no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era y el martirio que significaba para mi existir

- **Es la verdad bombón, es lo que siento y he sentido por ti todo este tiempo** – apreté mas mis manos y comencé acariciarlas, era como tocar la mas finas de las sedas.

- **Seiya, desde el primer día en que te vi en la preparatoria, cuando era compañera de Taiki, que me volviste loca, antes de saber quien eras por supuesto, asumo que no sabía nada de uds, peor esa forma tan arrogante que tienes de ser era lo que no me permitía acercarme a ti, no quería parecer una fan mas detrás de una estrella, quería que me vieras a mi a Serena Tsukino, luego te fuiste de gira y ya no supe de ti por un año y medio, seguí cada entrevista, cada concierto, todo, con tal de verte aunque sea de esa forma, y de pronto apareces nuevamente en mi vida.**

**- bombón…..**- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, nerviosamente ella no paraba de hablar, se estaba abriendo a mi, me estaba diciendo todo lo que signifique para ella en todo este tiempo, y yo jamás pude darme cuenta de aquello como podía ser, siempre creí que me aborrecía, y ahora aquí tenia a mi diosa personal confesándome amor.

**- Esa es la verdad Seiya, tu también siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, por supuesto no voy a decir que mientras tanto hice mi vida, pero desde que te vi el lunes no he dejado de pensar en la forma de hacerte saber todo esto, y a cada oportunidad siempre me paso algo que me lo impedía, hasta te confundí con zafiro, un día parecías loco por mi y al siguiente no me registrabas, eso me tenia sacada de mis casillas** – recordé lo que mis hermanos me contaron y comencé a reírme por lo confuso de la situación, yo despreciar un coqueteo de mi bombón si como no

- **Si algo me comento Taiki, y a decir verdad, yo había preparado todo para confesarme también, pero como alguien que conozco llego tarde al concierto, se me desmoronaron mis planes** – vi que estaba por interrumpirme e impulsivamente pose mi mano sobre sus labios, calidos, suaves – **Espera… yo…sabes, por mas que tenga una fama de don juan y se adjudiquen conquistas todo es mentira, desde la primera vez que te vi aquel día bajo el cerezo en la escuela y las siguientes veces que nos topamos sabia que tu eras la dueña de mi corazón y que el solo te pertenecería a ti, jamás he estado con alguien **– todas las cartas estaba echadas sobre la mesa, ya todo estaba dicho, ahora…

- **Seiya, yo….bueno tu sabes…me gustas y mucho** – cuando termino de decir aquello fue acercándose lentamente, los nervios me convirtieron en el mas torpe que podía existir, jamás había besado a una chica, sabia que ella si, acaso como podía ganármela si ni siquiera sabia como besar, lo único que pensé fue imitarla, estábamos cada vez mas cerca, cuando nuestras narices chocaron, tan difícil era poder dar un beso, no lo sabia, tenia mucho por aprender , lo intentamos una segundo y una tercera vez, hasta que ella– **Permíteme** – me dijo mientras posaba sus manos en mi nuca inclino mi cabeza, ella inclino la suya para otro lado y allí lo sentí, sentí que era el dueño del mundo, del universo entero si se quiere, sus labios, esos labios con los que he soñado tanto tiempo, debo aceptar que no le hacia justicia en mis pensamientos, eran tan dulces, calidos, puros, de pronto sentí su lengua intentando hacer espacio en mis labios, eso que quería decir, como debía responderle. Entonces mi momento de torpeza apareció - **¿estas bien?** – me pregunto preocupada, pero el sonrojo en mi rostro era evidente

- **Bombón, acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije** – Genial ahora que pensaría de mi

- **Pero…..ni siquiera has besado a alguien** – intente esquivar su mirada, me sentí mas torpe aun – **no te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida para practicar** – poso sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, mis manos sin consulta alguna se deslizaron por su cintura y la atraje mas a mi, entonces comencé a darme cuenta de cómo debía besarla y pronto nuestros labios sincronizaron perfectamente, nuestras lenguas recorrían cada espacio, danzando hermosamente, y el corazón me galopeaba incesantemente, sabia que a gritos pedía aire, renovar la sangre, pero como podía desprenderme de tan adictivos besos Sin que quisiéramos realmente separarnos nos dimos espacio para tomar un poco de aire, sentí que mi cuerpo entero era llenado de un delicioso elixir de vida, eso me gustaba, no podía dejar de sonreír, era demasiada la alegría que sentía, finalmente era mía, finalmente podía sentirme dueño de tan hermosos labios.

**- Dime que esto no es un sueño bombón – **le dije entre suplicas, y si lo era no quería despertar jamás, dormiría por siempre con tal de sentirla tan mía.

**- No lo es Seiya, y si lo es no quisiera despertar jamás** – ella sentía lo mismo, me lo estaba diciendo, era como si leyera mis pensamientos y retomamos nuestro beso, y mi cuerpo se lleno de un nuevo deseo, sentí como todo en mi reclamaba por sentir su piel sobre la mía, la quería toda, completamente toda para mi, pero no, jamás pensaría en deshonrarla de esa forma, todo debía ser perfecto, como lo era ella, simplemente perfecta

- **Tanto tiempo anhelando y soñando este momento que no me parece real** – mientras iba besando una y otra vez sus tiernos labios

**- Tampoco es para tanto** – me respondió mientras jugaba con mi cabello

- **No lo entiendes bombón, tu eras algo inalcanzable para mi, y ahora te tengo aquí en mis brazos y no se si pueda dejarte ir alguna vez** – entonces la abrace, quería demostrarle que realmente me importaba que no me gustaría perderla jamás, que sin ella a mi lado, realmente no seria una vida, siempre lo supe, siempre fue a si éramos el uno para el otro, todo en mi ser me lo decía.

**- Entonces no me dejes ir** – me contesto a la vez que buscaba mis labios nuevamente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, besándonos, diciéndonos abiertamente lo que uno sentía por el otro. Abrí la puerta para ayudarla a bajar, aunque parte de mi interior me gritaba "estupido, llevala, llevala a cualquier lado, demuéstrale cuanto la amas, hazle sentir todo lo que sientes", pero mi lado caballeroso me decía que era momento de despedirme. La acompañe hasta el umbral de su casa, nuestras manos aun seguían unidas.

- **Fue la mejor noche de mi vida** – me dijo mientras me rodeaba nuevamente con sus brazos.

- **Eso es imposible bombón** – le conteste y ella me miro desconcertada – **porque esta es la mejor de la mía **– le dije con una sonrisa y ella se acerco nuevamente hacia mi, me beso de manera corta pero dulce, entonces saco un bolígrafo de su cartera y levanto mi camisa, escribió su numero de teléfono en mi antebrazo –** acaso no se acostumbra a que sea en la palma de la mano **– le pregunte intrigado.

- **Eso lo haces cuando no quieres que te llamen, porque con el roce y la transpiración del cuerpo se pone borroso, en cambio de esta forma a no ser que te refriegues con una esponja no sale** – me dijo mientras terminaba de escribir y firmaba poniéndome bombón, y el dibujito de una carita de conejo.

**- Y cuando puedo llamarte **

**- cuando quieras, siempre estaré mas que ansiosa de esperar tu llamado.**

**- Y cuando te veré** – no quería separarme de ella, como iba hacer no lo sabia.

- **Cuando quieras, pero eso si, te voy a pedir que no entres por el balcón, usa la puerta** – quede helado cuando me dijo aquello mientras me daba un fugaz beso y depositaba en mi mano

- **Mi arito** – al menos ahora sabia donde lo había perdido y la vergüenza de acosador descubierto me cubrió el rostro – **pero tu…como sabias….**

**- Se lo que sueño, y se lo que es real, y creeme, tu esencia la puedo percibir de aquí a miles de kilómetros** – me respondió sonriente y entro finalmente a su casa.

**- Sii!** – grite sin percatarme de la hora, nada me importaba, ahora ya todo estaba mas que bien, tenia a mi bombón a mi lado

- **Hacia donde vamos Sr.** – me pregunto Robert, viendo que entre al auto y no producía palabra alguna, pero como producirla, como pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi bombón. Todavía siento que no he caído, siento que sigo suspendido en el aire, ese beso, esos dulces labios, parecía un estupido lo se, pero se que junto a ella aprenderé como demostrarle mi amor, aprenderé a brindarle las caricias que ella necesita.

- **Vamos a casa** – le dije finalmente con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Seguía sin poder caer.

Llegue al departamento y mis hermanos ya estaban en sus dormitorios, así que camine lentamente para no hacer sonido, llegue al cuarto me quite mi saco y lo coloque sobre el perchero, afloje la corbata y tome el teléfono, seria demasiado pronto para llamarla, quizás en su casa se enojen, pero hoy me siento tan bien que no me importa importunar a los padres. Me senté en la cama y apoye mi frente en unas de mis manos la cual la tenia apoyada en mi rodilla, era como si intentara no elevarme. Marque el numero sonó solo una vez y escuche su angelical voz

- **Te tardaste mucho** – me decía en un reproche juguetón.

**- Lo siento bombón, es que me estaba debatiendo en llamarte o no.**

**- Y porque no lo harías** – sentí un tono de duda, como podía ella dudar de mi

- **Por la hora, porque no quisiera dar una mala impresión a tus padres – intente explicarme.**

**- Jamás te verían mal a ti, te lo aseguro y además, esta línea es la de mi cuarto, así que ellos no lo escuchan, tenlo presente para una próxima vez** – y una leve risa retintito en mi oído, ohh que hermosa es – **y….. **

**- Lo siento, es que de solo escuchar tu voz ya me pierdo de este mundo. **– ella volvió a reír

**- Que cosas dices Seiya….. no continúes porque me lo voy a terminar creyendo**

**- Pues creelo, eres el ángel que ilumina mi vida, aunque no lo creas hacia mucho tiempo que la melancolía y el dolor se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo, de mi vida, y esta tu Serena Tsukino me lo has devuelto todo, con ese hermoso resplandor que tu bella presencia desprende, así que si después de esto te sientes la dueña y soberana del cosmo entero, hazlo porque es así amor mío.**

- **Hay….em…bueno yo…gracias** – por la forma en intentar armar la contestación lo supe, y podía imaginármela con sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso carmín – bueno, debo colgar…..

- **Espera bombón…**

**- ¿si Seiya?**

- **¿Quisieras ser mi novia?** – por teléfono? Pero en que diablos estaba pensando, se suponía que debía hacerlo bien, tendría que haber planeado todo y

- **Siempre y por siempre** – su respuesta callo la vocecita que seguía atormentándome por haber hecho las cosas tan apresuradas.

- **¿segura?**

**- Muy…sabes es la primera vez que me lo proponen de esta forma…y me encanto…. Bueno ahora tengo que cortar, quiero descansar porque mañana nos reuniremos con las chicas en el Crown.**

**- En serio ¿**

**- Si ¿por qué? –**

**- Sabes bombón se me ocurrió algo – **entonces le detalle mi idea, para cuando estuviera con sus amigas.

**- jajajajaja, me parece perfecto, bueno ahora si. Que descanses estrellita.**

**- Que duermas bien bombón…. te amo …..**- se escampo en un susurro pero ya el tono de que había cortado estaba presente…tendría que esperar al momento indicado, no quería que ella pensara que voy demasiado rápido, aunque si por mi fuera le pediría ya mismo que sea mi esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a esos celestes, quiero que el besar esos labios sea lo primero que haga en la mañana y lo ultimo antes de cerrar mis ojos. Si, la amo, como jamás en toda mi vida eh sentido algo por otra mujer, la amo más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

><p>POV REI<p>

Era un precioso domingo de marzo, me encontraba desayunando mientras observaba por la puerta del dojo a mi abuelo acosar a las jovencitas pidiéndoles sean las doncellas del templo, me causaba gracia el verlo, aunque también me daban ganas de acogotarlo, si sigue así perderemos todos los clientes, ya entiendo porque el templo anda con tantos problemas.

-**Buenos días Rei, ¿dormiste bien?** – Me saluda con una calida sonrisa mi castaño preferido.

**- Si Nicolas, toma asiento y por favor apresúrate que de andar de vago durmiendo ya se hizo tarde.**

**- Lo siento Rei, es que la verdad me canso estar tanto tiempo parado ayer en el recital, la verdad que no se como hacen para soportarlo** – comenzó a quejarse de nuevo

- **Ya te escuche toda la noche quejándote que te dolían los pies, y que estabas aturdido, así que ya para por favor, además ya te lo dije, hoy necesito mi tiempo para consultar al fuego sagrado** – de pronto abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a ponerse nervioso – **que tanto te molesta que consulte el fuego….acaso me estas ocultando algo** – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, tic que tenia siempre que los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

- **Pero no cariño como crees jajajaja, yo ocultándote algo jajajaj como si pudiera** – se comió rápidamente su desayuno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había terminado. Bueno este… lo siento pero debo irme para comenzar el día, aparte mas tarde quisiera ir a ver a Andrew a ver como anda.

- **De acuerdo….. yo me voy al salón** – relevante y deposite un beso en su frente, sabia que algo me ocultaba, pero no era de preocupación ya que lo conocía muy bien.

Me incline frente al juego invocando su sabiduría, y las imágenes comenzaron a llegar hacia mi, nuevamente esa joven que conocí ayer, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco y una hermosa tiara dorada adornando su peinado, y ahí me encontraba yo a su derecha y la rubia con moño llamativo a su izquierda, detrás estaban las otras dos jóvenes, era como si entre las cuatro la estuviéramos protegiendo de algo, pero de que…. Por favor, por favor le imploraba al fuego sagrado pero nada mas me mostraba, era como si de alguna forma todas fuéramos mayor, pero no tanto…..

- Eso quiere decir que no faltara mucho para ver realizada esa visión….. pero que significa, que o quien es esa tal Serena…

* * *

><p>POV TAIKI<p>

Al levantarme antes que nada comprobé que mis dos hermanos llegaron bien, y así fue ambos estaban durmiendo cada uno en su cama.

Me levante totalmente decidido a retomar con la poesía, así recurrí a mi libreta para comenzar a plasmar un poema que el recuerdo de mi dulce sirena me inspiraba, me senté en el estudio, me encontraba sucumbido en mis letras cuando de pronto como jamás imagine la imagen de una dama apareció frente a mi, era hermosa en todos los sentidos, con los cabellos cual fuego ardiente, un vestido haciendo honor a su cabellera, adornado con flores y mariposas, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, de sufrimiento pude sentir y entonces la escuche

- **Taiki….los necesito…por favor…..los recesito -**

No podía creerlo, que clase de broma me estaba jugando el destino en este momento…a caso realmente esta viendo aquella joven, realmente me estaba hablando o es que recibí algún tipo de golpe sin darme cuenta y sucumbí en un coma y esto no es mas que un simple sueño, la indecisión e incertidumbre que se había sembrado en mi era abrumante.

- **Taiki…por favor….vengan a casa….los necesito -**

**- Pero ¿quién eres?** – si realmente era un sueño que mas podía hacer que contestar y continuar a ver a donde mi mente me estaba llevando y si no lo fuera que me tomaran por loco, pero no iba a quedarme con la intriga.

- **Soy tu hermana Taiki…..por favor…..vuelvan….es…necesario** – y así con esas palabras la hermosa mujer desapareció, de pronto sentí una angustia envolviendo mi corazón, quien era esa mujer realmente, acaso fue real todo esto…..

Corrí rápidamente a despertar a mis hermanos, deberían de llevarme a ver un medico examinarme, ver que sucede pues esto no me gustaba nada

- **Yaten, Seiya ¡!-** gritaba por los pasillos del departamento, pero cuando llegue a donde estaban sus dormitorios ambos estaban mirándose extrañadamente y me miraron a mi.

**- Dios dime por favor que tu no soñaste lo mismo también** – me dijo en forma quejosa y sorprendida mi peliplateado hermano.

**- No lo soñe, yo….estaba en el estudio y de pronto**

**- Una mujer con el cabello de color fuego** – me dijo Seiya a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza y entraba a su dormitorio intentando asimilar todo esto.

- **Te dijo que era nuestra hermana?** – me pregunto Yaten y de ese modo lo supe los tres habíamos tenido una visión, pero quien era esa joven y a donde es que nos teníamos que dirigir, no lo sabia, pero debíamos averiguar de que se trataba como de lugar

* * *

><p>POV LITA<p>

El reloj ya marcaba las dos de la tarde y las chicas aun no llegaban, con Andrew no dábamos abasto, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Debía agradecer a la vida, y a mi amiga Serena por supuesto, de no ser porque ella nos presento yo hoy no tendría ni trabajo ni novio, y ambos son lo mas importante que tengo. Es por eso que quiero que mis amigas lleguen a sentir lo mismo que yo, después de anoche pienso que tan lejos no están.

Terminaba de limpiar una de las mesas que se desocupaba y veo entrar a Amy, de una forma pensativa, cruzando sus brazos y el ceño fruncido, algo la estaba preocupando, se que hace unos días que la conozco pero es tan trasparente como el agua.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?** – le pregunte mientras la guiaba a la mesa que tenia preparada para nosotras

- **Si, descuida, solo….estaba pensando en las clases que comienzo mañana** – me contesto levantando la mirada y sonriendo, pero no con alegría, sino mas bien con cortesía.

**- sabes que puedes hablar si quieres** – volví a insistirle, ella me observo y ahora si una sonrisa sincera.

**- Lo se Lita, es solo que quisiera después la opinión de todas ¿te parece? -**

**- No hay problema Amy, o mira** – levante la vista y vi que venían empujándose Serena y Mina, de seguro algo estaban discutiendo.

- **pero si que eres muy mala amiga, te lo dije yo tengo que tener la primicia, vamos**!- gritaba Mina haciéndole puchero con los labios a la pobre Serena, quien ponía los ojos en blanco

- **Hola chicas** – las salude levantando la mano, ellas me devolvieron el gesto, Mina se sentó dejándose caer y serena se ubico junta Amy – **Traeré las bebías así me cuentan todo**-. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la barra, mi amor Andrew ya me tenía todas las bebidas preparadas.

- **Ve y descansa un rato, luego me tocará a mi, saldré con Nicolas, a ponernos al día, si te parece bien por supuesto** – Nicolas, ese joven de cabellos revoltoso que nos presento anoche, jamás había escuchado de él hasta entonces, pero quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

**- por supuesto amor no habrá problema** – bese fugazmente sus labios y lleve las bebidas a la mesa

- **Bueno ya estoy aquí quien va a empezar a contarme que fue lo que paso** – les dije a mis amigas descostrándoles el verdadero entusiasmo que me provocaba el saberlas con alguien.

* * *

><p>POV MINA<p>

- YO, YO, YO! – empecé dando saltitos por contarles el hermoso momento que pase junto a mi amado – las chicas comenzaron a reír

- **Por supuesto Mina, no es para menos que empieces tu, después de todo se te ha declarado frente a miles de personas** – asintió Amy, tan generosa como siempre.

Recuerdo

Yaten bajo primero del auto y extendió su mano ayudándome galantemente a bajar, la verdad fue una noche de muchas sorpresas y conocí a un Yaten, mucho mas atento y romántico, lo estoy empezando a conocer y me he dado cuenta que tiene una mascara, un papel que interpreta por el hecho de la fama, pero todo teatro fue descubierto por la gran diosa del amor

- **Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana, y Serena ya termina de una vez** – fue lo que le dije a Serena guiñándole el ojo para animarla que de una vez por toda se sincerara con Seiya, ya la diosa había actuado y los chicos ayudarían a que estos dos tuvieran su oportunidad.

- **Estas completamente segura que tus padres no se molestaran** – volvió a preguntarme medio apenado por la hora que era.

- **Amy aun no lo sabe pero Serena y Lita si, mis padres viajan constantemente y paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola, debo agradecer por supuesto cuando están aquí y disfrutarlos, pero siento no conocerlos, no se si puedes entenderme** – pero al ver su rostro note un leve toque de tristeza y suavemente acariciaba mi cabello a medida que caminábamos – **Estoy bien en serio, ya estoy acostumbrada** – le dije con una sonrisa real e iluminada porque sabia perfectamente que el estaba allí conmigo y solo eso me importaba.

Entramos a la casa y por supuesto mis padres no estaban, no se a donde se fueron porque por mañana cuando desperté solo me dejaron una nota que habían partido hacia México .

El observo detenidamente cada espacio de la casa mientras yo fui hacia la cocina – **Prefieres una coca-cola o una cerveza** – le dije elevando apenas mi voz.

- **Coca estará bien, no quiero que pienses luego que mis actos son producidos por el alcohol** – eso hizo enrojecerme, lo dijo por lo bajo pero alcancé a oírlo, yo opte por lo mismo, tampoco quería que cada vez que estuviéramos juntos sea con alcohol. Cuando volví hacia él se encontraba viendo un cuadro de Margaret – **Es bellísimo, es el original ¿no? **– solo asentí con la cabeza y le entregue su refresco, moviendo mis caderas y haciendo que la falda naranja que tenia rebotara delineando mis curvas para llamarle la atención, cometido que por supuesto fue cumplido, camino como casi hipnotizado y se sentó junto a mi, coloco su brazo en el respaldar del sofá y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, con la mano que me envolvía acaricio dulcemente mi brazo descubierto. – **Sabes Mina debo confesarte algo** – el miedo me invadió de pronto y me senté bien para poder voltear a mirarlo, en sus ojos se podía ver tanto amor, que no cabía en mi misma la sorpresa de ver aquello.- **No se que sucedió anoche, pero al verte bailando sentí que me pertenecías, temí perderte, fue como algo en mi despertó diciéndome que eras la mujer de mi vida, es raro lo se y apresurado, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero esperar al ultimo momento para decirte que eres tan o mas importante para mi de lo que te puedas imaginar, realmente eres mi perdición Mina Aino** – Juro que al escuchar aquello sentí que el suelo no existía, salte hacia su pecho y presiones con pasión mis labios contra los suyos y el me presiono con mayor intensidad.

Nos quedamos un rato mas besándonos y conociendo nuestros cuerpos con suaves y hermosas caricias, note que estaba cansado – **Porque no vas a dormir, mañana podemos continuar, y el lunes y el martes y todos los dias de nuestras vidas** – le dije entre apenada y deseosa que me respondiera afirmativamente, entonces rodeo con sus dos manos mi cintura sin dejar nada de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y pude sentir todo su deseo en aquel abrazo.

**- Por supuesto que así será**.- y volvimos a fundirnos en otro apasionado beso.

Fin del recuerdo

- **Después de eso lo acompañe hasta la puerta y se fue a su casa, les juro chicas jamás creí que esto podía pasarme, es tan, tan dulce, se que no lo parece pero eso es lo que me gusta mas, que solo en la intimidad abre su corazón y me muestra al verdadero Yaten.**

**- Hay Mina que lindo!- **gritaba emocionada Lita, Amy solo sonreía y serena se encontraba con su cabeza sostenida por ambas manos todavía atrapada por mi relato

- **La verdad amiga debo confesar que fue hermoso lo que nos cuentas, y a pesar del mal trago que pasate por mi causa anoche, menos mal que termino todo tan pero tan bien** – decía contenta Serena, sabia que su emoción y sus palabras eran sinceras.

- **Bueno Amy cuéntanos como te fue con Taiki anoche** – le pregunte de inmediato, ella bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo – **Anda cuéntanos no seas mala** – volví a insistirle

* * *

><p>POV AMY<p>

- **Anda cuéntanos no seas mala** – volvía a insistirme Mina para saber que había sucedido, pero la verdad después de haber escuchado su relato el mío se me hacia tan tonto, y yo que creí ser toda una experta en amor anoche ahora me siento como una niña de primero de preparatoria.

- **Es que la verdad no hay mucho que contar** – le conteste apenada y Lita clavo su mirada en mi.

- **Pero Amy, no viniste con muchos ánimos y me dijiste que luego contarías cuando estuvieran todas** – Serena y Mina al escuchar las palabras de Lita se quedaron observándome con extrañes. Comencé a jugar con mis manos hasta que tome valor.

- **Bueno si, algo paso pero**… - no me atrevía era demasiado tonto

**- Adelante, cuéntanos, cuando son cosas de amor jamás es tonto** – me decía Serena mientras me sonreía con una hermosa calidez.

- **Esta bien, cuando bajamos de la Limo**

Recuerdo

- **No tenias porque bajar Taiki, pero gracias por acompañarme** – le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolso las llaves.

- **No tienes nada que agradecerme Amy, en realidad quería encontrar un momento para** – bajo la mirada y vi que sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas

- **Para que** – quise saber de inmediato

- **Bueno, este….. me preguntaba con respecto a lo que paso anoche, cuando tu –** le hice señas inmediatamente que se callara, la vergüenza invadió todo mi cuerpo al recordar lo que había hecho a causa del alcohol.

**- Lo siento tanto** – le dije muy pero muy apenada – **jamás había actuado de esa manera, por favor discúlpame no quise incomodarte, era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol y ahora veo que efecto produce en mi **– le dije todo apresuradamente a la vez que me reía por el comportamiento que tuve.

**- No tienes por que disculparte** – me dijo el mientras daba un paso hacia delante y levantaba suavemente mi rostro desde el mentón, forzando a que nuestras miradas se cruzaran **– la verdad es que me gusto ese recibimiento, no voy a negar que al principio me desconcertó totalmente, pero fue un hermoso y dulce desconcierto** – termino de decirme con una sonrisa picara, una sonrisa que no le conocía. – **Y esto en donde nos deja Amy Mizuno** – me pregunto con mucho interés, yo la verdad no sabia que contestarle, el me gusta y mucho, pero estoy ingresando a la universidad y no tendré demasiado tiempo como para disfrutar de un romance, era muy contradictorio lo que estaba sintiendo

- **La verdad Taiki, tu sabes que me gustas o al menos al perecer lo he dejado en evidencia, pero ahora yo estoy comenzando la universidad, y eso** – me detuvo apoyando su suave mano sobre mis labios.

- **Espera, creo que me conoces lo suficiente en cuanto a estudio se trata, jamás permitiría que esto** – señalándonos a ambos – **interfiriera en la universidad, te apoyare en todo Amy, y haré todo lo posible para que funcione y si vemos que no puedes con ambas cosas, prometo esperarte, porque algo en mi interior se ha despertado, algo me dice que debo hacerlo, como si alguna vez ya hubiese esperado por ti**

Sentí que mi corazón ardía y en cualquier momento me consumiría completamente, el me estaba confesando sentir lo mismo por mi, y estaba respetando mis deseos y mis sueños, ya nada mas podía pedir – **bueno, entonces, que te parece si lo intentamos** – le dije sonriéndole y bajando la mirada un poco apenada por haber sido yo quien terminara de proponer, finalmente estaba poniéndome firme y decidía, como jamás creí

- **Intentémoslo** – me dijo suavemente y de nuevo levanto mi rostro para que nuestros labios se volvieran a encontrar, y cuando lo hicimos algo sucedió, de pronto una hermosa luz azul celeste nos envolvió haciendo que nos estrecháramos en un perfecto y calido abrazo, llegue a sentir las olas del mar romper contra las piedras cuando sentía su lengua. Fue mágico, perfecto.

Fin del recuerdo

- **En ese momento nos despedimos, entre al edificio y a través de la puerta lo veía caminar sonriente con ambas manos en el bolsillo y observando el firmamento, sentía que volaba, el corazón no paraba de dar saltos en mi pecho, era médicamente imposible que sucediera pero para mi estaba a punto de explotar, como ya les dije** – termine el relato mirando a mis nuevas amigas – **Nada especial o apasionado como Mina **– baje la mirada entonces Lita golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

- **Pero por dios Amy, es que no te das cuenta** – yo la mire con extrañes

- **¿de que?** – le pregunte sin saber porque había reaccionado así.

- **Mina es Mina, Serena es Serena, yo soy yo y tu eres tu!, nadie siente y actúa como el otro, cada uno tenemos distintas formas de ser y es lo que nos hace único, es bellísimo lo que te ha pasado, sin darte cuenta de pusiste de novia** – me quede observando a las chicas y tanto Serena como Mina asentían con los brazos cruzados, me quede pensando un momento y el rostro se me ilumino.

- **Tienes razón** – le dije de manera alegre y Mina puso los ojos en blanco dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

- **Hay mi pequeña Amy esta creciendo** – su comentario hizo que estalláramos en risas, era verdad, no importaba que no había sido apasionado ni loco, era hermoso, a mi manera y a la manera de Taiki, aunque me hubiese gustado escuchar que me preguntara si quería ser su novia, pero quizás mas adelante le haga saber de alguna forma.

- **Bueno, bueno, bueno** – decía Lita tratando de calmarse – **ahora es momento de escucharte a ti Serena **– todas quedamos observándola, ella se estiro, apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo y quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos observando el techo.

- **Oye tu, tanto que nos has torturado pensando y hablando de Seiya, ahora te haces la difícil y no piensas contarnos que fue lo que paso** – Grito Mina utilizando un tono de enojo Serena bajo la mirada y nos miro a cada una, luego volvió a su posición anterior y suspiro.

**- Serena hasta yo conté, no puedes ser así, aunque…** - pensé un momento y una idea me había iluminado – **a no ser que nada haya sucedido y es por eso que estas tan pensativa **– ella sonrió como si estuviera afirmando mi teoría, Mina volvió a sentarse y se tomo la cabeza exageradamente.

- No te lo puedo creer, Serena pro favor dime que no ha pasado eso, dime que no has desaprovechado la oportunidad a solas con el, pero Serena cuantas veces va a suceder lo mismo, luego andas lamentándote…- Mina se callo en seco y se quedo observando un punto, Lita y yo seguimos su mirada, él estaba entrando por la puerta –** Ok, señorita soy difícil, aquí viene a ver como zafas de esta **– la amenazo Mina y de pronto Serena se sentó correctamente y dio media vuelta para observar al joven que venia directamente hacia nuestra mesa, vestía un jean desgastado, una camisa a rallas azul y celeste y una gorra puesta al revés, no se porque pero se me hacia que ya lo había visto vestido de esa forma en algún lado, quizás en alguna revista o una entrevista. – **Hola Seiya, ven siéntate con nosotras **– le dijo Mina agitando la mano y poniéndose de pie, de sorpresa tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hasta ubicarme a su lado, dejando todo el espacio libre del lado de Serena, para obligarlos a sentarse juntos, ambos sonrieron y el gustosamente se sentó al lado de ella. Entonces sucedió, el paso su mano por detrás del respaldar abrazándola

- **Tanto tiempo sin verte me ha creado mucha angustia bomboncito** – le dijo suavemente mientras le daba un beso completamente apasionado delante de todas, Mina y Lita quedaron con la boca abierta y yo sentía pena ajena, por supuesto mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín – **Y ¿cómo andan las amigas de mi novia? **– todas nos miramos unas a otras.

**- Eres una muy mala amiga** – decía Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara con desprecio – **como puedes ser capaz de no contarnos** – todos empezamos a reírnos.

Luego por supuesto comenzamos a reírnos, y ellos no rompían ese tierno abrazo, ella había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombre de él y comenzaron a contarnos como había sucedido lo de ellos, aunque ambos se reían con miradas cómplices así que supusimos que algo no nos estaban contando.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Las chicas escucharon emocionadas nuestra velada, y yo no podía apartar mis manos y mi mirada de mi hermoso bombón, por supuesto que obviamos mi gran secreto y la torpe forma en que en verdad nos habíamos besado en un primer momento, era perfecta, jamás revelaría mis mas penosos momentos y la amaba aun mas.

Luego salimos a caminar juntos, tomados de las manos, ella llevaba una pollerita en color verde agua con un TOP blanco, marcando cada delicada línea de su cuerpo, unos tenis blancos y su peinado tan característico, llegamos al parque Nº 10 y nos sentamos en una banca, nuestra banca, aquella en donde años atrás nosotros estábamos filmando en una novela y habíamos hablado por primera vez.

- **Recuerdas nuestro encuentro aquí bombón** – le pregunte inmediatamente, ella rió para si y me miro

- **Claro que si, fue la primera vez que te vi y el mundo se me vino abajo**

**- Pero tan mal momento te hice pasar, perdona no fue mi intención** – como podía ser para mi era un hermoso recuerdo, pero ella empezó a reírse y me acaricio delicadamente el rostro, haciendo que mis facciones de preocupación se desvanecieran

**- No te angusties estrellita** – me encantaba que me dijera así – **se me vino abajo porque quede perdidamente enamorada de ti, sin saber quien eras, pero tu con tu forma engreída de tratarme me impedía ver realmente lo que sentía o hacértelo saber**- le sonreí, me acorde de cómo me trato de casanova y lentamente me acerque y nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar, el tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que bebía de su néctar, pero la falta de aire nos volvía a la realidad.

- **Wow, tu si que aprendes rápido** – me dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

- **Teniéndote a ti como mi maestra por supuesto, seré el niño mas aplicado** – le dije haciéndole caritas y ella comenzó a reírse. Se puso de pie y jalo de mi.

**- Anda acompáñame a casa que mañana tengo que trabajar, empiezo la universidad y UD señorito** – me dijo mientras daba un suave golpecito con su dedo índice en mi nariz – **tiene clases** – le hice un puchero con mis labios

- **No por favor** – la jalaba para el otro lado **– no puedo separarme de ti, anda un rato mas bombón que te hace** – pero ella insistía jalándome en dirección contraria. – **Bueno pero con una condición** – me impuse, ella se cruzo de brazos y quedo a la espera – **me dejas que mañana pase por ti a a universidad? **– su rostro se ilumino completamente y pego un salto colgándose de mi cuello con ambas manos.

- **Es lo que mas quisiera** – me dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

><p>POV KAKYUU<p>

- **Pero alteza, porque lo ha hecho, ellos llevan una vida normal, están felices** – decía de forma recriminatoria Sailor Figther.

- **Lo que sucede mi quería estrella fugaz, es que mis hermanos deben saber quienes son, si algo me sucediera a mi y ellos no recuerdan su verdadera identidad nuestro hermoso mundo será sometido, se lo debo a mi gente** – intente explicarle el porque de mi actuar

-** Pero, Sailor Cosmos quiso que así sucediera, si ellos recordaran todo** – vi como Sailor Maker bajaba la mirada sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

**- Ellos podrán elegir queridas estrellas, se que seria hacerles recordad absolutamente todo y eso podría llegar a ocasionar dos cosas, que ellos sufran al recordar todo y saber que no pueden hacer absolutamente nada para que el resto recuerde y continuar la falsa vida que están llevando, o sufrir y volver a donde pertenecen.**

**- Pero es injusto UD lo sabe –** elevo el tono Figther totalmente indignada – **acaso no se da cuenta lo que UD misma esta diciendo, de ambas formas sus hermanos sufrirán.**

Me dolio escuchar aquello, era cierto, haría sufrir a mis hermanos, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que mis dias estaban contados, era hora de partir, y me doliera o no mis hermanos debían volver y alguno tomar mi lugar.

- **Sarsey ** - la puerta del trono se abrió y ella se reverencio ante mi – **Prepara todo, es momento que vayas a la tierra **– solo afirmo y se retiro, mis amadas estrellas salieron del gran salón, dolidas por mi decisión.

* * *

><p>POV SARSEY<p>

- **Finalmente… serás solo mío….**

Bueno y que les pareció? Les gusto?, ya les dije la inspiración llego a mi jajajajj, la verdad estoy contenta con este capitulo, mas que nada porque realmente pudo suceder lo que tanto anhelábamos. El momento de nuestra pareja preferida llegooooo siiii jajajajaj.

Pero quien será Sarsey? Y a quien se esta adjudicando?, bueno mis amores les digo que tendrán que esperar a que esta historia se siga desarrollando jajajajjaj. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto estaré ansiosa esperando sus review! Besos para tods!

* * *

><p><strong><span>princessnerak<span>:** Gracias corazon, me alegra saber que te haya gustado y como veras redimiendome por haberme tardado tanto, les he dejado este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado besossssss

**Polvo de Estrellas:** jajajjaja, me encantan tus comentarios jajajjaa, bueno ves no tarde tanto esta vez jajaja, espero poder seguir escribiendo, aunque honestamente hasta el 11 de octubre estare muy ocupada, pero vere que puedo hacer. Te mando un beso amix y espero con ansias tu review!

**china lop32:** bueno china, me parece que ya me he redimido no? 2 cap en una semana jajajajja, listo cumpli, y lo mas importante es que en este hubo mucho de nuestro Seiya! Hay que lindoooooo jajajaj bueno espero que te guste y por supuesto esperare tu comentario besossss.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga:** No te precipites amiga!, ya veras como de apoco iran entendiendo, es obvio que al ser la continuación de otro fic, aparezcan esos recuerdos jajajja, ellos cambiaron sus vidas, pero al parecer el destino insiste en que las recuerden, por algo sera jajajaj, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Te mando un beso!

**angel kou:** Viste amiga! Al final las he recompensado por haberlas abandonado por tanto tiempo jajajajja, espero que te haya gustado y es obvio que hay una razón por la que ellos esten recordando de a poco cada vez mas. Porfa dime que te pareció este cap. Te mando un beso! Y gracias por seguirme como siempre!

**Colgate:** Seiya gracias por continuar leyendome, es importante para mi, aunque creo que después de este cap ya no lo sigas jajajajja, viste el momento vergonzoso tuyo ya llego jajajja y pensar que aun falta mas por venir jajajaja. No tenes que disculparte por nada, me alegra que hayamos hablado y aclarado todo y estoy ansiosa por verte…..besarte….y sentirte nuevamente….te mando un beso…..te extraño.


	6. Cap 6 Complicaciones

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles que continúen mi historia!, y por supuesto quiero invitarlas a leer otra historia que estoy subiendo en paralelo a esta se llama MI OBSESION y es totalmente un Universo Alterno, las espero por ahí a ver que les parece.

Bueno no las entretengo mas y las dejo con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!

Capitulo 6 "Complicaciones"

POV SERENA

_Bombón:_

_ Espero que te guste el regalo. La verdad puedo componerte miles de melodías, pero para escribir una carta no soy demasiado bueno, pero quiero volcar sobre esta hoja de papel, el amor y la mezcla de sentimientos que tengo para darte._

_Confío en que eres un ángel, y que dios te envió a mi lado, en lo que seria quizás, el peor momento de mi vida. En estas tres semanas me has conocido alegre, triste, deprimido, enfermo…_

_Es por eso que hoy le pido a dios que nunca, jamás, te deje ir de mi lado. Y a ti Serena, mi ángel protector, te ruego que me sigas soportando, alegre, triste, deprimido, enfermo…. (y de por si como soy ); porque el día que este ángel decida volar de mi lado, ese si seria el día mas triste de mi vida._

_Te amo, te necesito, te extraño cuando no estas conmigo._

_Es por eso, y por muchas cosas mas, que quiero agradecerte la alegría de vivir junto a ti las tres semanas mas hermosas que he vivido._

_Mi corazón te grita te amo, pero como no puede hablar mi boca lo grita por el __**TE AMO….TE AMO … TE AMO!**_

_**Felices tres semanas…**_

_** Con todo mi amor**_

_** Seiya.**_

_**TE AMO.**_

_**Pd: errores de ortografía corren por mi cuenta…**_

Era inevitable, leía una y otra vez la hermosa carta que MI NOVIO, me había enviado junto a un hermoso arreglo de rosas, ahora sabía que era él quien me había enviado aquel ramo hermoso firmando como mi príncipe, fue increíble cuando descubrimos que habíamos tenido el mismo sueño, por eso siempre bromeamos que quizás nos conocimos en vidas pasadas.

Tres semanas, como esta pasando tan rápido el tiempo, Taiki y Amy aun no han formalizado, y son una pareja especial, no son de demostrar amor en publico, mina y Yaten son otro tema, ambos viven discutiendo todo el tiempo, pero cuando nadie los ve son muy tiernos el uno con el otro. Y yo que puedo decir, comencé la universidad, es bastante agobiante no me había imaginado que podía llegar a ser tan estresante, y eso que recién comienzo. Lo bueno es que conocí a mucha gente nueva y por supuesto están los amigos de mi Primo Haruka, Diamante es muy amable conmigo y a veces hasta dulce, una vez me regalo un chocolate y justo había llegado Seiya a buscarme, se imaginan que horrible momento, nunca lo había visto a Seiya de esa forma, los celos lo transforman totalmente.

Hoy es sábado nuevamente pero no me estoy preparando para salir con mis amigas, hoy Seiya me llevara al cine, dice que quiere que festejemos en grande nuestras tres semanas jajajaja no me quiero imaginar lo que nos espera al cumplir el mes o cuando cumplamos el año – **Ah!-**

-** Que suspiro hija, a que estas pensando en Seiya** – me dice mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos me siento rápidamente en la cama del susto.

-**Mamá me asustaste** –

**-Lo siento no era mi intención, te vi tan soñadora y tranquila que era muy tentador, pago un yen por tus pensamientos** – me dice mientras deja el canasto de ropa sobre el suelo y se sienta a mi lado.

**-Es que todo es tan perfecto que ni te imaginas, es dulce, romántico, es….es-**

**-Es Seiya cariño **– me dice entre risas – **me alegra mucho el saber que la tristeza ha desaparecido de ti** – acariciando mis mejillas. – **desde que estas con él ya no te escucho lamentarte por las noches y eso me deja tranquila.**

**-¿Tu siempre me escuchabas?** – no podía creerlo, creí haberlo disimulado bastante bien delante de mi familia, pero al parecer no podía engañarlos, no me gustaba ser motivo de sus preocupaciones. – **lo siento mama, no quería angustiarte, pero ni yo sabia porque cada noche la luna y las estrellas me ponían tan triste** – ella abrió los ojos como platos y me cobijo en un calido abrazo.

-**No tienes por que disculparte mi niña, lo importante es que estas bien. Bueno ahora termina de una vez de arreglarte que siempre lo haces esperar mucho al pobre de Seiya** – Me reprocho mientras se ponía de pie y se llevaba el canasto de ropa.

El reloj ya marcaba las 22:30, por primera vez Seiya se había retrasado, pero ya demasiado, llame a su casa y sus hermanos me dijeron que salio temprano, estaba preocupada mas no con miedo.

El sueño terminó venciéndome y me quede dormida en el sillón del living de casa, no se a que hora, no se quien me tapo con una manta, solo se que desperté por el ruido en la cocina, me levante dando un salto y me percate que ya el sol iluminaba la casa, llegue medio dormida a la cocina. Mi madre tenia los ojos tristes y me miro como con pena.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo? – **

**-No hija, es solo que, lo siento mucho** – dijo con un notorio tono de tristeza.

**-¿qué es lo que sientes mamá**? – estaba demasiado dormida como para andar pegándole a los acertijos.

-**Con lo ilusionada que estabas, y que te haya dejado plantada, sin ninguna explicación, eso no es algo de Seiya** – entonces caí en la cuenta, era verdad, ya era domingo, ya nuestra noche especial había pasado, jamás recibí un llamado. De pronto me encontraba encolerizada, camine dando pisoteadas hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta dando un portazo, marque su numero, sonó una, sonó dos, sonó tres, sonó….contestaron.

**-Hola?...-**

**-Ponlo inmediatamente al teléfono** – grite sumamente enojada, no se quien me atendió si Taiki o Yaten, pero pobres ellos no tenían la culpa, solo se escucho un si tímido del otro lado y pisadas o una corrida fuerte era lo mejor para describir aquello.

-**mmm…..hñofla**- se escucha un perezoso saludo.

**-Donde te metiste anoche** – grite sin saludarlo si quiera, pero ya la voz se me había quebrado y mis ojos aun cristalizados, intentando no derramar ninguna lagrima, pero fue inútil, del otro lado escucho un estruendo, algo se cayo.

-**Bombón ¿eres tu? –** tubo el descaro de preguntar.

**-¿A caso dejaste plantada a alguien mas anoche? – **le pregunte sarcásticamente, silencio, no contestaba nada – **Seiya estoy esperando una respuesta.**

-**La verdad bombón es que no tengo perdón lo se, te llame al teléfono de tu dormitorio anoche, pero no me contestaste así que supuse que estabas durmiendo** – trato de disculparse, observe el aparato, lo había puesto en silencio, maldición, me estaba diciendo la verdad el me había llamado y yo como una estupida durmiendo en el sofá.

-**Aun espero que me expliques porque no viniste **– le dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro quitándome las ropas para poder tomar mi baño matutino.

-**Sucede bombón es que anoche de camino hacia tu casa se me rompió el auto, llame una grúa pero se demoraron dos horas en recogerme, me trajeron directamente a casa, por el tema del seguro ya sabes, y cuando llegue dizque a tu cuarto, pero no me atendiste, supuse que estabas dormida, por eso no volví a intentarlo** – su voz sonaba con verdadera pena y angustia, eso me hizo sentir peor.

-**Aun así, debiste intentar llamando a casa-**

**-Pero era tarde, sabes que no me gusta importunar a tu familia** – excusas y mas excusas- **Paso por ti en un rato y festejamos todo el día te parece** – moría de ganas por verlo, pero él debía aprender la lección de no dejarme plantada.

-**La verdad es que no pase una buena noche, y no estoy con ganas de salir**- escucho un suspiro.

-¿Puedo ir a verte bombón?-

-Mejor nos vemos mañana, estoy muy dolida, y no quisiera que terminemos peleando peor, te veo mañana estrellita-

-Te veo mañana bombon…..TE A… tu tu tu tu

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

No termine de despedirme, me había cortado. Se que bombón tenia razón quizás tendría que haber marcado a su casa, me dolía que estuviera enojada conmigo, termine de levantarme del piso y estire la cama, me quede allí sentado pensando en como remediar esto. De pronto tocan a la puerta

**-¿Te encuentras bien?** – Taiki me pregunta entrando a mi dormitorio y sentándose en el escritorio con la silla frente a mi

-**No** – baje la mirada intentando que no viera mis ojos, ya se encontraban totalmente cristalizados.

-**Anoche Serena llamo varias veces, muy preocupada, y en la madrugada llamo la Sra. Ikuko, le comente que estabas durmiendo y se quedo mas tranquila, angustiaste a toda la familia sabes** – Perfecto si quería que me sintiera mejor en nada me estaba ayudando.

-**No te enojes Taiki pero preferiría que no te metieras en mi vida** – le dije subiendo un poco el tono pero sin verlo a la cara

-**Solo quería comentarte, cuando tienes este tipo de incidentes lo mejor es hacerle saber a las personas lo que sucede, tendrías que haberte tomado un taxi, no hubiese sido la primera vez que te cuelas por el balcón de ella** – Levante la mirada que ya irradiaba odio, capto inmediatamente el mensaje – **No te andes lamentado por algo que has provocado, y afronta las consecuencias** – no dijo mas y se retiro, yo me recosté en la cama.

No quise levantarme para almorzar con mis hermanos, pero seguir encerrado en esta habitación de nada me serviría, me puse un jean y una remera suelta de color azul con rayas celestes tome la gorra y los lentes de sol.

**-¿Iras a ver a tu bombón?** – me pregunto burlonamente Yaten, di media vuelta y quede observándolo, me coloque los anteojos y salí rápidamente de allí. – **A este que bicho le pico** – pude escuchar desde el pasillo sus últimas palabras.

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, y seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, viendo en la vidrieras que podía comprarle a mi bombón, tenia que ser algo que le levantara el ánimo. Aunque camine mucho nada me gustaba, así que me dirigí al centro comercial, quizás allí podría encontrar algo. Seguí buscando sin encontrar algo que me gustara verdaderamente, de pronto algo me llamo la atención en esa tienda de usados, en la vidriera había un hermoso colgante con un delicado dije de pronto su vista se nubla

_Recuerdo_

_**Ya se cual será mi regalo**__ – me veo a mi mismo con los chicos y entro rápidamente a una joyería en la que nos habíamos detenido hablar-__**Buenos días, quisiera saber si**__**podrían diseñarme algo pero tiene que ser para el viernes**__. –Le digo emocionado al vendedor_

_**- No lo se señor, diseñar una joya en tan poco tiempo, nos quitaría trabajo para otras y tendría que cobrarle mas caro y - **_

_**No me importa el valor ¿puede o no?**_

_**- Por supuesto dígame ¿que quiere que le hagamos?**_

_De pronto todo se torna borroso de nuevo y puedo vernos a mi y a bombón en el puente del lago Nº 10 las campanas de la iglesia que esta cerca marca las doce de la noche _

_**- Sabes bombón porque te pedí de vernos**_

_- __**No la verdad que no**__- me veo acercándome lentamente, tomo la mano de ella y deposito un suave beso _

_**-Feliz cumpleaños mi bombón**__.-le entrego una cajita color plateada larga, con un moño en color verde manzana_

_-__**Seiya! gracias**__ – como cada vez salta abrazándome fuertemente_

_- __**Te invite porque quería ser el primero en saludarte hermosa. Ahora abre tu regalo, espero que te guste**__ -ella abre la caja y encuentra un dije en donde se encontraba una medialuna de oro blanco entrelazada con una estrella de oro rojo en una cadena muy delicada de oro, al voltear el dije lee __**"para mi dulce bombón, te ama tu estrella fugaz",**__ se sonroja al leer la inscripción y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas_

_-__**Es hermosa Seiya, gracias**__ -se acerca lentamente y me abraza de nuevo pero esta vez al irse separando entrelaza sus manos rodeando mi cintura, levanta lentamente la mirada sin poder contenerme mas al sentirla tan cerca, bajo lentamente el rostro y nuestros labios se encuentran a centímetros de distancia, poco a poco ella cierra sus ojos y de pronto ya no había distancia que separara nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso tierno, se torna en un beso apasionado, al separarnos, delicadamente con una de mis manos recorro su mejilla acariciándola suavemente deposito un tierno beso en sus labios_

_-__**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor….**_

_Fin del Recuerdo_

No puede ser!...sacudo mi cabeza, observo para todos lados y todo estaba normal, que diablos fue aquello, en que momento yo le regale eso a bombón, aun falta para su cumpleaños es imposible. Quise sacarme la duda, entre aquel lugar

-**Disculpe podría enseñarme la cadenita con el dije de la medialuna y la estrella** – le indique a la anciana que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-**Que buen gusto tiene UD. Jovencito** – me decía mientras caminaba hacia la vidriera – **esta cadenita es especial guarda en ella un amor infinito, inigualable en todo el cosmo** – porque me decía eso aquella anciana – **Tome** – deposito en mis manos el colgante, sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, no podía voltearla tenia miedo de lo que dijera detrás – **Se encuentra bien** – pregunto la dulce señora al ver mi cara una mezcla de curiosidad, y pánico.

-**De casualidad sabe si tiene una inscripción detrás que diga "para mi dulce bombón, te ama tu estrella fugaz"** – vi como los ojos de la anciana se iluminaban y asentía con la cabeza, no podía creerlo, volteé el dije y allí estaba - **¿qué significa todo esto?-** Me pregunte en voz alta.

**-¿Hace Mucho la buscaba joven**? – Observe a la señora y negué con la cabeza.

**-¿Cuánto cuesta?-**

**-No por favor, no podría cobrarle a uno de los dueños de ese amor tan especial** – volví la vista hacia ella.

-**Por favor, debo pagársela, cobremela, este es su negocio** – volví a insistirle sacando mi billetera, pero ella detuvo mis manos.

-**Mi negocio joven si lee bien lo que dice el letrero es "Tus recuerdos estan aquí", simplemente somos dos ancianos que encontramos cosas en distintos lugares y las exponemos, sabemos cuando los verdadero dueños llegan** – La anciana me pareció un tanto misteriosa.

**-Entonces Gracias** – di media vuelta y me encamine a la salida, ella paso por detrás de una cortina y pude escuchar que alguien le hablo.

**-Luna no esta bien lo que estamos haciendo** – dijo una voz masculina.

**-Tranquilo Artemis, se cuales son mis limitaciones.**

Me pareció grosero seguir escuchando, me retire. Iba caminando por el lugar sin poder apartar mi vista del colgante, que fue eso que vi, es como si bombón y yo ya hubiésemos estado juntos, pero, si fue así, que nos paso, en donde termino todo, porque no lo recuerdo. Muchas preguntas atormentaban mi mente, pero ninguna respuesta, mas angustia para juntar en mi, y como si fuera poco me estoy volviendo loco, pues escucho la risa de mi bombón. Luego silencio y otra vez su risa, no, no me estaba volviendo loco, levante la mirada y comencé a observar el lugar, de pronto en el patio de comidas la veo, allí sentada, con su primo Haruka, la novia de el que nunca puedo recordad su nombre, y mi bombón…sentada junto a Diamante, la ira se apodero de mi, que diablos hacia ese tipo sentado junto a mi novia, y porque ella salio si dijo no tener animo, camine dando zancadas hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban.

**-¿Bombón que es lo que haces aquí?** – le recrimine viéndola directamente, ella miro a sus acompañantes y luego a mi.

-**Acaso no puedo salir con mi primo y mis amigos** – me dijo con tono grotesco, raro en ella, jamás me había hablado de ese modo.

-**Si es solo que tu…..bueno hoy cuando hablamos** – intente decirle pero los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi

**-Ya te lo dije mejor mañana ¿si? –** en sus ojos pude ver dolor, y aunque no me gustara que se sintiera así, mucho menos me gustaba verla al lado de ese tipo, que sabia a la perfección andaba detrás de ella.

-**Pero quisiera comentarte algo, algo que sucedió** – Volvió a mirarme y bajo la vista – **esta bien, te veo mañana** – me despedí derrotado, con un gran dolor en mi pecho, me dolió y mucho su silencio y desprecio, porque actuaba así…

* * *

><p>POV Serena<p>

Sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, me dolía tratarlo así, pero estaba pasando un lindo rato con mi primo que intentaba levantarme el animo y justo tubo que llegar para recordarme como me dejo plantada.

**-Te encuentras bien Serena** – me pregunta muy atento Diamante.

-**Lo siento mucho chicos pero creo que es hora que vaya a casa**. – les dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

-**Pero Gatita, lo estamos pasando bien, anda quédate** – Insistió mi primo.

-**Haru, déjala** – agradecí la intervención como siempre oportuna de Michi- **Ve tranquila Serena, y trata de calmarte, ese joven te ama realmente, no actúes imprudentemente** – me quede viéndola y asentí.

-**En ese caso, deja que te lleve, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme hecho pasar un lindo momento** – me dijo galantemente Diamante, era todo un caballero, todas las chicas en la universidad morían por el, si yo no estuviera con Seiya seguro que también lo estaría, pero no era mi caso, y aceptar su oferta seria un error.

-**Te lo agradezco mucho realmente, pero no creo que sea oportuno, quizás en otro momento –** salude a todos y me fui hacia casa.

Sabia que Seiya me amaba mucho, al igual que yo a él, pero jamás me gusto que me dejaran plantada, era parte de mi, se que a veces puedo exagerar las cosas, pero es uno de mis defectos, quizás yo también debería cambiar de actitud.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al parque, me senté en una de las hamacas pensando en como debía cambiar, quería hacer feliz a Seiya y hoy me comporte como una estupida con él.

-**Tú eres Serena cierto** – escucho una voz dulce pero firme que logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, paro de mecerme y volteo, allí estaba aquella chica de cabellos negros que habíamos conocido hace semanas atrás en el recital de los chicos.

-**Hola, perdona mi torpeza pero no recuerdo tu nombre** – le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a saludarla.

**-Rei, mi nombre es Rei Hino** – me devolvió el saludo – **Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?** – me pregunto mientras me señalaba el rostro, en que momento se me habían escapado lagrimas, seque mi rostro y le di una sonrisa a cambio.

-**Si no hay problema, es solo que…me auto pelee con mi novio y ahora estaba pensando en como solucionar todo.**

**-jajajajaja –** se partió en carcajadas – **lo siento, es que, eso de auto pelearte fue muy bueno **– me uni a sus risas, la verdad que si sonaba bastante tonto aquello **– Te invito un helado, eso siempre me ayuda aclarar mi cabeza **– me ofreció amablemente y accedí gustosamente.

Nos pasamos el relato hablando, me contó donde había hecho la preparatoria, y también compartió conmigo su sueño de ser cantante, era una chica agradable, daba gusto hablar con ella, aunque un par de veces le grito a los conductores imprudentes, con cierto todo feroz, pero llevaba la razón. Intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono y quedamos en juntarnos, porque tanto le hable de mis amigas, que tenia ganas de conocerlas realmente.

Luego que me despedí de Rei fui a casa, me ayudo mucho la conversación que tuve con ella, salude a mi familia y corrí a mi dormitorio tire la cartera sobre la cama y tome el teléfono.

-**Hola **– escuche cuando el teléfono sonó solamente una vez, no fue necesario que preguntara quien hablaba, esa tierna y abatida voz la conocía de memoria.

-**Seiya, lo siento lo siento, es que yo se que soy de llegar tarde y no tengo que quejarme, pero entiéndeme jamás en mi vida me habían dejado plantada** – la voz se me grazno un poco porque lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, le largue todo lo bastante rápido como para no darle la oportunidad de hablar –

**-Bombón, no tienes que pedirme perdón, se que tendría que haber insistido hasta estar seguro que sabias porque nunca llegue, prometo que jamás habrá otra vez** – sentí su voz quebrada, como podía hacer sufrir a mi príncipe azul, como podía ser tan maldita.

**-¿Aun quieres verme?** – le pregunte juguetonamente.

**-Es lo que mas quisiera pero la verdad es que esta nuestro manager, y bueno sabes como son estas cosas-**

**-Lo entiendo no te preocupes estrellita, te espero mañana a la salida del buffet.-**

**-Bombon….-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Te Amo –**

**-Yo te amo a ti Seiya, te veo mañana** – me despedí con tristeza, al final el festejo de fin de semana termino en todas complicaciones. Complicaciones que yo misma busque, es que acaso puedo ser mas tonta aun.

* * *

><p>POV LUNA<p>

Hacia años que llevábamos en esta tienda con Artemis, teníamos todo para hacerle recordar a las chicas su pasado, pero no para que sean guerreras esta vez, por el contrario, el cosmos estaba en completa calma gracias a Sailor Cosmos, simplemente queríamos que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar de sus verdaderos amores, como mi amado Artemis y yo lo estábamos aprovechando, como fue siempre como humanos.

Hoy cuando vi a Seiya en la vidriera no podía creerlo, tantas veces vimos a cada uno pasar por aquí, que seguíamos sin poder creer que jamás se detuvieran, pero hoy ha sido distinto. Gracias a la pluma de transformación de Serena me transformo en una dulce anciana, y eso me ayudo a que Seiya pudiera empezar a descubrir el amor que lo une a la princesa de la Luna.

Ya solo me faltaba entregarle algo a Serena que pudiera hacerle recordar el amor que la hizo convertirse en el ser mas poderoso que jamás hubiésemos imaginado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ella seria la Gran Sailor Cosmos, no lo hubiese creído, pero ahora es solo Serena Tsukino y deseamos siga así, solo queremos que no se pierdan esta maravillosa oportunidad.

**-¿En que piensas?** – la pregunta de Artemis me saca de mis pensamientos y me quedo observándolo, mientras me entrega una taza caliente de Té.

**-¿Crees que hacemos mal en devolverles los recuerdos de su amor?** – me quede observándolo, el estaba algo nervioso, no le gustaba ir en contra de los mandatos reales, y el que Serena haya decidido borrarles a todos sus recuerdos era la orden suprema, pero como toda aprendiz había algo que ella no sabia, sus consejeros y guerreros, podían optar por no olvidar, y eso es lo que hicimos con Artemis aquella tarde.

_**Recuerdo**_

**- es hora que vivamos sin peso en nuestros hombros y esta es la única forma, Uds. ya tienen su verdadera esencia**- Sailor Cosmos les explicaba a los jóvenes príncipes de Kinmoku

**- Sailor Cosmos….Nosotros quisiéramos**- Artemis toma delicadamente mi mano, y no hace falta decir mas ella sabe a la perfección que es lo que deseamos, o al menos algo

**- Lo se….quieren quedarse como humanos** – ambos asentimos ante sus palabras - **y así será.**

-**Alguien puede explicarme que sucede**- P. Yaten Healer pregunta exaltado, en lo que Darien, o mejor dicho el Príncipe Endimión toma la palabra.

**- Lo que Sailor Cosmos quiere hacer es quitarles a todos sus poderes y borrarles las memorias para comenzar su vida como humanos**- Sus labios se movieron rápidamente, haciendo que todos quedaran en shock por los deseos de la soberana

**- No! Nosotros queremos seguir a tu lado, protegiéndote….-** Exclamo Sailor Neptuno

- **No puedes dejarnos en el olvido…..-** Sollozo Sailor Plut

- **Y no será así….verán, no importa cual sea nuestro futuro, pero nuestro destino es siempre estar juntos, de alguno u otra forma será así**.- las tranquilizó la Guerrera, pero todos sabíamos como era eso, nos separaríamos, entonces con Artemis aun tomando mi mano cruzamos nuestras miradas, y ambos asentimos, nuestro corazón no deseaba abandonar ningún recuerdo, y la Reina Serenity una vez nos había explicado las distintas formas de Actuar del Cristal de Plata, así que nosotros no deseábamos cambiar, queríamos seguir realmente igual

-**Pero bombón….si haces eso….si me olvidas….si….. NO! Jure no volver a separarme de ti y no lo haré **– El P. Seiya Fighter le dice mientras la toma de la cintura con una mano tira su báculo y con la otra acaricia la mejilla de la rubia- **no puedo bombón **-decía llorando el pelinegro- **no puedo tener una vida sin ti…-** Algo le dijo en un susurro que no alcancé a oír, ese amor que tanto le profesaba el joven Seiya, me permitió con mas seguridad guardarme todos los recuerdos, haría lo que fuera porque ellos estuvieran juntos nuevamente. De pronto dulcemente le sonrió y beso sus labios y en ese preciso momento una ráfaga de luces de colores los rodeo haciendo que poco a poco rodeara a cada uno de los presentes, y ahí todos lo sabíamos a la perfección estaba sucediendo y se tomaron de las manos, y cada uno beso a su persona amada prometiéndose amor eterno y volver a empezar una nueva historia. Artemis y yo en ese momento susurramos las palabras que sabíamos.

-** Escudo Lunar**- y ambos aparecimos en lo que hoy es nuestro hogar, sonriendo con placer y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

-**Lo logramos**- me decía con alegría a lo que yo asentí, nuestros recuerdos estaban intactos.

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

-**Pienso que seria una pena que no estuvieran juntos, el amor que Seiya y Serena lograron tener fue lo único capaz de despertar todo el poder de ella, pero**- quedo en silencio observando por la ventana de la cocina.

**-Pero que Artemis, continua** – volví a insistirle

-**Y si sucede todo lo contrario, y si los recuerdos que recuperan no son lo suficientes y en el medio se forma una laguna** – me dijo volteando a verme, me tomo desprevenida, era algo que nunca me había puesto a pensar, era cierto, no teníamos el poder para devolverle absolutamente todos sus recuerdos, ahora el miedo empezó a invadirme.

-**O Artemis que he hecho** – las lagrimas asomaban por mis ojos y el sollozo se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, ahora si no estaba segura de haber actuado bien. No cuando podría comprometer el futuro de mi adorada Serena.

* * *

><p>POV SARSEY<p>

Hace ya un par de semanas que estoy inscripta en el colegio donde los príncipes asisten, he podido entablar conversación con Taiki pero los otros dos son mas complicados, Seiya vive pegado todo el tiempo libre en el buffet con esa golfa que atiende, aun no se que le puede ver, los he seguido varias veces y el la acompaña hasta la facultad luego se va al estudio y no hemos cruzado un hola simplemente, es como que al dejar de estar con esa joven se volviera ciego.

Aun estoy esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, para informarles que deben regresar, ya la princesa me ha puesto una fecha, solamente me queda un mes mas, para hacerles ver que deben volver, pero como, si no recuerdan absolutamente nada, como haré para poder convencerlos.

Nuevamente el molesto timbre de la preparatoria suena, y me dirijo hacia mi salón, maldición como pica este traje tan ridículo, odio la ropa de este planeta. Sigo caminando por los pasillos y allí los veo nuevamente, en la puerta del buffet demasiados acaramelados, quisiera tomarla de esas ridículas coletas y apartarla de sus brazos. Pero no puedo.

**-Te espero a la salida bombón**- le dice él mientras camina de espaldas hacia mi ella voltea y el se queda embobado viéndola irse, esta es mi oportunidad perfecta. Apresuro el paso y justo cuando voltea PLOF, ambos caemos al piso y nuestros libros quedan desparramados- Te encuentras bien- me pregunta mientras extiende una mano incorporándose y ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-**Si todo esta sano al parecer** – le digo mientras con mis manos recorro mi cuerpo, noto como alza una ceja.- **Ves algo que te guste** – le pregunto en un tono juguetón y el se sacude la cabeza, comenzando a levantar los libros, yo lo imito, pero sin que se percate, tomo su cuaderno de anotaciones.

**-Lo siento voy retrasado, me alegra que estés bien, adiós** – se despidió sin mas, dejándome aquí a la espera de algo, pero nada, no importa, ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para verlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas hasta acá he llegado, iba a continuarlo pero sino me van a matar jajajaja, así que prefiero cortar el capitulo aquí y poder actualizar mas rápido, ahora el trabajo ha aflojado un poco así que podré actualizar un poco mas seguido.<p>

**Princessnerak:** Amix llevas la razón, nada es perfecto en la vida, y si estoy mostrando una faceta mucho mas sensible de la que ya conocemos de nuestro amado. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

Princess Rei of Mars: Gracias corazon, si he vuelto a los fic jajajajja, ahora ando con mas tiempo como te habia contado, te agradezco muchisimo desde mi corazon el hermoso one que me regalaste por mi cumple!, fue fantastico!, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y obviamente estare esperando tu comentario. Un beso grande!

Polvo de Estrellas: Hay corazon como siempre muchas gracias por siempre tus buenas vibras, como ves y prometi luego del 11 publicaba, aquí esta, espero que te guste, y no me mates, pero prometo que todo tiene un porque, habra un poco de sufrimiento sino no seria un fic mio jajajajaja, y como vez Sarsey si viene a complicar las cosas. Bueno te mando un beso grande y miles de gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, y animate a escribir, todas tenemos o queremos contar una historia con nuestro adorado amor!. Besosssss

Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: hola!, muchas gracias!, tampoco soy muy buena escribiendo, pasa que simplemente me animo de mandada que soy nada mas ajajjajajaj. Y bueno era sabido que no les iba a simpatizar Kakkiu, pero si es demasiado predictivo se torna aburrido jajajaj, así que como dice este capitulo "complicaciones" jajajajjajaja. Espero que te haya gustado y por supuesto estare al pendiente de tu comentario besossss

Colgate: Primero que nada tengo que decirte que NO TE PERDONO EL SUSTO QUE ME HICISTE PASAR!, sabes a que me refiero, y bueno en este cap, como ves te dejo como lo que sos un tierno y sensible pero amoroso hombre. Aca empieza a salir mis trapitos, la mala jajajajajja. Bueno espero que te guste nos hablamos

JohanaGrr: jajajjajja me has hecho reir!, primero que nada bienvenida y muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario. Te cuento para tu tranquilidad que habra muchos conflicos amorosos en esta historia pero paciencia! Jajajajjaja, dejame saber que te parecio este cap. Besosssss

LynKou: Ev!, bueno aca dejo otro capi! Espero te guste y estoy al pendiente del tuyo!, calma calma, ya veras lo que tengo planeado jajajajja, espero que te haya gustado este cap besosssss


	7. Cap 7 La última Noche

Quiero dedicarle este cap a mi amiga Genesis o mas conocida como Princess Rei of Mars FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nº 7 La ultima Noche<strong>

POV Yaten

No quise preocupar a mis hermanos, pero ya había pasado un mes desde que todos tuvimos aquella misma visión, yo seguía en mi cabeza meditando intentando encontrar alguna respuesta pero nada sucedía. Ella aseguro ser nuestra hermana, a pesar de jamás haberla visto había algo en aquella mirada que me hacia pensar que aquella afirmación era cierta. Que más podía hacer.

-**Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos amor** – me pregunta dulcemente mi diosa mientras acaricia mi cabello y apoya su suave mentón en mi hombro, abro los ojos buscando sus celestes y veo lo preocupada que esperaba una respuesta.

-**Lo siento es que estamos con tanto trabajo, y se nos están viniendo los exámenes pronto que me perdí** – mentí descaradamente, jamás les mencionamos a las chicas los que nos paso, si bien las amábamos como tontos enamorados que somos, no quisimos asustarlas ni tampoco preocuparlas por algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que significa.

-**Yaten Kou preocupado por los exámenes si como no** – me contesto con el tono molesto, al parecer no me creyó, se separo de mi abruptamente y comenzó a dirigirse al guardarropa, sabia cual seria su próximo movimiento, así que me pare y corrí a detenerla.

**-No me hagas esto Mina, no te vayas** – intente suplicarle.

-**Sino quieres que me vaya entonces ya deja de mentirme, crees que no me he dado cuenta que cada tanto quedas perdido en tus pensamientos, y la cara que pones no es de serio sino mas bien de abatido y dolido** – jamás creí que se hubiera dado cuenta- **te amo Yaten eso lo sabes pero porque de este silencio tuyo no lo entiendo, que es lo que te sucede que no puedes confiárselo a tu novia** – y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas**- ¿es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?** – me pregunto ocultando su mirada, como demonios podía pensar aquello.

-**Pero Mina, mi amor como puedes creer eso, es que acaso necesitas más pruebas de cuanto te amo-** levante su rostro lentamente para poder besarla y de pronto sentí que la tierra se movía y mi vista se tornaba nebulosa

_Recuerdo:_

_**Hola muchachos** – veo a mina entrando alegremente a nuestro departamento, pero es uno o dos años mas chicas, no se parece a mi diosa que hoy me acompaña, **la verdad estoy con muy poco tiempo así que voy a ser breve….**-comienza hablar rápidamente- **estamos planeando ir a pasar el próximo fin de semana a una cabaña que tiene Nicolás en las montañas, si bien no es época invernal las montañas es algo muy lindo para poder disfrutar además también hay aguas termales, árboles, animales silvestres….**_

_**¿no que la ibas hacer corta?** –me veo a mi mismo contestándole mientras cruzo mis brazos y resoplo con enojo. Porque es que la trato tan fríamente…_

_**jajajjaja-** ríe nervios mientras se agarra de la cabeza - **ehhh sisi, bueno la idea es ir todos juntos, para levantarle el animo a Sere, ¿que les parece?**_

_**Si es por mi bombón cuenta conmigo!-**Seiya contesta mientras se para rápido del sofá _

_j**usto estábamos hablando que nos parecía raro que no habíamos hecho ningún tipo de actividad así que por supuesto que ire**. – Contesta con sumo interés Taiki_

_Mina muy ilusionada me toma del brazo y pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro -**Y tu Yaten? Vendrás hacerme compañía?-** me pregunta pestañando, intentando parecer sexy._

_**Suéltame que crees que soy!** – La sacudo de su agarre **- Si vas a estar así de insoportable no cuentes conmigo no podría aguantarte 3 días seguidos**- Seiya me golpea con la palma de su mano en la nuca, bien merecido lo tenia, no me gusta para nada este sueño, jamás podría tratarla así, no a ella_

_**Oye bruto no le hables así a Mina, ella solo esta jugando, y después me dicen engreído a mi.-** Grita enojado Seiya_

_**No déjalo Seiya** – en ese mismo momento veo en sus celestes la misma mirada de inseguridad, pánico, y dolor que acabo de ver en su dulce rostro - **no importa yo ya se como es el, así que no pierdo las esperanzas**-Contesta mientras me regala una sonrisa de esas que me derriten completamente **- Bueno muchachos los esperamos en la estación del parque nº 7 mañana las 7:15. Adiós!-**_

_Fin del recuerdo_

**Amor, dime por favor que te sucede, Yaten despierta** – Escucho su melodiosa voz con un tono de angustia, y sabor a lagrimas. Pronto puedo focalizar sus ojos, ella me esta sacudiendo tomándome por los hombros.

**-Has visto eso** – Le pregunte sin dudarlo.

-**¿Ver que amor?** – Me miro ya de una forma mas tranquila.

**-Juro, juro que fue tan real** – dije viendo a mi alrededor, todo estaba tal cual esa visión, ya nada me gustaba, aquí estaba sucediendo algo, y tendríamos que averiguarlo cuanto antes. Quise inmediatamente aplacar todas sus dudas, y le comente tanto la visión que tuvimos mis hermanos y yo, como lo que acabo de ver. Para mi sorpresa ella me comento de algo similar que le sucedió el día de nuestro recital de presentación, ya era todo demasiado extraño.

* * *

><p>POV REI<p>

_Vision_

_Empiezo a recorrer lo que parece el salón de un gran hotel, todo el mundo vestido elegantemente, llego a verme junto a Nicolás, pero pronto veo a todas aquellas chicas que conocí durante el recital, las amigas de Serena, formando un circulo y pronto me escucho gritando._

_**Acaso no entiendes que esta sola, que todas estamos rebozando alegría y nuestra princesa solo sufre soledad….y desamor….hasta cuando Uds. las exteriores se van a dar cuenta…yo no quiero vivir un futuro sin sueños,**- De pronto dirijo mi mirada hacia Nicolas y veo lagrimas en ellos -**acaso nosotras no estamos cambiando también el futuro permitiéndonos sentir esto tan maravilloso?**-De pronto una pequeña de unos 13 años con cabellos rosados sale corriendo junto a un peliblanco de la misma edad, me pregunto quienes serán._

_**OH Rei que has hecho…**.- Dice la joven de pelo azul, amy creo que se llamaba, mientras todas volteamos a ver a la joven que sale corriendo._

_**perdónenme chicas pero no he hecho nada mas que decir la verdad, lo que siento y lo que siento al ver NO A LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, sino a mi mejor amiga sufrir, por hacer un sacrificio, por sacrificar nuevamente su vida por sus amigas, no, no lo voy a permitir.**_

_Fin de la Visión _

Porque el fuego sagrado sigue mostrándome cosas de con todas aquella chicas, cuando sucedera esto…Un momento, los Three Lights estaban allí, pero no Zafiro, que significa esto y quien es esa Princesa de la Luna, de que forma estamos todas vinculadas….. TOCK TOCK TOCK el golpe en las afueras del salón me sacan de mis pensamientos y pronto escucho la risa chillona de Serena, tome mis cosas rápidamente y Salí a su encuentro.

-**Hola Rei, ¿estabas ocupada?** – Me pregunta como si no lo supiera, la verdad me gusta andar en su compañía, la veo como desprotegida desde aquel día en que nos contamos tantas cosas y la ayude a que se arreglara con su Novio….Seiya…..hay dios si que hay chicas afortunadas.

-**No para nada Serena, como crees** – trato de sonar lo mas tranquila posible - **¿y dime que andas haciendo por aquí?-**

-**Quería invitarte, vamos a reunirnos con mis amigas mañana por la tarde en el Crown, y bueno quizás te parezca un grupo interesante, para salir de compras o cosas por el estilo**- Me sonrió con dulzura, y aquello me pareció perfecto, podría acercarme a ellas y ver porque todo lo que me viene mostrando el espejo sagrado tiene que ver con estas chicas.

-**Me parece estupendo, entonces mañana a que hora nos reuniremos** – Pregunte mientras la acompañaba hacia los patios del templo.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Hoy es el gran día, cumpliremos dos meses con mi dulce Bombón, todavía sigo sin creérmelo, pero aquí estamos, hemos tenido nuestras peleas por supuesto, ella no disfruta demasiado cuando me ve hablando con Sarsey, y yo no disfruto de verla hablando siempre con el patán ese de Diamante, no entiendo como puede ser hermano de Zafiro. Hoy tengo una gran sorpresa para ella, se que hoy será el gran día, espero poder hacer todo bien, espero que mis nervios no estropeen nada. El timbre del fin de clase suena y como un bólido recojo todas mis cosas y voy corriendo hacia el buffet para poder verla un rato mas.

Pido el mismo pedido desde el primer día que la vi, y voy avanzando en la cola, todos intentan un coqueteo con ella, pero para mi fortuna ignora a todos y cada uno de estos idiotas, pronto es mi turno….

-**Hola Bombón, y bien ¿algún descuento especial para mi hoy?** – le pregunto mientras tomo una de sus manos y la beso tiernamente, sus mejillas toman el tono que tanto adoro en ella.

**-Estrellita por favor** – me pide apenada**,- no enfrente de todos** – volteo hacia la fila y como cada vez las mismas caras de disgusto, pago mi comida mientras me pongo hacia un costado mientras ella va cobrando a todos.

-**Y….¿que harás esta noche preciosa?, porque me gustaría invitarte a salir** – le pregunto de una forma coqueta

-**Lo siento, pero esta noche salgo de festejo con mi novio, quizás en otra oportunidad** – Me contesto con una sonrisa picara.

-**Ah…..dichoso ese imbecil que puede tener a esta diosa entre sus brazos** – pronto escuche la risa de Mina desde el kiosco.

Se unió Yaten que vino a ver a su diosa personal, y también Taiki, los tres nos quedamos platicando con ellas una vez que hubiera tocado el timbre. Disfrute gustosamente de los besos que pude robarle cuando creímos nadie estaría viendo.

Me despedí de ella tierna y lentamente tenia que organizar una gran velada. Antes de irme del instituto deje una nota para ella.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Habíamos terminado nuestro turno, hoy tenia que rendir un parcial en la universidad, el segundo en esta materia y necesitaba aprobarlo. Pero no estaba nerviosa por eso, en realidad hoy con Seiya cumplimos dos hermosos meses, dos meses que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, dos hermosos y cortos meses, ha pasado todo demasiado rápido. Rei se unió a nuestro grupo, la verdad que entre las cinco formamos una gran amistad en tan poco tiempo. Ella es la mas cascarrabias y rezongona pero así y todo se hizo un hueco en nuestros corazones. Estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas cuando Zafiro se acerco corriendo hacia nosotras.

-**Toma Serena**- Dijo agitado por la carrera que se había echado. – **es de Seiya** – Me dijo entregándome un sobre cuadrado blanco, en los bordes tenia una delicada línea roja, le sonreí en forma de gratitud y me aleje de él tanto como de Mina, fui hacia el cerezo, aquel árbol que tantas veces había sido testigo de nuestro amor, al voltear el sobre para abrirlo vi que había una S cortada y se veía un fondo rojo, al levantar la solapa había un corazón hecho a franjas que decía "Te Amo", sonreí y torpemente saque el papel del interior

_Serena, mi dulce Bombón:_

_ La verdad me cuesta encontrar palabras dulces, pero la resumo en una sola…AMOR…._

_ En esta palabra se hallan guardadas todas las cosas buenas, y a veces malas que hacen que dos personas como nosotros estemos inseparablemente juntos._

_ En tu amor encuentro el cariño, la comprensión, el respeto, la sinceridad y unas cuantas cosas mas que yo ya creía perdidas._

_ Tú sabes que antes de conocernos estaba destrozado, y fuiste tu quien hizo de mi el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_ Es por eso que te amo, te admiro y te extraño. Si te extraño siempre, solo los momentos que estamos juntos calman la ansiedad y el sufrimiento que llevo conmigo cuando no te veo, o escucho tu voz._

_ Quiero que sepas que en estos dos meses viví junto a ti los momentos más felices que jamás en mi vida creí poder vivir._

_ Es por eso que hoy te aseguro, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie rompa el amor que juntos hemos construido._

_ Por mi parte es mi más ferviente deseo, que este sueño de amor, mi sueño de amor que tú convertiste en realidad, perdure eternamente, _

_ **TE VOY AMAR POR SIEMPRE….**_

_ SEIYA._

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo anormal, mis manos temblaban y de pronto de mis ojos lágrimas comenzaron a caer recorriendo mis mejillas. No podía ser posible que estuviera junto a un hombre tan maravilloso, no parecía real, como podía ser merecedora de tanto amor, no lo se, pero estaba dispuesta asegurarme que nada ni nadie destruyera esto tan hermoso.

-**Serena ¿Qué sucede?** – de pronto la voz de Mina me saco de mi ensoñación – No **me digas que te dejo **– Exclamo exaltada y justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a maldecirlo la detuve.

-**Todo lo contrario Mina** – le contestaba a la vez que me ponía de pie y extendía la carta hacia ella. Una vez que termino de leerla, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente cristalizados.

-**Hay amiga, que hermoso, Yaten nunca me ha escrito una carta así, Te envidio amiga** – me dijo felizmente mientras me brindaba un calido abrazo.

-**Bueno es hora que nos vayamos, tengo que repasar para el examen de esta noche así termino pronto y puedo irme con mi amor** – Nos despedimos y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

Iba disfrutando de la hermosa y calida brisa que llenaba las calles, haciendo que mi cabello danzara con el viento, veía todo de otra forma, me parecía como si la tierra y los cielos compartieran mi felicidad, y así caminaba cuando sin darme cuenta tropecé contra alguien, caí al suelo y la cola comenzó a molestarme.

-**Disculpe Señorita no la vi** – Una grave y masculina voz me ayudaba a incorporarme, sabia a quien pertenecía – **Pero princesa, si eres** **tu** – Me dijo contento el peliblanco frente a mí.

-**Perdón Diamante, venia distraída y no te vi** – Me disculpe mientras sacudía el polvo de mis Jean.

-**No tienes que disculparte por nada, ¿y dime que te sucede que andas tan distraída? –** Pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar a la par mía

-**Hay Diamante….el amor me tiene distraída** – le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, el se sonrió, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a meditar mientras caminábamos.

-**Sabes, creo que no tendrías que estar así, aun eres demasiado joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, y no puedes creer que con el primer muchacho que estés en serio sea algo eterno** – Me respondió en un tono serio

**-Lo dices porque jamás te has enamorado de nadie** – le respondí en un tono bastante mas alto que lo habitual.

-No **te enojes princesa, solo digo que quizás, aun te esperan cosas por vivir.-**

**-Bueno estoy apurada Diamante** – Corte la conversación parándome y haciendo señas para detener un taxi – **Tengo que llegar lo antes posible porque hoy tengo mi segundo Parcial. Nos vemos por ahí** – No le permití ni siquiera despedirse, subi al taxi y fui a casa, a veces me da miedo las cosas que me dice, como si el supiera algo o viera algo que yo no, es como si se metiera en mi cabeza. Es atractivo si y dulce, y galantes, pero hay algo en el que no termina de cerrarme.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Los nervios me estaban dominando, no podía creerme que me sintiera así, me encontraba recargado en mi auto fuera de la universidad esperando que mi bombón saliera con un ramo de rosas en mis manos, me compre un nuevo traje, quería estar perfecto para estar a la altura de tanta belleza que me acompañaría esta noche. De pronto las puertas se abren y todos comienzan a salir, logro distinguir al primo de Serena junto a su novia, me saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza a lo que correspondo, luego veo al idiota de Diamante, que me mira burlonamente. Cada vez era menos gente la que salía, y mi bombón aun no lo hacia, los nervios eran peores a esta altura, que pudo haberla detenido, porque se demorara tanto. Era suficiente no esperaría más, comencé a caminar hacia la entrada y vi que Mina salía cargando un pequeño bolso con dibujitos de conejo, lo conocía a la perfección, le pertenecía a mi bombón, que pudo haberle pasado, el rostro de Mina no demostraba ni angustia ni preocupación, de pronto ella sostuvo la puerta y la vi salir, quede impactado, tenia un hermoso vestido negro completamente ajustado, marcando cada delicada línea de su esbelto cuerpo. Llevaba su cabello suelto, y la luz de la luna hacía resplandecer su rubio cabello como rayos de luz. Levanto la mirada cruzándose con la mía, y brindándome una tímida sonrisa, podía suceder esto, podía alguien enamorarse de una persona todos los días como si fuera la primera vez….el tambalear de mis piernas y el sudor en mis manos me decían que si….demonios como amo a esa mujer.

**-Diviértanse** – Nos dijo Mina mientras se dirigía hacia el coche en donde mi hermano la estaba esperando, olvide darle las gracias, aun seguía embelesado por aquella hermosa mujer a la que llamo mi novia.

-**No vas a decirme nada** – Pregunto mientras daba una vuelta para mi, permitiéndome ver el hermoso escote en forma de V que dejaba al descubierto su hermosa y delicada piel en la espalda, el corazón me latía a mil revoluciones. Me aproxime aun mas a ella y roce mi mano y las rosas en su espalda atrayéndola hacia mi, con mi otra mano levante su mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-**No se han inventado aun palabras para describir lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves esta noche, no encuentro algo apropiado que decir, mas que agradecer a los cielos el poder tenerte en mis brazos** – y finalicé aquello besando sus dulces labios, la bese con amor, con pasión, con deseo. Los pulmones me quemaban, reclamándome aire y tuve que romper ese hermoso beso. – **Nos vamos** – Pregunte mientras extendí mi codo para que se tomara de él, llegamos al auto, abrí la puerta para ella y una vez que subió le entregue finalmente el ramo de rosas.

Llegamos rápido al restaurante, había solicitado que estuviera completamente vacío, solo para nosotros, era el lugar mas lujoso que existía en Tokio, desde donde puede apreciarse toda la inmensidad del mundo, la mesa se encontraba cerca del ventanal, unas velas rojas colocadas en los candelabros, música escrita por nosotros en un solo de piano, la comida llego y disfrutamos de todo de una manera esplendida. Reímos, bailamos al compás de la música, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran con extremo deseo. Sus labios fueron el postre más delicioso que he probado.

-**Debo admitir que no dejas de impresionarme** – dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en mi pecho – **Es increíble como has aprendido** – me decía a la vez que me robaba un tierno beso. Ahí lo comprendí.

-**Sabes que es gracias a ti, has sido una excelente maestra** – le dije con picardía.

-**ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida** – me dijo ella mientras apretaba mas nuestros cuerpos.

**-Pero todavía no ha terminado** – me separe de ella y me dirigí hacia el piano, el músico saludo y me cedió su lugar, ella caminaba de una forma sensual hacia mi y yo comencé a tocar el tema que con tanto amor escribí para ella:

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta claridad tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

* * *

><p>SERENA POV.<p>

De pronto al escucharlo cantar comencé a ver nubloso, la canción era la misma pero ahora el y yo estampamos sobre un escenario y otros dos cantantes estaban alli…

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

Y el cantaba para mi con el mismo amor que me ha profesado desde el primer día, con la misma mirada, llena de ilusión y esperanza.

Se acercaba lentamente a mi, hasta que solo centímetros nos separaban, y comenzamos a balancearnos, como si fuera una danza tan cargada de amor que solo nosotros somos capaces de lograr

Me gira en el lugar, colocándome frente a él de espaldas, y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo libre, mientras me cantaba muy cerca del oído, siento como todo un torrente de emociones recorre mi cuerpo.

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Deposita en mi cuello un tierno beso, haciéndome estremecer, puedo sentir cada una de las sensaciones y aun no entiendo porque. Los gritos alocados de envidia de las fans se hacen presente, mientras los cantantes amigos de Seiya sonreían al ver el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo_

_Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras_

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo_

_Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Me hace girar nuevamente poniéndose muy cerca, baja el micrófono para permitir que sus labios se rocen mientras el canta

Que me da la luz

Que hace despertar

Que me aleja de la oscuridad

Que me llena de calor el mundo

Para que no pierda el rumbo

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decir te

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

De pronto vuelvo la vista y lo veo ahí sentado en el piano tocando solo para mi, y la confusión llega a mi cabeza, mis ojos se encontraban completamente cristalizados.

**-Acaso no te gusto** – Pregunta inocentemente mientras se acercaba a mi y rodeaba mi cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra secaba las estupidas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

**-Ha sido la canción mas hermosa que jamás he escuchado, será todo un éxito ya lo veras** – Le dije mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos como una droga para poder seguir respirando, sentí angustia y desolación en aquel beso, eso no me gusto.

-Bueno bombón pero esto no ha terminado. ¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto mientras se separaba unos centímetros de mi y esperaba colocara mi mano sobre la suya.

-**Pero amor mañana debo trabajar, y tengo facultad y …**.- no me permitió decir mas, sello mis labios con un beso al que correspondí nuevamente, si que había aprendido….me había superado increíblemente.

Tomo mi mano rápidamente y comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él, subimos al auto coloco un poco de música, el grupo Roxette sonaba melodiosamente, me perdí con sus letras en mis pensamientos. Recordando cada locura que mi estrellita me ha hecho hacer en estos dos meses juntos, cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia, estaba soñando o al menos eso creía, jamás imagine vivir algo tan intenso y hermoso como esto.

De pronto paro el vehículo en un hermoso mirador, en donde las olas rompían sobre las rocas y la luna llena iluminaba el océano completo, volví a perderme en la inmensidad del mar.

**-¿Bombón?** – me llamo de manera dulce haciéndome volver la vista hacia él sus ojos de ese azul tan precioso brillaban como los luceros que acompañaban la luna.

-**Si estrellita** – conteste mientras deslizaba mi mano sobre su tierno rostro, el la tomo entre las suyas y beso mis manos, depositando una hermosa cajita.- Pero Seiya dijimos que sin regalos, yo no he podido comprarte nada gastando todo en la Universidad y – su dedo silencio mis labios.

-**Aunque no lo creas al abrirlo, tienes que confiar en mí, no he pagado nada por él, una anciana me lo regalo, hace unas semanas atrás, diciéndome que esto me pertenecía**, - lo mire frunciendo el seño sin entender lo que decía, el comenzó a reír- **jajajaja, no me mires de ese modo, creeme, es algo maravilloso** – puse cara de pocos amigos y abrí aquella hermosa cajita, quede estupefacta al ver aquello, era imposible que no le haya salido nada, debió costarle una fortuna. Era un hermoso dije en donde se encontraba una medialuna de oro blanco entrelazada con una estrella de oro rojo en una cadena muy delicada de oro, al voltear el dije lee "para mi dulce bombón, te ama tu estrella fugaz" mis ojos se cegaron a causa de las lagrimas contenidas levante la mirada

**-OH Seiya, es…es ….completamente hermoso** – le agradecí dándole un abrazo – **¿puedes colocármelo?-** le di la cajita y gire mirando hacia el lateral del vehículo, mientras levantaba mi cabello, el paso sus manos por delante de mi rostro extendiendo la cadenita y colocándolo, y en aquel preciso momento una serie de imágenes golpearon mi cabeza:

_- Por favor, por favor te lo suplico Plut déjame salvarlo._

_- Lo siento majestad, no podemos volver el tiempo, UD lo sabe._

_- ya no puedo mas, todo esto es demasiado, lo extraño tanto, lo necesito. Si tan solo el hubiera estado conmigo, si yo lo pudiese cambiar….._

**Mas imágenes, gritos, y dolor iban apareciendo**

_-Basta Serenity, tienes que terminar con todo esto, no te das cuenta que no nos hace bien a ninguno sabías que este era nuestro destino, aceptaste casarte conmigo, lo hice por ti, por ella porque te amo!_

_- Es mentira! Si me amaras como siempre profesaste me hubieras dejado ser feliz, me hubieras dejado a su lado y hoy Rini podría estar con su padre! Tu permitiste que lo mataran, tu me lo quitaste porque solo te importaba tu reino, solo te importaba tener la protección del Cristal de Plata, no entiendes que yo de todas formas te hubiera ayudado? No entiendes que ahora podríamos ser felices!_

_- Pero bombón, me fui porque habías recuperado a tu novio que tanto extrañabas, y creí …creí que tu. _

_- Creíste que solo te veía como un amigo, porque tengo un futuro que no puedo cambiar, debo formar un imperio junto a Darien, y de nosotros nacerá nuestra hija, la conocimos en el pasado en un viaje que ella hizo y por eso es que no quise abrirte mi corazón. Pero cuando ya no te tuve cerca sentí que moría lentamente, que mi corazón ya no latía sino era por ti, y hoy al regresar,….hay Seiya hoy quiero ser feliz, y escribir mi propio destino, quiero que mi futuro sea a tu lado Seiya TE AMO, se que es egoísta lo que estoy pensando, pero Rini estará siempre en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón pero es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado. _

_- Bombón es en serio lo que me dices me amas realmente?_

_- Claro tonto….._

…**pero como era posible todo esto no puede….cuando….. que estaba pasando **

_- Seiya ¡! no me dejes, por favor te amo no puedes dejarme, prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos, prometiste que nunca me dejarías te necesito a mi lado no me dejes _

_- bom….bon….no…..no llor…..no llores te hace fea mi…dul….ce….bombón. _

_- Seiya no me dejes, te necesitamos, estoy embarazada Seiya tendremos un hijo no me dejes por favor!_

_Seiya: será…un…mini bombón…recuerda…..que siempre….las…a..ma…re _

Las imágenes se detuvieron, me encontraba agitado y con las mejillas empapadas por lagrimas que habían recorrido todo mi rostro, que fue todo aquello, que significa todo esto, si me quedo junto a él morirá…no puedo, no quiero que le suceda nada no puedo permitir que muera….

* * *

><p>Por dios Ya se ya se…quieren matarme….es que no sabia como continuarla, tengo toda la historia en la cabeza obvio, es parte de mi vida, pero es complicado mezclarla con nuestros personajes, y raro obviamente jajajajaja. Pero bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Me he propuesto terminar este fic, así que prometo no defraudarlas y no demorarme mucho en las actualizaciones. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y aquellos que se animan a dejarme sus opiniones. Besos a tods =)<p>

Princessnerak: jajajajja creeme, aun falta, y la odiaras mas todavía jajajajja, gracias por continuar la historia.

Polvo de estrella: Me alegra que te hayas lanzado finalmente a escribir de esta pareja tan hermosa, como habrás visto ya te estoy siguiendo, sisi he regresado y quiero agradecerte por siempre estar presente en todos mis fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Besossss

Evelyn, querida amiga, sabes que siempre hay un AS bajo la manga correcto…pero sera una historia difícil, con sufrimiento de por medio, recuerda que este fic salio gracias a tu idea de cómo conoci a mi Seiya…aquí lo tienes ajjajajajaj, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap besossssss.

sandykou8723: gracias por tu review! Mira en todos lados hay un Seiya, no fisicamente quizas pero si en personalidad, solo hay que intentar darse cuenta a tiempo, yo no lo vi en su momento y siempre lamentare haber cometido aquellos errores, pero la vida continua y te da otra oportunidad. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Besos!

angel kou: Gracias por tu Review!, la verdad que Sarsey esta solo para complicarnos la existencia, y esperensen que aun no han comenzado a odiarla del todo jajajajajajaj besossss

Colgate: obvio ya te respondi personalmente jajajajaja…Besos estrellita!

angeles grandchester: Gracias por unirte a mi fic…..lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por mas tiempo libre que tuviera la inspiración se habia desvanecido…como en un eclipse….espero que te haya gustado este nuevo Cap.


	8. Cap 8 Amargas Desiciones

**Capitulo Nº 8 Amargas** **decisiones**

POV SERENA

Desperté aun mas agitada de lo que me había acostado, porque siempre debe pasarme esto, porque vuelvo a sentir este vacío en mi corazón. Y por sobre todo en mi mente seguían retumbando aquellas imágenes, mi estrellita muriendo en mis brazos, ese dolor, quien era aquella mujer que no me permitía salvarlo, habré soñado despierta…..no lo se, pero mi corazón no deja de latir acompasadamente al agite de mi respiración. Que habrá pensado mi amado cuando tan repentinamente lo hice traerme a casa. Ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme como debía.

Salte de la cama y tome el teléfono sin dudarlo sonó solo una vez…..

- **Hola ¿Quién habla?-** su dulce vos me reconforto.

**-Buen día Estrellita** – respondí lo mas natural y dulce que pude.

-**Oh! Bombón, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte, me quede tan preocupado por tu reacción de anoche que no logre conciliar el sueño. Dime ¿Qué te paso?**

**-Es que …..-** que podía decirle, no podía permitirme hablar abiertamente de estas locuras que mi cabeza esta maquinando, no…..como decirle que yo vi como….

**-¿Bombón? ¿Sigues ahí?** – interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-**Lo siento amor, es que estoy con el periodo y bueno anoche….**

**-Ah!...no tienes que explicarme más** – su voz sonó avergonzada – **Bueno he de irme, hoy tenemos practica con la banda bien temprano.**

**-Oh….bueno….. te veo luego – **le dije ansiosa** - y Seiya….**

**-Dime bombón…..**-se preocupo de mas.

-**Te Amo…..-**Solté alegremente, él suspiro aliviado.

**-Yo también te amo mi dulce bombón, te veo luego.**

Porque me ha sucedido esto, que fue lo que vi, como haría para alejarme de la persona que mas amo en esta y cualquier vida.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Después de haber escuchado su voz, mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron, la verdad que la forma que termino nuestra romántica cena no fue como lo había planeado. Pero ella se encontraba bien y eso era lo que realmente me interesaba. Ahora si podría concentrarme y ensayar con los chicos, teníamos un poco abandonada las practicas, y por mas que los cuatro fuéramos profesionales, necesitábamos hacerlo.

-**Si el señor termino de hablar con su bombón, seria mucha molestia que sigamos ensayando? **– Pregunto en un tono burlón Zafiro.

**- Perdonen muchachos, por supuesto, sigamos adelante – **

**-Bueno parece que le volvió el alma al cuerpo a alguien que conozco**. – Yaten acoto por su parte.

**-Vamos hablar o a ensayar** – le conteste ya con fastidio, siempre me tomaban de punto.

Todos los acordes sonaron perfectamente, las canciones serian todo un éxito, luego de tres horas seguidas de ensayo nos fuimos al crown a tomar algo con los muchachos, Zafiro se despidió pronto, ya que su novia Petzite había llegado por él. Tome el teléfono para llamar a mi bombón, y cuando estaba por marcar la mano de Taiki me detuvo, levante la mirada y conociendo esa cara de serio, se venia una reprimenda.

-**Muchachos tenemos que hablar, la verdad que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, y desde aquella vez me han sucedido cosas, visiones por así decirlo** – Dijo seriamente mi castaño hermano, la cara de Yaten mostraba asombro y se atraganto por beber rápido para poder hablar y entre ahogos nos contó.

-**A mi también me a pasado lo mismo, estando con Mina he visto cosas, pero como que realmente estaba sucediendo allí, ante mis ojos, Mina no vio nada, y yo intente parecer que estaba durmiendo, me estoy volviendo loco** – termino diciendo mientras se frotaba las manos sobre su cabeza.

-**Y tu Seiya** – Pregunto de forma temerosa mi hermano

-**El día que elegí el regalo para bombón, vi en una tienda de usados un colgante, y comencé a ver todo como si viera una película pero ahí, yo caminaba, y oía todo y pude saber la inscripción que en el colgante decía** – mire a mis hermanos, ellos se miraron entre si y luego a mi.

**-¿Dónde lo compraste?** – pregunto inquieto Yaten.

-**En una tienda, en realidad no lo compre, es un lugar extraño dicen tener cosas perdidas que esperan a que sus verdaderos dueños lleguen, son dos ancianos muy amables.**

-**Tenemos que volver allí **– dijo entusiasmado Taiki a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-**Pero yo iba a encontrarme con Bombón** – le dije de forma abatida, sabiendo que hoy, no podría verla.

-**Seiya, algo esta sucediendo y mientras antes averigüemos que es lo que esta pasando, quizás estas visiones cesen.**

**-¿Visiones?-** Preguntamos a coro con Yaten.

-**Si, lo que vemos son visiones, cosas futuras o pasadas, pero definitivamente son cosas reales.**

No necesité mas explicaciones, deje dinero de mas sobre la mesa y salimos corriendo de allí hacia la tienda.

* * *

><p>POV Artemis<p>

Ya habían pasado varios días, desde que Seiya había venido, con Luna estábamos demasiado preocupados, por lo que podría suceder, y pedíamos a la Diosa de la Luna nos ayudara, para que no se crearan lagunas. Seguíamos cada paso de las chicas, todas estaba felices, en pareja, disfrutando del amor, por el momento todo iba bien, pero una angustia llenaba mi cuerpo, presentía que algo malo se avecinaba.

-**Artemis, toma** – me dice Luna entregándome la pluma de transformación de Serena – **Los chicos están aquí** – el pánico se apodero de mi, esto finalmente no estaba resultando ser una muy buena idea.

-**Buenas tardes jóvenes, acaso ¿han visto algo que les resulte familiar?** – Les preguntaba Luna amablemente mientras los chicos comenzaban a deambular por el lugar.

-**Disculpe Señora, pero ud le ha dicho a mi hermano que no venden estas cosas, que simplemente pusieron, un local de cosas perdidas por así llamarlo** – Pregunto Taiki inquisidoramente.

-**Eso es correcto jovencito, nosotros vivimos de la felicidad de las personas, al encontrar los objetos que creían perdidos, aunque algunas veces no saben que lo habían perdido.- **Le explicaba con amabilidad.– **Anímense, vean todo lo que quieran y cuando encuentren sus objetos me avisan-** Luna se volvió para mirarme, y también pude ver en sus ojos el miedo, por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

* * *

><p>POV Serena<p>

Demasiado pronto paso el día, iba caminando perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando todas aquellas cosas hermosas y dolorosas a la vez que había visto, que significaba esto, que era lo que me estaba pasando, y lo mas importante, que haría, si permanezco a su lado, será verdad que puede pasarlo todo eso. Auch, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me saca de mis pensamientos.

-**Llevo gritándote desde la esquina que me esperaras** – Me grita agitada Mina, su bolso era lo que me había golpeado.

-**Lo siento es que venia pensando** – Me lamente enseguida, y ella vio mi semblante.

**-No me digas que nuevamente se suspendió, hay no Sere amiga tu si que tienes mala suerte, mira que cada aniversario pasar **…-tape su boca antes de que pudiera seguir parloteando.

**-No tranquilízate, ha sido hermoso** – le conteste con una leve sonrisa mientras retomábamos la caminata hacia la cafetería de Adnrew.

**-Entonces amiga, porque no se lo dices a tu cara que al parecer no ha recibido el memo** – me contesto burlonamente.

-**Cuando lleguemos les cuento, hoy mas que nunca necesito del concejo de todas**.- Me miro de forma preocupada, el resto del camino lo seguimos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, Lita Amy y Rei estaban hablando con alegría, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, Mina salto y se sentó a un lado de Lita saludando a cada una, yo me quede observando la imagen tan dulcemente familiar, era como si estuviéramos completas, como si la presencia de Rei terminara de llenar un vacío que no sabia que existía. Y la angustia de mi pecho de pronto dolió mas un fuerte dolor se hizo presente que me hizo doblar las rodillas y caer cobre mis manos para no golpearme el rostro contra el suelo**- Ah….!-** un grito ahogado salio desde mi pecho, una luz cubrió el lugar y de pronto abrí los ojos y las chicas se encontraban a mi alrededor intentando reanimarme.

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Y cuando aquella brillante luz ceso, un gran dolor apareció en mi pecho, automáticamente lleve mi mano hacia mi corazón y sentí la mirada de Artemis sobre mi, quede observándolo

**-¿lo has sentido?-** pregunte asustada y el simplemente asintió. Nuestra princesas estaba sufriendo, parece que después de todo, no estamos por buen camino.

* * *

><p>POV Taiki<p>

En realidad todo fue demasiado rápido, aun no podíamos creerlo, miro desde mi cama aquel broche que esta sobre el escritorio, todo aquello que vimos, todas las luchas, los desamores, las traiciones, tanto dolor, y ahora acá estamos, recordando algo que jamás debimos recordar, viviendo una vida de fantasía, una mentira, pero a la vez la siento una hermosa realidad, mi niña de cabellos azules venia a mi mente, todo el dolor que podría causarle todo esto, que haríamos de ahora en mas aun no podría saberlo, mis hermanos están igual, o peor que yo, no sabemos como manejar esto ante ellas, como ocultarle esta verdad a nuestras almas gemelas; y si, yo que no creía en nada de romances, he aquí postrado en mi cama pensando en como el destino termino por cruzarnos nuevamente, y como el amor sigue llegando, de formas inexplicables. El teléfono de Seiya no paraba de sonar, el mío tampoco, Yaten había optado por apagarlo, no teníamos fuerzas aun para enfrentar a las chicas, finalmente, pienso que por cansancio escucho los pasos de Seiya y toma el teléfono.

-**Hola Amy, es que estamos ensayando, si es que…..¿como dices? ¿pero que le paso?** – el grito de mi hermano hizo levantarme abruptamente, y salir corriendo de mi habitación, Yaten llego junto a mi - **¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde esta ahora?, muchas gracias Amy y perdón no haber respondido antes.**

-¿**Qué sucedió Seiya?-** Yaten me gano y pregunto antes.

-**Es bombón** – dijo abatido mientras bajaba la mirada que comenzaba a llenarse de cristalinas lagrimas – **Amy dice que ha sufrido un desvanecimiento en la cafetería, que cayo de de dolor y luego perdió el conocimiento, Amy dice que fue hace cuarenta minutos y desde entonces nos han llamado-**

**-Entonces le sucedió cuando nosotros….-**Yaten no termino, el timbre sonó, nos miramos uno a otro, hasta que finalmente Seiya abrió.

-**Sarsey **– Dijo sorprendido **– mmm….disculpa pero en estos momentos no podemos atenderte estamos con un problema**.- nos asomamos los tres y ella llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto hizo una reverencia.

-**Sus majestades…..-** nuestros rostros palidecieron al escuchar aquello, quien era esta chica realmente, y que sabia de nosotros.

* * *

><p>POV Kenji<p>

-**Serena hija, ya has escuchado al medico, debes recostarte y descansar** – trataba de mantener a mi niña en su cama.

**-Papá te prometo que estoy bien, ya ha pasado** – me dijo en un tono que intento sonara alegre y despreocupado, pero no le creí, ahora nosotros estábamos al tanto de todo, ya habíamos visto esa mirada en ella, y ahora debíamos protegerle a como de lugar.

-**Cariño tu padre tiene razón, mantente recostada y mañana podrás hacer lo que** **desees **– mi esposa intentaba ayudarme hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella continuaba intentado levantarse, apenas casi sin fuerza, un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada se escucho y una corrida por las escaleras, el rostro se le ilumino de pronto…..pero todo brillo se desvaneció al no encontrar el rostro que estaba esperando.

-**Gatita por dios, que te ha pasado** – entro corriendo su primo a tomarle la mano mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-**Hay Haru quien te ha ido con el cuento ha exagerado** – le contesto ella cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose la ofendida, el me dirigió una mirada.

-**Los médicos no le han encontrado nada, solo la mandaron hacer reposo, adjudicaron estrés-** le conté para su tranquilidad.

-**O sea la misma respuesta cuando no saben que tiene uno** – respondió molesto- **Tío si no es molestia y no te ofendes, puedo traer a mi medico, me sentiría mas tranquilo teniendo alguna otra opinión.- **Haruka se comportaba sobre protectora….digo sobre protector, aun me costaba aceptar esta loca realidad, pero después de unos meses uno ya lo vive de otra manera.

-Te **lo agradezco, pero vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda a Serena, si se presenta otra anomalía como esta pediremos otra consulta. Bueno ahora los dejamos que charlen, se que la vas a cuidar, y no permitas que se levante –**

**- Por descontado, esta gatita hoy recibirá muchos mimos** – contesto alegremente. Tome a Ikuko de la mano y la alenté a que nos retiráramos. Cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos hacia la cocina, para tomar un te de tilo y poder calmarnos.

El ruido de la pava chirriante me saco de mis pensamientos, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad, el rostro preocupado de mi esposa me perseguía.

-**Kenji esto no me esta gustando nada- **me dijo mientras que lentamente sumergía los saquitos en las tazas.

**-Lo se cariño **– conteste ayudándola a servir el té- **a mi tampoco, quizás debamos ver las forma de poder comunicarnos con la reina, a ver si ella puede ayudarnos.- de todas formas mañana hablare con Nicolas y Andrew a ver si ellos pueden averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo alrededor de ellas.**

* * *

><p>POV Seiya.<p>

Todo esto me resultaba toda una locura, no podía ser cierto, nosotros príncipes de un planeta lejano, mi bombón la soberana del cosmos….su muerte a mi lado o mi muerte a su lado, que podía suceder realmente no lo entendía, solo sabia que ella le pertenecía a otro hombre, que junto a mi destruiríamos este hermoso mundo…mi mundo….mi vida….o mi amor, como iba afrontar todo esto, como iba hablar con mi dulce princesa cuando ni yo comprendía que diantre estaba sucediendo. La llegada de Sarsey nos sorprendió, pero mas que eso cuando se reverencio ante nosotros ahí si que quede pasmado, hacia una hora y tanto que se encontraba explicándonos que ella era del planeta del fuego, nuestro planeta según dijo, y que debíamos volver lo antes posible, que a pesar de querer desearles toda la felicidad nuestra hermana estaba necesitando de nosotros, pero como…..cuando y lo mas importante, podríamos decirle a las chicas, podríamos llegar a manejar todo esto junto a ellas o tendríamos que separarnos, esto es lo que puedo disfrutar de felicidad completa, solo dos meses, es que acaso no podemos ser felices…a eso había una sola respuesta NO…

**-Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer**- preguntaba Yaten apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas inclinándose mas cerca de aquella, que decía ser nuestra amiga.

-**No hay otra cosa que puedan hacer desde aquí** – respondí bajando la mirada, se notaba abatida, pero no era muy creíble, creí ver que se le curvaba la comisura del labio, había algo de ella que no terminaba por cerrarme.

-**Eso quiere decir que debemos viajar** – no fue en forma de pregunta que dijo mi hermano castaño. - **¿Cuándo?-**

-**Creo que lo mejor seria que arreglen todos sus asuntos aquí, para no levantar sospechas, resuelvan lo que resuelvan deberán hacerlo en no mas de un mes**.- la taza de café resbalo de mis manos manchando la alfombra beige del living, mis ojos estallaban de furia.

-¡**Qué dices! Pretendes que abandone a bombón, que deje mi vida. NO QUIERO SER PRINCIPE DE NINGUN MALDITO PLANETA**.- Taiki se acerco para tranquilizarme tomándome de los hombros. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sigilosamente.

**-Se lo que te ha costado estar con Serena, pero ya sabes lo que le sucederá de seguir junto a ella** – baje la mirada derrotado sintiendo un dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

-**yo….no puedo…..la amo mas que a nada….-** Yaten fue quien me sorprendió, acercándose y posando su mano en mi hombro.

**-Si realmente la amas, deberás dejarla**- bajo su mirada para ocultar sus cristalinos ojos- **yo deberé hacer lo mismo con Mina, dolerá, pero el tiempo nos ayudara a superar, y no será mas que bellos recuerdo de un amor intergaláctico.-** termino diciendo queriendo sonar divertido, me libre de ambas manos y dirigí mi mirada furiosa hacia ella.

-**No se como, pero le dirás a mi hermana que necesitamos mas tiempo, no voy a clavarle un puñal a mi bombón**- me volví hacia mis hermanos- **iré a verla, desde hoy que se ha descompuesto y aun no ha sabido de mi **– tome las llaves del auto y Sarsey me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-**Su alteza, le recomiendo que intente lo antes posible alejarse de la Princesa de la Luna, de lo contrario lamentara las consecuencias**.- y ahí estaba nuevamente su abatimiento con chispa de gloria.

-**No tienes porque insistir, lo haré a mi manera, pero no hoy, no ahora-** me solté bruscamente de su agarre. Quería correr de allí escaparme, aunque ni así, podía escapar de lo que pronto debía hacer.

* * *

><p>POV Serena<p>

-**Entonces gatita, me vas a decir de una vez por toda porque estas así, se que no tiene nada que ver con el desmayo de hoy, te conozco, estas sufriendo, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese infeliz?-** pregunto inquisidoramente mi adorado primo, él me conocía demasiado bien, no había forma de mentirle, comencé acariciar la medallita que Seiya me había regalado, recordando todas aquellas horribles imágenes que por la noche habían invadido tan hermoso momento.

**-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – el asintió acomodándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por debajo de mi nuca para acurrucarme junto a su pecho – **Quisiera saber que es lo que harías en mi lugar –** comencé a explicarle y parecía como perdido.

-**A ver, cuéntame, yo te sigo** – me animo con tono alegre.

-**Supongamos que de alguna forma te enteras, de que Michiru corre un grave peligro si permanece a tu lado….-** lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y el abrió los ojos con asombro – tú ¿seguirías a su lado?.

**-¿haciendo una suposición?** – asentí con la cabeza - **¿pero de que tipo de peligro hablamos, la metería yo en problemas, o ella se metería en problemas por estar a mi lado?.**

**-hablando hipotéticamente, parte de ambas cosas**.- le conteste y quedo meditando un momento con la mirada perdida en las primeras estrellas que comenzaban asomarse en el firmamento.

-**Ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida** – bajo su mirada y toco mi nariz- **aparte de ti por supuesto** – sonreí en repuesta ante aquel dulce gesto **– pero es tanto el amor que le profeso, que me alejaría de ella si supiera que con eso ella seguiría bien y** **seria feliz, pero de saber que no seria feliz, no se si me animaría hacerlo, tendría que estar demasiado seguro, o sea debería ser una fuente muy segura** – ahora se puso mas serio y bajo la mirada hacia mi – **alguien te amenazo con dañar a Seiya si seguías a su lado **– negué rotundamente con la cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado hacia otro - **¿estas segura gatita? Sabes de sobra que puedes contar conmigo.**

**-No Haru, duerme tranquilo, nadie me ha amenazado-**

**-Entonces de donde has sacado semejante estupidez** – me dijo casi ofendido – **porque creer una locura así, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no te había visto tan feliz y radiante como cuando estas junto a ese pelmazo** – lo mire de mala gana - ** bueno bueno, junto a Seiya, nada puede separarlos, es un amor muy grande el que se profesan, es irracional, in entendible como puede haber tanto amor en tan poco tiempo, pero te ha sucedido, ya deja de tener dudas y vive de una vez primita** – me dijo abrazándome fuerte, yo respondí a su abrazo con otro, no estaba reconfortada, pero si sabia lo que debía hacer, como sea alejarlo de mi vida, aunque mi vida se fuera con él.

**-Si se encuentra en su cuarto** – escuche decir a mi madre en un tono alto, Haruka permaneció en la misma posición, arregle mi cabello, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas se asomaba.

**-¿estas presentable bombón?-** su melodiosa voz con un tono de amargura se escucho.

**- si adelante pasa **– lo anime.

-**Maldición y yo que venia con aires de pervertido** – dijo sonriendo hasta que vio a Haruka, quien le puso cara de pocos amigos y el se sonrojo.- **OH … Haruka, buenas noches.**

**-Hasta que apareciste estrellita, así atiendes a tu novia** – elevo la voz apenas yo le pegue un codazo que casi le saco el aire de lo s pulmones – bueno ese a sido mi pie para retirarme, te veré mañana gatita, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas.

-**Ve tranquilo, cualquier inconveniente hago que te telefoneen** – se despidió alzando la mano a Seiya y cerrando la puerta a su salida, de pronto el cuarto me pareció mas iluminado estando el presente, como haría para hacer lo que debía, si es tanto lo que lo amo. Dejo delicadamente las rosas sobre el escritorio y camino con paso dudoso hacia la cama, se sentó a mi lado busco mis ojos y en ese preciso momento pude ver reflejados en aquellos zafiros hermosos el mismo dolor y angustia que esta viviendo yo. Paso su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza sin decir nada, solo así mirándonos, profesando con nuestras mirada, cada sentimiento, me acerque un poco y el termino de romper el espacio que nos separaba, nuestros labios se fundieron y nuestras lenguas danzaron en conjunto, melodiosamente, desenfrenadamente, pero así y todo sentí amargura cargada en aquel beso, un beso que dolía. Sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla y cuando nuestros pulmones quemaban por la falta de oxigeno el se aparto un instante y seco mi rostro.

**-Por que es que lloras bombón, acaso es porque no he venido antes-** quizás esta era la excusa que necesitaba para apartarlo de mi lado, comenzar una pelea, y así ir alejándolo hasta que decidiera dejarme, pero no podía, me dolía saber que ya no lo tendría, negué con la cabeza- **¿y entonces que causa que los celestes mas hermosos de todo el cosmo se llenen de amargas aguas?**- hasta en momentos así sentía su poético amor.

**-No es nada lo prometo, es que ha sido un largo día –**

**-Cierto, es por andar en tus días no** – picaramente intentaba levantarme el animo, le sonreí en respuesta y lo abracé fuertemente.

**-¿me permites esta noche quedarme y velar tus sueños?** – ahora su rostro nuevamente se cubrió con un manto de dolor, algo estaba ocultándome, o quizás él presentía que algo no andaba bien en mi, seria eso posible, dirigí mi mirada hacia la luna resplandeciente y volví mi mirada hacia el.

-**Si, quisiera que esta noche te quedaras** – me corrí un poco para darle mas espacio, el se quito los zapatos y me abrazo, comenzó a tararear una de sus melodías, y me entregue al sueño, o mejor dicho a una pesadilla, porque se que hoy terminaría mi sueño de amor.

* * *

><p>POV Ikuko<p>

Ya era de madrugada y con mi esposo seguíamos en la sala, sin sentir ningún movimiento proveniente del cuarto de Serena.

**-¿Crees que se habrán quedado dormidos?** – me pregunto Kenji.

-**Iré a echar un vistazo, mientras tanto ve a recostarte, a sido un largo día** – le conteste mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, subí las escaleras y la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, se colaba una luz de ella y me dirigí para ver si estaban despiertos. Abrí lentamente el picaporte y allí estaban ambos durmiendo muy abrazados, Seiya estaba al descubierto, sin hacer ruido tome una de las mantas del placard de Serena y lo arrope, ambos tenían un semblante de tanta paz juntos, era una hermosa imagen, sentí por un momento una calidez tan dulce emanar de ellos, que me parecía casi grosero estar allí, la puerta hizo un chirrido que me hizo voltear de repente, Kenji estaba admirando lo mismo que yo, le hice señas de que guardara silencio y salí cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-**Se ven realmente felices juntos** – me dijo mi esposo alegremente, yo bese sus labios y lo guié hacia nuestro cuarto. Nos esperaría unos largos días, tratando de averiguar que le sucedía a nuestra pequeña

* * *

><p>POV Seiya<p>

_Sueño_

_Me encuentro corriendo de espaldas, veo que cargo alguien, no distingo bien solo veo un manchon de sangre que va quedando en el camino. De pronto entro corriendo al hospital, fatigado con una rubia ensangrentada y golpeada en sus brazos. La recepcionista llama a los médicos de urgencia quienes la colocan en una camilla, no me separo de su mano, me aferro en contra de lo que los médicos me decían, no quería separarme de mi bombón!, que yacía inconsciente en esa camilla. Finalmente la entran en área restringida, y caigo de rodillas al lado de la puerta, ahogándome en lagrimas. Siento de repente que alguien apoya una mano sobre mi hombro, levanto la mirada, lo veo con una mirada triste, devastadora, y susurro **– Lo siento Haruka…**_

_Fin del sueño_

Me despierto sobresaltado, nuevamente aquella imagen, por dios que era esto, el pasado el futuro, realmente era como decía Sarsey, mi bombón moriría por mi causa. La veo allí recostada en mis brazos durmiendo placidamente, era un ángel, una diosa, mi diosa, mi bombón, esta sería la ultima vez que podría disfrutar de aquella hermosa imagen, nuestra primera y ultima noche juntos, cuanto me hubiese gustado haberle demostrado en cuerpo y alma todo lo que significa para mi, todo el amor que poseo dentro de mi, todo lo que soy gracias a ella, la mujer que me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, la que me enseño a besar, la que me vuelve loco, hoy tomare este amanecer como un regalo, el mas preciado de todos los que ha podido darme, cuanto daño te haré bombón, espero no tanto como el que se sufriré. Un relajante suspiro se escucha y sin abrir aun esos celestes tan suyo sonríe angelicalmente.

-**Buenos días estrellita** – me saluda, me acerco y deposito un tierno beso.

-**Buenos días bombón, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba despierto?-**

**-De golpe sentí que te sentaste, no es muy difícil de adivinar en una cama tan pequeña** – me contesto a modo de chiste, pero pronto ella también se sentó como apresurada. Llevo su mano hacia su frente y me invadió el pánico

**-¿Qué te sucede? ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?-** ella negó con la cabeza, pero todo rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de cristalinas lagrimas, como anoche, era como si ella presintiera lo que se avecinaba, esperaba que no fuera así, porque no podría continuar viviendo al saber que ella sufrirá – **Por dios bombón, debes decirme que es lo que te esta pasando, todo esto me esta matando**- no me respondió, me miro con esa mirada profunda que sabe tener cuando algo le duele y acaricio mi rostro. Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

-**Hey tortolitos bajen a desayunar** – nos avisaba Sammy.

**-Enseguida bajamos** – respondió ella y se levanto de la cama, me quede tumbado, observando sus hermosas curvas, deleitando mi mirada con tan glorioso cuerpo. Me tiro una toalla hacia la cara- si quieres usa el baño del pasillo, yo tomaré un baño.

**-Pero bombón, sabes que hay que cuidar el planeta, debemos ahorrar agua, porque mejor no nos bañamos juntos** – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ella comenzó a reírse y me saco de la cama tirando desde mis brazos.

-**Seiya Kou, mis padres están abajo, al igual que mi hermano, y …..que te explico, vete a refrescar **– no sin antes besar del néctar de sus labios, salí del cuarto para darle la privacidad que necesitaba. Luego de refrescarme baje las escaleras todavía no había llegado ella.

-**Buenos días Sr. Y Sra. Tsukino, buenos días Sammy** – salude a todos y me situé junto al padre de Serena.

-**Buenos días Seiya, descansaste algo anoche** – me pregunto amablemente la Sra Ikuko.

-**Que va a poder descansar con los ronquidos de mi hermana** – contesto sammy y todos comenzamos a reír, de pronto bombón apareció y yo entre risas amablemente corrí su silla para que se ubicara.

-**Bueno y que planes tienen para hoy** – pregunto Kenji, y yo la verdad debía ponerme a pensar como alejarme de ella sin causarle tanto dolor, y hoy debería comenzar y justo cuando conteste.

**-Hoy tengo ensayo con la banda –**

**-Debo estudiar para un parcial** – los dos habíamos contestado al mismo tiempo, nos miramos mutuamente, porque ninguno le había dicho nada al otro, no importaba ya nada, debía aceptar y de una vez actuar. – **Así que ensayaran hoy también** – los padres de bombón se miraron mutuamente y volvieron la vista hacia nosotros.

-**Si, por eso me quede anoche, porque hoy no podría estar contigo** – le conteste amablemente, su semblante era el mismo que el de hace un rato, pero de pronto saco una sonrisa, una que no le pertenecía a mi bombón, era una sonrisa falsa….

-**No hay problema amor, por un lado mejor, me sentía mal al saber que debería dejarte solo por juntarme a estudiar con mis compañeros.-** dijo al aire, revolviendo su café con leche sin levantar la vista.

* * *

><p>POV Serena<p>

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, mi familia había notado el distanciamiento en mis palabras, y para mi suerte no me cuestionaron nada, ellos sabían que yo no tenia ningún examen esta semana. Me tumbe en mi cama viendo algunas de las fotos que nos habíamos sacado con Seiya, la felicidad en nuestras miradas…el amor que emanaba de ellas…hoy ya no la vi reflejada, comencé a guardarlas en una caja, de una videocámara vieja que tenia en mi cuarto, todo aquello que pudiera hacerme pensar en él debía borrarlo de mi espacio, al menos eso intentaba. El timbre sonó varios toques seguidos de golpeteo con puño, escuche a mi hermano abrir a regañadientes y un correteo rápido por las escaleras, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y escuche los escandalosos sollozos de mi amiga.

**-Serena** – corrió a buscar refugio en mi pecho solté todo y la abrasé consolándola.

-**Pero Mina que te ha sucedido** – le pregunte preocupada mientras acariciaba su cabellera desarreglada.

**-Me dejo Sere, me dejo** – balbuceo entre llantos, aquello me cayo como un balde de agua fría, que habría sucedido, ellos estaban de la mar de felicidad, Yaten se había expuesto en sus recitales dedicándole canciones, andaban pegoteados todo el día, esto no tenia sentido.

-**Mina eso es imposible si Yaten te ama, como va a dejarte, quizás lo mal interpretaste** – Se alejo de mis brazos y se sentó a mi lado sacando los pañuelos descartables e intentando calmarse.

**-No Sere, no mal interprete nada, fue muy claro – **

**-Cuéntame todo amiga que sucedió** –

**-Me había levantado contenta sabiendo que hoy iríamos al Shopping juntos, ya sabes como cada domingo almorzar en mi restaurante favorito.**

**Recuerdo de Mina**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando el timbre sonó, me dirigí a la puerta y comencé a saltar de alegría al ver que había llegado mas que temprano, agradeciendo que ya me había bañado y que quizás podíamos llegar hacer…algo antes de salir.

-**Mi amor que temprano llegaste** – le dije mientras me colgaba de el y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Fue frío e irritante, no tomo mi cintura como de costumbre, se mantuvo firme-

**-Lo siento Mina pero no vine para que salgamos, necesitamos hablar** – respondió fríamente.

**-Amor no me asustes ¿Qué te sucede? –** le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él, tenia puesto unos jeans azules y una remera negra, con sus lentes oscuros en la cabeza. Se sentó en sillón y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Lo imite y me senté a su lado. – Yaten, de que va todo esto – volví a insistir, el se tomo la cabeza y me miro con dureza.

-**Mira tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos** – sentí como un millón de puñales se clavaban por todo mi cuerpo, como cada centímetro de mi ser se desprendía y mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos con aquellas palabras.

-**No bromees, amor, esas bromas no me gustan** – le dije intentando agarrar sus manos, pero el las esquivo rápidamente.

-**No es una broma, desde que estamos juntos he desatendido la banda y mis estudios, y con mis hermanos queremos graduarnos antes de fin de año para poder continuar con las giras. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo** – volteo el rostro, el muy cobarde ni siquiera tenia el tupe de mirarme a los ojos y decirme todo aquello.

-**Pero tu sabes que yo jamás te alejaría de la banda, te he ofrecido mi ayuda infinidad de veces y siempre terminamos haciendo el amor, como es posible que me eches la culpa, vamos Yaten tu sabes que esto no es cierto** – le rogué para que me dijera la verdad.

**-Realmente lo siento, eres una excelente mujer, pero no estas a mi altura, eres escandalosa, celosa, demasiado activa para mí. Quizás en otro tiempo en otra vida…..-**se levanto y yo quede tumbada en el sillón si poder moverme, sin poder reaccionar, seco una de mis lagrimas en forma de despedida y salio de casa, no pude gritarle a la cara, no pude llamarlo _**YATEN VEN TE AMO NO ME DEJES**_…me quede allí quieta, viendo como el único hombre que he amado realmente me dejaba.

**Fin del recuerdo de Mina**

**-No supe que hacer, cuando reaccione llame al departamento de los chicos y no me contesto nadie, llame a su celular y lo ha apagado.**

-**No te angusties hoy tenían ensayo por eso es que lo apago** – ella levanto la mirada

**- Serena hoy es domingo, Zafiro se va a visitar a la familia los domingos, así que no ha ensayos, tu lo sabes** – me respondió, y en aquel momento recién pude darme cuenta, Seiya también me había mentido, que estaba pasando, porque todo estaba al revés, Mina comenzó a llorar de nuevo y yo me quede allí, sentada junto a ella intentando consolarla, mientras tanto tome el teléfono y avise a las chicas, reunión de emergencia amorosa.

* * *

><p>Bueno…no es muy largo, pero la inspiración va volviendo, y las ganas de poder terminar con mis historias tambien, no es que disfrute de hacerlas esperar, es que este año he largado mi propio negocio y me consume mucho tiempo, espero poder actualizar pronto, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo siguiente, se agradecen comentarios, criticas opiniones, todo es bien recibido….aquellas que no les guste la pareja Serena Seiya reservencen malas ondas jajajja. Bueno mi gente les mando un beso grande y espero leer de uds.<p>

Ely


	9. Cap 9 El final de un amor

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno por los review, como habrán visto aquellos que tienen cuenta los contesto individualmente por privado.

Quiero contarles algo, esta historia si bien es la continuación de "buscando mi resplandor", esta basada en un amor….hermoso que paso en mi vida, el momento en que mi propio Seiya apareció como una estrella fugaz, por supuesto quédense tranquil s tendrá un final diferente al verdadero. Pero cada carta, cada sentimiento, cada suceso de nuestra hermosa pareja es mi propia historia de amor.

Bueno ahora si no las entretengo mas y las dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo, porfa déjenme sus comentarios me inspirar a continuar besos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El final de un amor<strong>

**POV Amy**

Luego de reunirnos en la casa de Serena quede mas que preocupada, Mina nos contó como Yaten había roto su corazón, era algo totalmente indescifrable, luego de haberle confesado su amor de la forma que lo hizo, haciendo llorar a mas de una de sus fans, terminar tan abruptamente no me cerraba. Tampoco me gusto el hecho de enterarme que Seiya le había mentido a Serena que hoy tendrían ensayo, sabia de buena fuente que no existía ya que tenia una cita con Taiki, no quería herir a mi amiga, pero tendría que preguntarle si sabia algo de lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus hermanos.

Sin darme cuenta y perdida en mis pensamientos llegue a casa, mama como era costumbre no estaba, hoy tenia guardia nuevamente, así que decidí prepararme para encontrarme con él. Entre a mi dormitorio, deje la cartera sobre el perchero y vi que titilaba la luz del contestador, me acerque para escuchar el mensaje

_**- Hola Amy, perdón el llamado, trate de ubicarte pero fue imposible, quería avisarte que estoy algo complicado con mis hermanos en casa, así que no podré ir a nuestra cita**_ – largo todo muy rápido he hizo una pausa preocupante, cambiando el tono, pude reconocer la tristeza – _**bueno mañana te compensare, te dejo un beso**_ – termino el mensaje, algo raro se estaba cociendo en la casa de los Kou y lo averiguaría, no era mi forma habitual de actuar pero dadas las circunstancias, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y tampoco dejaría que jugaran con mi corazón.

Tome nuevamente la cartera y salí corriendo del departamento, no me preocupe ni siquiera en cerrar con llave, al llegar a la calle un viento fuerte azoto mi rostro trayendo con él un frío aire, llovería en cualquier momento, el clima acompañaba con cada uno de nuestros sentimientos. Intente varias veces parar un taxi, parecía que estaban en mi contra, hasta que finalmente uno se apiado y freno, subí al coche y le indique la dirección, no estaba lejos, cuando llegue al edificio, el conserje me reconoció y abrió la puerta sin anunciarme, di gracias a ese gesto, me ahorro el bochorno de ser rechazada a la atención, el ascensor estaba en mi contra, lentamente iba bajando piso por piso, nada ayudaba a mi inhabitual día.

Finalmente llegue al piso de los chicos, camine decidida tome una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar mis nervios…..pero nada me había preparado para lo que escuche.

-**Yo no pienso dejar a Amy** – Grito fuertemente Taiki – **Creo que tu te has precipitado, primero debemos saber que es lo que esta sucediendo allí, no te has puesto a pensar como debe estar esa pobre chica **– quede helada, jamás lo había oído gritar, sentí pesar y desilusión en su tono.

-**Y te piensas que ha sido fácil para mi** – era la voz de Yaten, al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hizo a Mina – **Pero sabes que ella nos necesita, tenemos que hacerlo, acaso piensas llevarla contigo** - ¿es que acaso se estaba refiriendo a mi? ¿Llevarme a donde?.

**-Por supuesto que no** – Los gritos seguían desaforados, me sentí mal por estar allí, escuchando todo, quitándoles la privacidad, pero mis pies no respondían, no podía hacer movimiento alguno, seguí prestando atención. – **Pero no cerrare las puertas, podemos inventar un viaje una gira no se algo **– Acaso el estaba dispuesto a mentirme, a engañarme, y quien era aquella a quien debían ayudar, porque era tan importante para que estén discutiendo el destino de sus novias.

**- Cálmense por favor, no llegaremos a nada, el tiempo apremia, algo tenemos que hacer, ya le pedimos a Sarsey que nos de un mes mas y Yaten Tiene razón, no sabemos cuando volveremos es mejor terminar esto de una vez** – Seiya parecía tan decidido con Yaten, es que acaso eso era lo que nos esperaba a Serena y a mi, no podíamos hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

**- No te enseñaron que escuchar detrás de las puertas es mala educación** – una voz hostil hablo detrás de mi, gire sobre mis talones y Sarsey estaba frente a mi, la sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de mis venas, sentí como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo recorría el deseo de golpear aquella que estaba separándonos, por algún motivo extraño era la culpable.

-**No se que pretendes tu con los muchachos, pero yo a Taiki lo amo y no dejare que nos separes como intentas hacerlo con los chicos**- Sin darme cuenta eleve demasiado mi voz, y la puerta del departamento se abrió, voltee y lo vi allí, sosteniendo la perilla, viéndome con tristeza y desesperanza.

-**Amy, yo….te deje un mensaje y….**- lo detuve con un movimiento de mi mano para que no continuara, temía a lo que fuera a decirme, voltee nuevamente para ver aquella chica y luego volví la mirada a él.

-**No tienes que buscarte excusas para dejarme por ella, si es lo que quieres solo dímelo** – escupí las palabras en su cara.

-**No Amy no es lo que piensas** – intento acercarme pero rechacé su contacto - **¿Qué fue lo que escuchase?** – quiso saber que tan informada estaba.

**-Lo suficiente para saber que eres un cobarde y no te atreves a decirme las cosas a la cara** – las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar e inundaron mis ojos, voltee y salí corriendo, no quise detenerme a esperar el ascensor y corrí hacia las escaleras, sentí como por segunda vez se azotaba la puerta

- **Espera Amy, por favor esperame **– era su voz clamando mi nombre, me de tuve de golpe esperándolo.

- **Quiero que me escuches** – me dijo con sus violeta invadido también en lagrimas, tomo mi mano he hizo nos sentáramos en un escalón – **tienes que abrir cerrar tus ojos, tu mente, y dejar que sea tu corazón el que me escuche** – dijo en forma de suplica, yo asentí decidida a escucharlo, sea lo que sea…..termine esto de la forma que deba terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kenji<strong>

Ha pasado ya una semana, logre hablar con Nicolas y con Andrew, ellos me comentaron que Amy había dejado de reunirse con las chicas y que Mina andaba que parecía un zombi, todo lo contrario a la niña alegre y enamoradiza que conocíamos, en cuanto a mi pequeña princesa era un misterio, por supuesto notamos que Seiya ya no se pasaba los días por aquí, y la frecuencia de llamados era cada vez menor, lo importante es que ella no volvió a padecer desmayos ni nada, pero jamás pudimos saber a que se debió.

Estaba manejando de regreso a casa, pero decidí pasar por el colegio en donde mi pequeña trabajaba, para ver si podíamos tener una charla padre e hija, quería saber realmente como se encontraba, pero me sorprendió lo que vi, jamás me hubiera imaginado un comportamiento como ese, debía reaccionar, tendría que dejar que ella sola manejara la situación, que es lo que debe hacer un padre en estos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Seiya<strong>

PAFFFFFF fue el ruido que hizo mi mejilla y de pronto sentí un fuego, los cinco dedos completos de bombón, sabia que dejarían la marca.

**- Nunca pensé que me harías esto, que es lo que te piensas, que soy para ti – **comenzó a gritarme entre sollozos – **Jamás perdonare que me hayas hecho esto Seiya, esto se termino** – y ahí con aquellas palabras sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos, como mi alma se quebraba, ya no me encontraba vivo.

-**Perdóname bombón….yo…..no quise** – intente solucionarlo, no….era un cobarde no podía, era demasiado egoísta, era imposible quedarme alejado de ella, no quería vivir sin ella, debía arreglar esto, llego el autobús y comenzó a subir, intente detenerla – **espera bombón, perdóname de verdad.**

**- Jamás te perdonare** – me dijo y voltio nuevamente, se sentó sobre fila de la ventanilla y me miro con sus azules completamente cristalizados, cuando el autobús arranco pude ver como ella se partía en pedazos también, no, no podía permitir que me deje, no dejaría que todo terminara aquí, corrí hacia el estacionamiento pero había olvidado que las llave las tenia Yaten, corrí en su búsqueda el aun se encontraba en la sala de fotocopiadoras, subí rápidamente las escaleras y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta vi por la ventana que se encontraba con Mina, ella lloraba, que injusto estaba siendo todo, cuando teníamos una vida tan plena tan feliz, esto tenia que pasarnos, tantos corazones rotos, tantas almas se encontraría perdidas a partir de este momento, y allí me di cuenta, no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera a mi bombón, ella sanaría de este desamor, o al menos eso me decía mi subconsciente, yo tenia un futuro, lejos de ella, sin ella, un futuro solitario, amargo, en el mismo infierno. Esto tenia que ser el fin, tardaría en sanar su corazón, acaso encontraría realmente aquel que la hiciera feliz, de seguro no seria suficiente para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Serena<strong>

Pude ver como sus zafiros se habían cristalizado, no me importaba, esto era lo que estaba buscando, una excusa, algo mal que hiciera, un mal paso que diera para poder justificar mi accionar, era la única forma que podría mantenerlo vivo, no se porque pero sentía que era lo correcto, cuando me estaba besando tan apasionadamente en la parada del autobús y sentí como su mano se deslizo hacia mi trasero y el reír victorioso de los jóvenes que iban al instituto tome de aquello para interpretar mi papel de chica pura y moral, lo empuje abruptamente y le proporcione un cachetazo, mi mano completa quedo marcada en su rostro, espero no tenga que hacer ninguna sesión fotográfica, y me concentre en todo el dolor de aquellas visiones que había tenido y cada una trajo a mi un torrente de lágrimas, era el sacrificio mas grande que jamás haría, dejarlo en libertad, para que el pueda vivir, ya lo tenia mas que claro él a mi lado no llegaría a vivir, alguien no me permitiría salvarlo, alguien estaba decidido hacerle daño y yo no les daría el gusto, preferiría mil veces sufrir y ser una muerta viviente que pasar una vida sabiendo que su esencia se había desvanecido, que dejaría de existir.

Demasiado pronto llegue a casa, el auto de mi padre se encontraba aparcado afuera, entre hecha una furia corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, intentando ahogar mis penas. Sentí que alguien se aproximaba y corrí a cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- **Serena hija ábreme** – escuche la suplica de mi padre -

**-Déjame tranquila** – grite para que nadie me molestara.

-**Que te ha sucedido por favor hija, no me hagas esto** – gritaba mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-**Soy bastante grande así que por favor déjame tranquila** – tape mi cabeza con la almohada intentando no escuchar sus quejas, intentando no ver aquellas visiones, intentando arrancar a Seiya de mi corazón, sabia que eso jamás seria posible, sabia que debería vivir con esto, sin corazón alguno, pensar que fui la primer chica a la que el beso, pensar que creí que seria su primer mujer, pero todo termino, no podría nunca sentir su hermosa piel suave sobre la mía, jamás seria suya completamente eso lo sabia.

Tanto llorar me dejo agotada y me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la universidad, así que me de dedique a escuchar música y reorganizar mi guardarropas, cualquier cosa que me distrajera de pensar en él.

Paso una larga semana, y podía verlo cada día en los recesos, con su mirada triste, buscándome en cada momento, cuando iba al cuarto de copiadoras y se quedaba allí parado en reposado en el barandal de las escaleras, mirándome con aquellos zafiros tan intensos, tan llenos de dolor, y me dolía mas aun saberlo tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Si que dolía. Mi amiga Mina era otra alma en pena, ya la dicha se había esfumado de sus ojos, las sonrisas de cortesía era lo único que podía dibujar sobre su rostro, éramos dos muertas vivientes, sin corazón que deambulábamos por el buffet del colegio, y en la universidad ni siquiera hablábamos, que podíamos decir, los dueños de nuestros corazones no estaba a nuestro lado, solo en un momento ella toco el tema, y fue para recriminarme mi accionar, que eran sueños estupidos y sin sentido que como me había podido influenciar por eso, que comencé a creer en esas cosas desde que Rei estaba en nuestras vidas. Parte de lo que decía sabia que eran ciertas, pero otras tantas no.

Otra larga semana había pasado, ahora al menos nos saludábamos, por supuesto el se dirigía a mi como "Serena" y eso me dolía y mucho. Lita y Rei continuaban felices con sus novios, creo que esa es la suerte al no tener una estrella a su lado, de Amy no hemos vuelto a saber, siempre se encuentra ocupada o con Taiki, a ella si que le iba bien, al menos eso era lo que Taiki nos decía, el único de los tres hermanos que nos hablaba normalmente, nosotras para no incomodarlo jamás le preguntábamos por ellos, al menos por mi parte, no quería aumentar el sufrimiento. El grupo se mantenía en pie, estaban dando varios recitales, Zafiro tenia un éxito con las chicas inmenso, pero su amor por Petzite era mas que inmenso, y atendía solo con autógrafos, pero su corazón tenia una dueña, todavía manteníamos el contacto con ella, y por ella era que sabíamos todos los movimientos de los chicos, y desde las sombras con Mina los seguíamos.

En la facultad no me iba nada bien, no podía concentrarme, cada paso que daba me recordaba a él, cada persona con la que hablaba en algo…..me recordaba a él. Diamante al enterarse de nuestra separación comenzó acercarse mas a mí, si tenia que asumirlo, él era inteligente, guapo, seductor, encantador, y bla bla bla….pero no era mi estrellita.

El lunes había llegado nuevamente, y con el un sin fin de noticias que comenzarían a cambiar mi vida, llevándola a un abismo mas profundo y desolador.

- **Pero esta completamente segura que es solo por eso** – Le preguntaba el Sr. Arakida a Mina nuevamente.

- **Si, de verdad, no soy muy inteligente y se me esta complicando demasiado Sr. Arakida, espero sepa disculparme** – volvía a repetir mi amiga, si, se le estaba complicando poder ver a Yaten todos los días y ver que el también reflejaba sufrimiento en su mirada, pero era duro como un témpano de hielo, y ella ya no podía soportar estar tan cerca y alimentar el sufrimiento una y otra vez, en cambio yo, continuaba viviendo en lo que había denominado como mi purgatorio, por todos aquellos muchachos a los que use, a los que les rompí el corazón, era una enferma masoquista, que disfrutaba del dolor que me causaba cada mirada, cada sonrisa hacia cualquier persona con tal de verla en su rostro, y dolía por dios que así era.

- **Bueno, espero que realmente puedan mejorar tus notas, y sabes que siempre estarán las puertas abiertas para cuando quieras volver** – la abrazo como un padre protector despidiéndose de ella, hoy seria el último día de Mina en el buffet.

**- Amiga, tienes que continuar adelante, sabes que necesitas de este empleo** – le dije cuando Arakdia se retiro.

-**No Sere, ya no lo necesito, lo único que necesito esta encerrado en aquel cuarto** – dirigiendo su vista al cuarto te copiadoras – y se que jamás lo volveré a tener.

El timbre sonó y con el trajo a los estudiantes al buffet, atendía sin prestar mucha atención a quien, hasta que una voz hablando demasiado alto, como si lo hiciera para que prestara atención se escucho.

**- Hay amiga no puedo creer que estas con él, me imagino que ahora tendrás que tener mucho cuidado que alguna…. No quiera irse contra ti** – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños mirándome a mi, y cuando vi quien era su acompañante sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, Sarsey, como odiaba a esa chica,.

- **No te preocupes Liu, Seiya me dijo que no debía preocuparme por nada, y no sabes lo felices que estamos, es todo un amor, y no te cuento lo que es en la cama** – le dijo esto ultimo en un susurro, no podía ser posible, no….esto no podía estar pasándome, Seiya y ella, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, como pudo entregarse a esa perra, como podía ya tan pronto disfrutar de otros labios…..

-** Sere ¿estas bien?** – sentí que Mina me había preguntado, no se como estaría mi rostro, no se que estaba haciendo, solo sentí que mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, no veía nada, las lagrimas que intentaban escapar de mis ojos me nublaron completamente la vista.

- **Por favor ya podrías cobrarnos de una vez** – Sarsey se dirigió hacia mi y sentí un impulso asesino de estrangularla lentamente y meterle el dinero por la boca hasta asfixiarla. Pero retrocedí, observándola como una paria que era, y Mina ocupo mi lugar, yo salí corriendo de allí, sin rumbo alguno, se suponía que no pasaría tan rápido, que podría soportarlo, que debía resistir, para verlo feliz, para que tuviera una vida, pero yo no era tan fuerte como había creído, y ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba, lo quería a mi lado, debía luchar por él, quizás Mina tenia razón y esas visiones no eran mas que sueños estupidos que había tenido, y nada significarían, no perdía nada con intentarlo, debería hacerlo, tengo que recuperar a Seiya. No se como pero mis pies me llevaron hasta el parque numero 10, me apoye sobre el barandal del puente, haciendo que mis lagrimas se mezclaran con el agua de aquel lago. Tenia que pensar como recuperarlo, y así sumida en mis pensamientos, mientras el viento jugaba salvajemente con mis cabellos que ahora estaba sueltos no preste atención a quien se había apoyado a mi lado, hasta que carraspeo fuerte, entonces levante la mirada.

- **Oh…Haruka….-** Lo abrace y me refugie en su pecho y comencé a llorar de nuevo, es que acaso alguien podía morirse por tanto llorar, es que nunca se acaban las lagrimas como saberlo.

-**Mina me llamo, estaba preocupada porque saliste corriendo del bueffet, ¿Qué te ha pasado gatita?** – me dijo tiernamente tratando de reconfortarme.

- **Haru….yo jamás creí que él…..que podía…. O dios…..soy una idiota** – volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho, el tomo mi cara con sus manos y seco mis lagrimas.

-**Shhhhh…. Ya no llores mas pequeña, que paso con Seiya** – él me conocía, el sabia mi dolor, el sabia porque mis lagrimas, le conté lo que había escuchado, le conté lo que yo había hecho, el porque lo hice, todo, me saque todo de adentro, sentí como un gran peso se desprendía de mi al poder compartirlo con él. Le pedí me aconsejara, no sabia que decirme, no sabia como poder reconfortarme, nada podía hacer ya. – **Lo siento tanto gatita, pero debes seguir adelante, si en algún momento tuviste la certeza que su vida corría peligro a tu lado, es por eso que te debes regir, lo que mas lamento es que no podré estar a tu lado para ayudarte a sobrellevar esto** – y me beso en la frente mientras me acariciaba el cabello, pero que acaba de decir, el…..no mi primo no me dejaría.

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** – le pregunte alejándome un poco de él. Busco algo en mi mirada que no supe que fue, cerro los ojos, soltó el abrazo que manteníamos y se apoyo sobre el barandal, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las aguas, se tomo de sus manos como si estuviera rezando y luego de un largo silencio finalmente hablo.

- **Me mudaré a Kagoshima, me han brindado una beca y la verdad que allá podré crecer como piloto, sabes que es lo que mas anhelo, y por supuesto Michiru me acompañará**. – esto era demasiado para un solo día Mina dejaría el buffet, Haruka y Michiru se mudan a la otra punta de Japón…..y Seiya ya me ha olvidado….el abismo en el que me encontraba ya tenia el aspecto verdadero…..era un agujero negro que poco a poco me iba consumiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Seiya.<strong>

Cuando vi a bombón correr de esa forma, fui tras ella, pero al llegar a la puerta del buffet Sarsey se interpuso en mi camino.

-**Príncipe, ya esta hecho** – me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho, maldije el momento en que acepte el estupido plan de Sarsey, hacernos pasar por novios no me había convencido demasiado, pero esta era nuestra ultima semana en la tierra y debía asegurarme que bombón se olvidara para siempre de mi, prefería que me odiara a tener que irme sabiendo que sufre de la manera en que veo cada día. –** Hice todo tal cual quedamos **– y vi una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, voltee sin verla nuevamente y me fui al cuarto de copiadoras, pude ver la mirada asesina que Mina me dirigía, hasta ella nos odiaba ya, era todo mejor así. Pero si esto era realmente lo correcto, porque demonios es que duele tanto.

- **Me parece que no debías hacer eso, te lo dije desde que ella dio la idea, no me gustaba** – Me dijo Taiki cuando entre abatido y cerré con todas mis fuerzas la puerta.

-**Y que es lo que me recomiendas, a ver tu que eres el mas inteligente –** silencio, nada respondió – **Quieres que haga como tu, pues yo no puedo, sabes que bombón tiene un futuro aquí, si Amy es tan irresponsable y egoísta como para escapar de él no voy hacerle eso** – le escupí en la cara.

- **Ella eligió, yo le di todas las opciones puse todas las cartas en la mesa, fue su decisión, no la mía, y si Uds. dos fueron tan estupidos como para no hablar con ellas y sincerarse no es mi culpa** – me grito mientras me empujaba, dejándome arrinconado. El era una persona con suerte, podía disfrutar de su compañía de Amy, ella se iría con nosotros, ella se negaba a dejarlo, después de recordar todo ella de todas formas lo eligió a él.

Es que acaso Taiki tenia razón, realmente tan equivocados estábamos con Yaten en ocultarles la verdad, y si acaso ellas podrían ser capaces como Amy de abandonarlo todo para estar a nuestro lado…..sabia cual era la respuesta, bombón era muy responsable siempre lo había demostrado y ahora al saber que ella, que algún día….demonios, no, no podía hacerle eso.

-**Debemos hablar con Zafiro, tenemos que decirle algo….lo que sea** – Dijo Yaten sacándome de mi ensañamiento.

-**Si, pero que es lo que diremos, tenemos que dar el anuncio lo antes posible, se nos acaba el tiempo** – me recordó Taiki.

- **Quizás lo mejor es decir que decidimos estudiar libre y mudarnos a América o Europa, algo bien lejos….mientras mas mejor.**

**- En realidad no es una mala idea Seiya, podríamos decir que cada quien se va a un país distinto, que nos dedicaremos a otra cosa**- Rápidamente Taiki comenzó armar un plan de lo que diríamos, este fin de semana daríamos el ultimo concierto.

El timbre sonó y un nuevo receso comenzó, tenia hambre, así que debía ir al buffet y enfrentarme con la devastadora mirada de mi eterno amor. Salí de la sala de copiadoras y eché un vistazo, allí estaba, con la misma sonrisa dulce dibujada en sus labios, esa sonrisa que sabia de sobra, que no llevaba alegría a sus ojos. Pedí lo de siempre, y me acerque a que me cobrara – **Hola Serena** – como me dolía no llamarla bombón, pero sabia que eso empeoraría las cosas

- **Hola estrellita** – me dijo levantando la mirada y pude ver reflejado el calido resplandor de su alma, brillaba como nunca, en su rostro vi fortaleza, entereza, algo había sucedido algo que la hacia brillar de esperanza y sonreír, de pronto sentí como todo ese resplandor llenaba mi ser, como comenzaba a reconstruirse mi alma, pero así de la nada, Sarsey apareció y me todo del brazo.

- **Amor me pagas esto** – me dijo mientras me daba una gaseosa, pero ella no bajo la mirada y me seguía regalando esa hermosa sonrisa, picara, mi favorita, nos cobro la consumición y cuando me dio el cambio me guiño el ojo, sentí un fuego recorrer mi cuerpo, es que acaso ella me quería de vuelta a su lado, yo no podía, no debía …..pero lo hice, le guiñe el ojo en respuesta y sentí su risita maliciosa, compinche. Sarsey tiro de mi y nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas mas alejadas, ella seguía atendiendo, pero sin ver a nadie mas que a mi y yo como un adicto a la heroína seguía perdido en sus celestes.

-**Seiya esto no ayudara en nada** – decía molesta Sarsey – **debes dejarla ir **– me volví para mirarla con todo el odio que me era posible, pero luego entendí que ella llevaba la razón y baje la mirada derrotado nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno y que les parecio? Corto? Quizas….triste? de lo peor jajajajja pero quedensen tranquilas, habra mas tristeza, pero todo sera recompensado lo prometo!<p>

Besos y hasta el proximo!


	10. Cap 10 AdiosMi Gran Amor

_Capitulo 10 "Adiós….Mi gran Amor"_

POV SERENA

Después de haberlo dejado con la boca abierta frente a esa bruja me sentí victoriosa. Sabia que el seguía amándome, el no me olvido, sus ojos me lo dijeron. Ahora como haría para seguir, Haru tenia razón debía dejarlo en libertad….pero acaso estaba mal querer compartir un ultimo momento con él?...sabia la respuesta….POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!...

Salí del trabajo, mi ultimo día junto a Mina, aun no podía creerlo, tan emocionadas que empezamos así ya casi tres meses, como es que puede cambiar la vida de uno tan arriba y tan abajo en tan poco tiempo, yo lo creía imposible pero la vida me mostró que si se puede.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a casa, quise subir inmediatamente a mi cuarto, pero mi madre que escucho mi llegada me llamo desde la cocina, fui a saludarla y fue muy grande mi sorpresa…

**-Amy…..-**dije sorprendida en un susurro, desde el día que Yaten corto la relación con Mina que no la veíamos, siempre nos esquivo y la verdad me sorprendió muchísimo su visita **– hasta que al fin apareciste amiga, ya estaba por poner tu foto en los cartones de leche –** ella sonrió pero era evidente que fue por cortesía simplemente, la salude y tome asiento junto a ella.

-**Bueno las dejo hablar tranquilas** – se despidió mi madre. Una vez que se fue pude enfrentarla.

**-Acaso simplemente querías llegar a tu sueño de estar con quien querías y ahora que lo conseguiste ya no te juntas mas con nosotras.** – le recrimine, ella bajo la mirada y pude ver que una lagrima caía de su rostro.

-**No Sere, perdóname, nunca quise esto, es que estas semanas de veras he estado muy atareada, haciendo tramites, embalando** – eso ultimo llamo mi atención.

**-¿embalando?-**

**-Se que esto que te diré te sonara una locura, quizás infantil o como quieras llamarlo, los chicos aun no lo han anunciado oficialmente, hable con Taiki y le explique que al menos Uds. debían saberlo, el grupo se desintegrara Taiki y yo nos iremos a Inglaterra a la universidad de Cambridge, Yaten quiere encontrarse con el mismo y hará un viaje a la india….-**y ahora venia la parte que a mi mas me importaba** – y bueno y Seiya….se ira a los estados unidos…..- **no eso no podía ser cierto **– con Sarsey, lo siento Serena, yo la verdad …-**comenzó a llorar como si un manantial cayera de sus ojos, yo aun me encontraba en estado de Shok, es que tanto podía haberse enamorado de ella como para irse a otro país junto a su lado, es que conmigo no llego a sentir ese nivel de compromiso, donde estaba todo ese amor que me profesaba.

-**Amy, dime que no es cierto por favor, dime que el aun me ama, que esta con ella por simple diversión** – ella simplemente cayo y bajo la mirada. **– porque callaste todo esto porque no lo dijiste.**

**-Lo siento tanto Sere, uds me abrieron sus brazos, me brindaron su apoyo y fueron mis grandes amigas en tan poco tiempo, y yo les he pagado de la peor manera, no tengo perdón lo se, pero juro que haré lo imposible para seguir en contacto con uds**. – tomo mis manos y pude ver en su rostro tanta angustia, sus ojos intentaban decirme algo, pero no pude descifrar que, simplemente la abrace-

**-Cuando parten –** quise saber.

**-La semana que viene, luego del baile de la prepa. El viernes darán el último concierto, el sábado irán al baile y todo terminara. Lo siento de veras amiga** – volvía a lamentarse, y esta vez salio corriendo de casa, no quise detenerla ni preguntarle nada mas, debía decírselo a Mina, subí rápidamente las escaleras, cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y tome el teléfono, milagrosamente su madre contesto el teléfono, y me comento que aun no había llegado del buffet, existía un solo lugar que hacia a mi amiga olvidar sus penas, corrí con mas fuerzas hacia el centro comercial, la busque en cada tienda sin ningún resultado, me estaba dando por vencida cuando la encontré sumida en los videos juegos. Sin decirle nada tome las bolsas que tenia a un costado y la saque a tirones del lugar.

**-Hey! –** me reclamo – **es que acaso una no tiene derecho a escapar de esta maldita realidad **– me pregunto con un tono angustiante.

**-Y será mas maldita a partir de ahora, debemos hacer algo** – le dije entrecortadamente por el cansancio de tanto correr.

- **Por que no te bajas de la moto y me explicas**. – fuimos a sentarnos al patio de comida y le comente sobre la visita de Amy y todo lo que me había dicho.

-**Dime por favor que es una broma de mal gusto** – grito fuertemente que toda la gente volteo a vernos. - ¿**Qué Yaten hará un respiro espiritual y Seiya de la nada se muda con Sarsey a otro país? –**

**-Así como lo escuchas…**

**-Aquí hay gato encerrado yo averiguare que es.**

**-Y que haremos** – pregunte ansiosa.

**-Por lo pronto no permitas que esa maldita te robe a Seiya** – Asentí ante lo que me dijo y la acompañe hasta su casa, llegue rápidamente a casa, no salude a nadie, solo quería llegar al teléfono y llamar a mi primo Haruka para desarrollar un plan.

* * *

><p>POV IKUKO<p>

Estaba muy preocupada, todo se estaba saliendo de control, algo andaba mal, por las investigaciones de mi marido y de Andrew, al parecer los chicos se irían del país. Haruka que ahora es mi sobrino se va justo donde esta Darien, y para peores de males mi hija sigue con su semblante caído, como podremos continuar, que es lo que debemos hacer para que el maldito destino no los separe, es que acaso ¿podré ver a mi hija sola o con otro hombre sabiendo que el gran amor que la une a Seiya se borraría en la nada? Todas aquellas batallas, todo aquel sufrimiento, nada recordaban, el amor, la comprensión la amistad que las unía, nada, hasta el momento no recordaron nada. Y Serena sigue sollozando por las noches, que haremos, como seguiremos.

* * *

><p>POV REI<p>

Hace días que tengo esta sensación de angustia plantada en mi pecho, y e n mi mente un ay otra vez vuelve aparecer la imagen de aquella rubia tan parecida a Serena pero con mas elegancia, y unos años mas.

Algo anda mal, lo presiento, como si de pronto la vida estuviera a punto de dar un giro importante, como si algo en el universo se desprendiera.

El fuego sagrado sigue sin revelarme nada las visiones han cesado ya hace un tiempo, me pregunto porque será.

-**Rei! Estas aquí…..Rei!-** escucho que con la voz entre cortada Mina me llama, salgo corriendo temiendo que algo malo haya pasado.

**-Mina ¿Qué sucede?** – se apoya en sus rodillas recobrando aire y luego posa sus manos en mis hombros.

-**Tienes que ayudarnos, debe haber algo que tu puedas hacer** – me dejo desconcertada.

**-Pero a que te refieres ¿Qué sucede?.**

**-Taiki, Amy, Yaten, y Seiya junto a Sarsey, se van del país, así como así se desintegra el grupo, así como así seiya decide irse a vivir con Sarsey, algo esta sucediendo y necesitamos que consultes al fuego sagrado, tengo una sensación aquí** – poniendo sus manos en el pecho justo donde late su corazón- **una angustia, como que algo importante va a suceder.**

**-Lo mismo me pasa a mi** – ambas nos miramos extrañadas. **– pero te juro que el fuego hace rato no me muestra nada interesante.**

**-Quizás si te concentras solo en los chicos puedas ver algo** – me dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-**la verdad nunca lo intente, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo** – le dije y rápidamente tome su mando haciéndola entrar al salón del fuego.

Comencé con la oración habitual para convocar al fuego, concentrando todas mis energías en los chicos y de pronto una lluvia de imágenes cayeron sobre mi

_Visión_

Me acerco y veo a mina, vestida de marinera toda ensangrentada, con la ropa hecha añicos junto a Yaten

Taiki coloca una mano sobre el hombro del peliplateado y una impresionada Amy, se acerca, ambos comienzan a examinarla, el castaño niega con la cabeza y me veo a mi misma gritando con desesperación

**- No! Rápido hay que llevarla al hospital, debes ayudarla**- veo como Amy, llorando se acerca a mi

-**ya es demasiado tarde** – me dice Amy en modo de susurro

Taiki se para rápidamente y abraza a su amada peliazul, Otros cuatro hombres que no reconozco se acercan y preguntan porque ellos debían estar ahí, la voz de uno de ellos llama la atención de mina

De pronto todo se ve nubloso y lo próximo que veo es a Yaten gritando

**- No Mina!, noooooooo**, -los gritos desconsolados llenaron el lugar-**Te amo… no puedes hacerme esto…..nooooooo** -de pronto una luz verde cubrió todo el lugar-

Y la visión cambia de golpe

De pronto estoy en el hospital Nº 10 en un largo pasillo, comienzo a dar vueltas en circulo intentando buscar que me esta mostrando el fuego que quiere decirme, y ahí lo veo las puerta se abren ocasionando un fuerte golpeteo me volteo y puedo observar a Seiya quien en sus brazos trae….o por dios Serena, esta…toda lastimada, ensangrentada, que me esta queriendo decir el fuego, no puede ser, si ellas se mantienen al lado de ellos…..o no…

_Fin de la visión_

Abro los ojos y siento húmedas mis mejillas, si estaba llorando, como podía ser, si se los veía tan bien, tan felices juntos.

-**Rei por favor háblame** – me exige Mina inmediatamente, comienzo a llorar mas fuerte no puedo parar mis lagrimas volteo y la lastima se instala en mi rostro.

-**Mina, yo, lo siento** – solo fui capaz de decir y Sali corriendo…corri y corri alejándome del templo, como podía decirles a mis recientes amigas que de quedarse junto a los hombres que aman encontraran la muerte.

* * *

><p>POV MINA<p>

Maldición! Me repetía para mis adentros mientras corría en busca de Rei era mas que evidente que algo vio, algo que nosotras no podemos hacerlo, algo tan fuerte como para que aquella chica de carácter rudo y temperamental saliera corriendo entre un mar de lagrimas. Lo supe desde que la vi por primera vez aquella maldita pelirroja, algo no iba bien.

Agotada me senté en un parque, no tenia mas fuerzas, demasiadas corridas por el día de hoy. Que es lo que le habrá pasado a Yaten y a Seiya, porque él de pronto dejo de amarme. Me encontraba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto lo supe, lo presentí, el estaba cerca, abrí mis ojos y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, como lo imaginaba, allí estaba recargado sobre el barandal, perdido también en sus pensamientos, arrojando comida hacia los patos del lago. Su rostro no demostraba alegría, ni paz, ni nada semejante cuando alguien corta una relación abrumadora, agobiante, no para nada. Aquel rostro del dueño de mi corazón era de derrota, de angustia, sentía como lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se comenzaba a estrujar al verlo sufrir a él también. No podía, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca, y justo cuando me levante, el levanto su oliva mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, cerro sus puños conteniendo que ¿odio? ¿Bronca? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Resentimiento?, maldición que era ese gesto, se dio media vuelta y camino a paso rápido. No quería que lo siguiera, eso era mas que evidente, y yo la verdad, no me encontraba en condiciones de seguirlo, que mas podía decirle, cuanto mas podría rebajarme ante sus desprecios, ya no mas.

* * *

><p>POV YATEN<p>

Mi corazón comenzó a latirme con rapidez, sentí como cada poro de mi piel ardía, lo sabia solo ella me provocaba aquel sentimiento, levante mi vista y allí estaba, sentada en una banca, tan hermosa como siempre, pude leer la duda en su mirada, sentí como mis pies querían correr hacia ella, estrecharla en mis brazos y beber el dulce sabor de sus labios, pero no podía, no quería que supiera que a mi lado no teníamos futuro, que me mantendría alejada de ella, que mi vida estaba en otro planeta, maldición, porque Sailor Cosmos, nos hizo esto, porque después de tanto tiempo volvemos a perder todo cuando éramos felices.

No podía permitirme ningún tipo de sentimiento, no podía hacerle daño, no mas del que ya le hice. Cerro mis puños con fuerza aprisionando todo el deseo que sentía por correr hacia ella y decirle toda la verdad, como Taiki pudo hacer con Amy, pero porque condenarla, ella es feliz junto a sus amigas, tiene su familia, sus sueños, no podía arrebatarle todo de ella. Separe mi mirada de aquellos celestes y comencé a correr, sintiendo que la vista se me nublaba, malditas lágrimas de amargura. Maldito dolor.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Los días seguían pasando, y mi corazón cada vez dolía mas, cada día al ver a mi bombón, sonreírme tan dulcemente, verme con aquellos celestes tan arrebatadores, era mi propio infierno viviente. Pensar que ella morirá en mis brazos si me quedo a su lado. Pensar que mi hermana me necesita….mi hermana, mi princesa, mi amiga y confidente, ahora convertida en mi verdugo, eso era lo que sentía cada vez que me acercaba a bombón y Sarsey me domaba la mano o me plantaba un beso.

Los días seguían pasando, y todo estaba llegando a su final, al menos a nuestro final. Como quisiera despedirme de otra forma, como hacerle saber que aunque no este a su lado siempre la amare, como podré conseguir que siga su vida, que cree su futuro, que nos salve a todos, pero sobre todo….que viva.

Ya habíamos hablado con Zafiro, nos llamo traidores, embusteros, malditos…..palabras suaves si me lo preguntan, el que apenas comenzaba con su carrera y nosotros ya lo enterrábamos, por supuesto no pudimos decirle la verdad, mentimos como crueles lacayos de esta maldita vida.

El viernes llego y con él llego mi final, si, tenia que aceptarlo, este era mi fin, esta seria la ultima vez que pisaría los escenarios, esta seria la ultima vez que interpretara una nueva canción, si a pesar de ser la despedida, le compuse una canción, solo para ella espero y sepa poder interpretarla.

-**Es hora **– escucho la voz amargada de Yaten informarnos que debemos dar nuestro show, acaso vendrá?... esperara que le dedique una canción? Entenderá su contenido?, no lo se, simplemente deseo que así sea, y que me regale un ultimo dulce beso. No hubo choque de manos ni buenos deseos, el ambiente que respirábamos era insoportablemente de sufrimiento, los cuatro, no queríamos decir adiós.

Veo como poco a poco se comienza a levantar el telón, el estadio estalla en gritos, en sollozos, nuestras mas sinceras sonrisas que podían salir, se dibujan en nuestros rostros "comienza el show"

**-Buenas noches Tokio** – estallan aun mas entre gritos hago señas para que puedan calmarse, pronto el estadio queda en silencio, y ante la oscuridad y el silencio siento su presencia, ella esta aquí lo se, desesperadamente trato de encontrarla, pero no logro verla – **Esta es una noche triste para todos nosotros, y lo que mas nos duele es no poder contar mas con la hermosa compañía que nos brindan** – otra vez estallaron en gritos, algunas decían "no nos dejen", otras gritaban "Seiya Te amo" **– yo también las amo a todas y cada una- **, no pude contenerme, baje la mirada pensando solo en la única que amaba, que sabia estaba allí. – **Por ese amor que les tenemos, deben prepararse para un gran concierto, pasaremos por todos nuestros temas, y algunas nuevos que pronto saldrán a la venta pero que no tendremos oportunidad de presentarles. Por eso a modo de despedida queremos brindarles lo mejor** – hago la seña de siempre y la música comienza a sonar, una a una fuimos interpretando todas nuestras canciones, Todos interpretaron un tema solista, dedicado secretamente a las dueñas de sus corazones.

Llego mi turno, debería despedirme, era el momento.-Volví hacer señas para que se calmaran, ellas obedientemente lo hicieron, los chicos desaparecieron del escenario y un ayudante me trajo la guitarra y un banco, apoye sobre el y tome el micrófono acercándolo. **– Esta canción la escribí hace muy poco tiempo, es para una mujer que logro llevarse mi corazón, la única que sabe todos mis secretos, a la dueña de mis besos, es para ti….mi princesa de la luna** – de pronto la luna brillo con mas ganas, y como si me estuviera dando una señal, la pude ver, allí estaba entre la multitud, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, la podía ver y de pronto sentí que el lugar estaba vacío, que solo ella y yo estábamos allí, la vi y le sonreí.

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
>con rumbo hacia lo desconocido<br>no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
>no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.<p>

_**Bombón, escucha mis palabras, siente mi dolor, me voy pero no por deseo, me alejo de ti como me lo pediste, como silenciosamente también lo busque  
><strong>_  
>Por mas que suplique no me abandones<br>dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba<br>tenia que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida  
>si no la vivo contigo<br>de que me sirve la esperanza  
>si es lo ultimo que muere<br>y sin ti ya la he perdido.

_**Perdí todo bombón, desde que no te tengo a mi lado, pero es mejor así, de esta forma quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, siempre serás MI GRAN AMOR**_

De que me sirve la vida  
>si eres lo que yo pido,<br>voy detrás de tu ternura  
>pero no me queda duda<br>que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
>pues creo no habrá otra ocasión<br>para decirte que no me arrepiento  
>de haberte entregado el corazón.<p>

_**Sabes siempre te llevare en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, mas nunca en mi corazón, porque a el lo dejo en tus manos. Quizás algún día me digas porque elegirte no estar conmigo, porque me obligaste a decirte a dios**_

Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
>dijiste no soy yo es el destino<br>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
>tenia que elegir otro camino.<p>

De que me sirve la vida  
>si no la vivo contigo<br>de que me sirve la esperanza  
>si es lo ultimo que muere<br>y sin ti ya la he perdido.

_** Adiós mi dulce bombón, siempre te amare, siempre te recordare, por favor no me olvides, vive y se feliz, y si algún día nos entramos espero verte tan radiante como cuando estabas a mi lado. Adiós mi adorada princesa de la Luna**_

Y sin ti ya la he perdido...

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Sentí que todo el estadio había desaparecido, sentí su mirada sobre la mía, vi sus zafiros cristalizados, le dolía, y mucho decirme adiós, así como a mi me dolió, lo supe cuando escuche cada una de las palabras entre líneas que me dedico, supe que el sentía lo mismo, no era seguro seguir juntos, el destino así lo quería y una vez mas vinieron a mi mente todos aquellas horribles imágenes, todo aquel sufrimiento, y su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos, sin vida, y lo supe, no podía estar junto a él, no podía permitirme vivir, sin saber que el no estaba en esta vida. Fue el adiós mas lindo dulce y calido que alguien jamás me pudo dar. Necesitaba solo por un momento, estar a su lado, solo por un segundo probar por última vez el néctar de sus labios, como una adicta a la heroína, mi sangre, mi cuerpo mi alma reclamaba aquellos tiernos y dulces labios.

Sentí de pronto un brazo apoyarse en mis hombros brindándome aliento y calor, y cuando termino la canción alce la vista para ver a Haruka que con una simple mirada, compartía mi dolor, y pronto lo perdería a él también.

Luego de aquella hermosa despedida, los cuatro estuvieron por ultima vez en el escenario saludando al publico que en sollozos los despedía, me sentí acompañada en el dolor, aunque no por los mismos motivos. Mina estaba tan destrozada como yo, ambas salimos cabizbajas, y ni Lita ni Andrew pudieron hacernos salir de aquel dolor, no se resignaron a vernos así, mas respetaron el duelo que nuestros corazones necesitaban.

**-¿estarás bien gatita?** – pregunto Haruka una vez que llegamos a casa, como tan rápido, cuando fue que me subí al auto, cuando fue que Mina dejo de llorar en mi hombro junto conmigo.

-**Si, te lo prometo** – le dije mas no sonreí, no podía mentirle.

**-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer** – la dulce voz de Michiru intentando darme ánimos – **tu sacrificio habla del hermoso y puro amor que le tienes**.- Asentí perpleja de que mi primo le haya contado, pero me sentía bien que ella lo supiera, al menos de esa forma estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero eso no ahogaba las ganas de correr a sus brazos que sentía.

* * *

><p>POV MINA<p>

Hoy era nuestro último día para poder verlos, nuestra ultima oportunidad de tenerlos cerca. Mi ultima chance de lograr que se quede a mi lado, el no tenia a nadie, como le ocurría a la pobre de Sere, acordamos ir juntas al baile, unos amigos de Haruka, universitarios como nosotras nos acompañarían, a ver si dándoles celos los hacíamos reaccionar, me parece que mi plan no es muy bueno, no tengo mucha fe en que funcione, mas son nuestra ultima carta a jugar.

Según me comento Serena Diamante iría con ella, Seiya sabia perfectamente que el andaba atrás de Serena, en varias ocasiones se mostró muy celoso cuando salíamos de la universidad charlando con él. Creo que no fue buena idea que se su acompañante, quizás resulte todo a la inversa. A mi me acompañaría un tal Alan, lo tenia de vista, mas me entere su nombre hace unos días cuando Haruka nos dijo quienes eran sus amigos que estaban encantados de hacerle este favor. Me pregunto porque no fue el quien me acompaño, de ultima podría disfrutar el momento aunque sea, jajajaja que tonta soy.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Ya Haruka me había llamado informándome que los chicos ya estaban en camino, Mina no debería de tardar, espero que le resulte el plan, y en cuanto a mi, solo espero que el pueda creerse esta mentira, se que aunque pueda recuperarlo, no debo, y eso duele, así que solo seré capaz de intentar que me vea feliz junto con otra persona, como él lo es, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta. Puntualmente el timbre sonó, mi mama abrió la puerta y al momento supe que era Mina porque escuchaba pasos apresurados por la escalera.

**-¿estas lista? –** me pregunto mientras ingresaba al dormitorio, yo terminaba de darle el ultimo toque a mi cabello, sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

**-¿tan mal me veo?-** le pregunte preocupada y ella solo movió la cabeza, había elegido un hermoso vestido al cuerpo con una seda plateada debajo y encaje negro por encima, los hombros al descubierto, haciendo lucir mas mis senos. El cabello lo llevaba completamente recogido en una coleta, y el cabello todo hecho bucles, dándole un toque mas elegante todavía al vestido. – **Tu también estas hermosa, de seguro hoy no se te escapa** – le dije con una sonrisa brindándole aliento. llevaba un precioso vestido color negro straples bien suelto abajo y tan corto que de seguro si se agacha solo un poco podría vérsele hasta el apellido, parecía un tute, con tul fucsia, despampanante y atrevida como siempre, su pelo lo llevaba también en una coleta, pero completamente lacio, y bueno en algo teníamos que coincidir no es así. Colocamos unas ultimas gotas de perfume dando asi el toque final cuando el timbre sono nuevamente.

**-Serena….te buscan** – dijo mi madre suavemente desde la puerta, completamente nerviosas bajamos las escaleras, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y la boca, parece que el efecto dio resultado, esperemos que a ellos también, mi madre mi vio con asombro, cuando llegue al final de la escalera, delicadamente tomo de mi brazo, se disculpo con nuestros acompañantes y me llevo al living.

-**estas completamente segura de lo que estas haciendo** – pregunto mi madre sabedora de mi verdadera intención, asentí en silencio – **hija, prénsalo, quizás después** – tape sus labios con mis manos para que ya nada mas pudieran decir.

**-es lo mejor** – le asegure, deposite un beso en su mejilla y Salí al recibidor, mina estaba del brazo de Alan, charlando amenamente, Diamante se acerco hasta mi, y deposito un beso en mi mano.

-**estas radiantemente hermosa como siempre** – me dijo y luego deposito mi mano en su brazo, así salimos los cuatro al volkswaguen gol que nos esperaba afuera.

Llegamos a la fiesta en la prepa, obviamente fuimos el centro de atención, chicos universitarios asistiendo a estas fiestas no se veía todo los días, los hombres sentía como nos miraban con deseo, a las mujeres algunas con odio, otras con admiración, apenas nos hubimos ubicado diamante y Alan fueron por bebidas

**-Todavía no han llegado** – declaro mina nerviosamente, tome sus manos intentando calmarla.

**-todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras** – le volví asegurar. Los chicos volvieron y estuvimos hablando un buen rato, era muy agradable estar con ellos, eso no podíamos negarlo. De pronto el lugar estallo en aplausos, lo sabíamos, habían llegado, todos estaban rodeándolos, ellos amablemente saludando y luego tomando lugar en una mesa.

**-Bueno, es hora ¿no chicas?** – pregunto Alan mientras se ponía de pie y extendía una mano hacia mi amiga, ella sonriente la tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la pista. Menos mal que ellos sabían que era un simple juego, Diamante lo imito, yo tome su mano y justo cuando estábamos por ingresar a la pista el Sr. Arakida nos interrumpió.

-**Serena corazón, disculpa se que estas en tu día libre y debes estar divirtiéndote,** - se disculpó a toda velocidad**- pero estoy desesperado, se me ha trabado la maquina registradora **– me vio con cara de suplica, diamante asintió como todo un caballero y volvió a nuestra mesa. Lo acompañe hasta la parte del buffet y luego de unos intentos logre destrabarla, estaba por retirarme cuando quede petrificada antes aquella voz.

**-No cabe duda que todas las estrellas del universo deben estar envidiando toda la belleza y resplandor que surge de ti bombón.- **estaba increíblemente guapo de pronto mi corazón intentaba salir de mi cuerpo de lo rápido que latía ante su sola presencia.

* * *

><p>POV MINA<p>

Llegamos a la pista y Alan hizo girarme, haciendo que, como me advirtió Serena se me viera hasta el apellido, chiflidos y aplausos se escucharon por todas partes. Un tema latino sonaba, el ritmo de la salsa nos invadió y no podía negarlo, Alan era un estupendo bailarín. Nos reíamos cuando de vez en cuando errábamos algún paso, nos estábamos divirtiendo, de pronto me tomo de la cintura colocando una de sus piernas entre medio de la mía

**-Sígueme la corriente** – me susurro tiernamente al oído – **esta a unos metros detrás de ti, cruzado de brazos, y yo diría que muy pero muy enojado** – no pude evitarlo y ante sus palabras sonreí con verdadera alegría. Alan me aprisionó contra su cuerpo tomo una de mis manos, la coloco en su hombro y con delicadeza acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel tomo mi mano libre y comenzamos a movernos seductoramente, sentí mis mejillas arder ante aquel acercamiento la gente se abría paso dejándonos solos en la pista y en un giro provocador, pude ver como su cuerpo vibraba de coraje, sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, ahora me encontraba de espaldas, de pronto sentí un tiron desde mi brazo derecho, apartándome de Alan, el no opuso resistencia dado que ese era el objetivo, sin mirar hacia atrás me llevaba directo a las puerta de salida de emergencia, la música paro de repente y un grito desesperado cargado de deseo

-**Vuelve acá…..termina lo que empezaste** - fue lo ultimo que escuche de aquel lugar, Serena…..

* * *

><p>POV YATEN<p>

Intente con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, pero verla bailando de aquella forma junto aquel tipo, me hizo ver que si no era el seria cualquier otro quien ocupara mi lugar, maldito destino te desafió! Grite en mi interior, y rápidamente fui hacia ella y jale de su brazo, arrastrándola hacia mi, y sacándola fuera, una vez fuera la hice giré y la apoye contra uno de los cerezos del patio de la prepa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato, su respiración era agitada igual que la mía sus labios tentadores me llamaban y acorte toda distancia que nos separaban y en aquel preciso momento mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaban una hermosa, y provocativa danza, todo volvió a nosotros, cada uno de los recuerdos vividos, borrados por Sailor Cosmo, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada batalla librada, cada sufrimiento, no ella no moriría en mis brazos, eso fue solo un recuerdo de lo vivido, podríamos ser felices juntos, desafié al destino y me dio el mas maravilloso de los regalos, nos separamos por un momento, y me susurro al oído.

**-Te seguiré al fin de la galaxia si es necesario Principe Yaten Healer** – comprendí que ella también vio todo, ella también despertó de este letargo nos fundimos en otro mágico beso y de pronto un grito desgarrador se escucho, y ya nada mas supimos. Abrimos los ojos para ver que sucedía y estábamos en casa…..en Kinmoku Seiya, arrodillado, en sus ojos podían observarse las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, Taiki abrazado a Amy, sarsey saludando a las Sailor Star Light e increíblemente Mina abrazada a mi.

-**Hermanos….**-nos saludo calidamente Kakiu al vernos, Taiki y yo fuimos a su encuentro, pero Seiya simplemente se puso de pie y camino hacia el palacio. **– Lo siento** – dijo ella en un susurro mientras bajaba su rostro ocultando la tristeza.

* * *

><p>Bueno y que les parecio? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaré ansiosa esperando sus Review eso es lo que mas me motiva y me da ganas de continuar escribiendo.<p>

Porque serena habra gritado vuelve y termina lo que empezaste?

que fue ese grito desgarrador que escucharon antes de partir?

no se pierda el proximo cap!

por cierto el tema es obvio DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA DE CAMILA!

Besosss nos leemos en el próximo!


	11. Cap 11 Dos Años despues

_Capitulo 11: "Dos años después"_

POV LUNA

-**Artemis por favor, no podemos seguir así debemos hacer algo** – le suplique por milésima vez a mi peliblanco compañero de vida – **no te das cuenta que se ha desprendido, morirá si continua así.** – volví a gritarle.

-**No Luna, basta** – me grito molesto, con la misma frustración que yo sentía, su rostro también denotaba el cansancio y la tristeza que nos embargaba- **ya te he dicho, no morirá, simplemente…..vivirá….abrazada al dolor **– vi como una lagrima escapaba de su mejilla, me dolía escucharlo, no quería aceptarlo, cada noche volvía a gritarle lo mismo, al ver la luna apagada, sin brillo opaca y triste, sabíamos perfectamente que sucedía, hace dos años ya que la luna no brilla, hace dos años ya que mi amada princesa perdió su resplandor.

Velábamos sus sueños de noche, seguíamos cada paso que daba, cada relación frustrante que tuvo, cada lagrima derramada en silencio, cada susurro suspirando una sola frase, Seiya Vuelve… Así nos pasábamos la vida, velando el sufrimiento de nuestra princesa. ¿era nuestra culpa? No lo sabíamos, los muchachos habían desaparecido, junto con Amy y Mina, nadie sabia de ellos, sus familias decían que estaban en el exterior, que de vez en cuando se comunicaban, que enviaban videos, ya que las llamadas eran muy costosas. Serena seguía frecuentándose con Rei y con Lita, pero ya no tan a menudo como antes. Haruka se había marchado también, solo que hace apenas un año, ya que velo por el estado de zombie en que Serena había caído, un largo año, que por supuesto jamás salio de allí, simplemente aparto a sus seres queridos, conociéndola debió ser par no hundirlos con ellos.

Como poder tener una vida, sabiendo que nuestra Princesa sufre, como poder seguir adelante, cuando su felicidad se ha perdido, como hacer para que él vuelva, Seiya donde estas…..es que acaso no sientes que el corazón de mi princesa te llama. Es que no escuchas su sufrimiento….

Ya nada podíamos hacer, ahora estaba todo en manos del destino, tan cruel puede resultar, tantas vueltas puede dar…..de seguro que si, pues ya lo ha hecho una y otra vez, llevando al máximo sufrimiento siempre a nuestra Princesa, la Reina Serenity jamás volvió a presentarse ante nosotros, y en estos momentos mas que nunca necesitábamos de sus consejos, de su guía, de palabras de aliento, diciéndonos que esta es otra simple prueba. Pero eso no sucedía y a estas alturas dudo que suceda alguna vez. Estábamos solos, frente a esta maldita realidad, llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Estaba organizando nuevamente mi cuarto, como cada semana, cambiando muebles de lugar, alguna que otra decoración, intentando matar el tiempo, _**"si tan solo volvieras a la universidad o al trabajo hija"**_ me había dicho mi madre, nada tenia sentido, para mi esta vida vacía que llevo desde hace dos años no tiene sentido. Los días, las horas, los minutos cada vez se me hacen más largos, mas pesado, más vacíos sin él, sin Mina sin Haruka.

Estaba corriendo la biblioteca cuando una agenda negra, con un dibujo de una estrella callo de pronto, lo reconocí, mi viejo diario, cuando levante sentí que mi corazón volvía a partirse, es que acaso se puede seguir rompiendo algo no existe.

_Querido diario:_

_No sabes lo duro que es todo esto, no sabes lo que es despertar y ver que estas perdida, no reconociendo nada alrededor, hasta que vi a mi primo junto a mis padres y Diamante, estaba en el hospital, perdí la conciencia durante dos días, dos largos días, que yo viví en un sueño, y llore y llore con ganas, al darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y ahora estoy aquí frente a ti, tratando de plasmar, lo que fue el día mas feliz, el mas hermoso, el mas doloroso, recién llego, me dieron el alta y lo único que quiero es dejar grabado para siempre ese hermoso y triste recuerdo._

_La ultima vez que visite tus paginas te conté que me iba al baile con Mina, a ella se ve que todo le resulto bien, la vi irse con Yaten, no fue a verme al hospital y aun espero que me llame, supongo que deben andar en una larga reconciliación jajajaja, espero que así sea se lo merecen. En cuanto a mí que puedo decirte, lo vi frente a mí y sentía que el corazón se me desprendía del pecho, le puse una sonrisa coqueta y me recargue sobre la caja registradora _

_**-No cabe duda que todas las estrellas del universo deben estar envidiando toda la belleza y resplandor que surge de ti bombón.- **__fueron sus palabras_

– _**Hola estrellita, tu tampoco te quedas atrás**__ – le dije y aproxime mi rostro al suyo, sentí el calor que emanaba sus labios, pase mi lengua tentadora por los míos, como respondiendo al llamado, a la invitación que los suyos me hacia. _

– _**Bombón, sabes que no debes acercarte tanto, el lobo puede estar disfrazado de oveja**__ – me dijo seductoramente, y no me importo las visiones, los sueños no me importo nada mas que sentirlo cerca de nuevo, y acorte la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese, lo bese con mucho deseo, mas su respuesta me dejo estupefacta, de pronto sin separar nuestros labios se metió al mostrador, empujándome contra la pared, nuestras lenguas ardientes de deseo comenzaron una danza, una de sus manos me sujeto con fuerza y desesperación por la cintura, la otra la situó en mi nuca, cada vez su proximidad me iba consumiendo en deseo, apoyo su cintura sobre mi y pude sentir lo excitado que estaba, maldición lo sabia, sabia que me amaba, su boca, su lengua, sus manos, su bulto en medio de sus pantalones me lo decían a gritos, bajo la mano que tenia en mi cintura situándola en una de mis nalgas, no me importo, quería ser suya quería que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo frente a todos, y me apretó con mas fuerza, rozando su miembro en mi entre pierna, y sentía arder, todo mi ser ardió con pasión, nuestros pulmones pedían desesperados aire y se separo un momento, solo un breve momento._

_**-He creado un mounstro – **__le susurré seductoramente, sorprendida con aquel beso, comparando con la primera vez que nos besamos._

_**-El alumno supera al maestro**__ – me dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya que me derrite y volvió hacia mi, me apretó mas aun, levantándome una de mis piernas haciendo que mi vestido se levantara completamente, los murmullos de la gente no me importaban, si que vieran, que envidiaran, me haría suya ahí frente a todos, era lo único que pensaba, de pronto se separo acaricio mi mejilla recargo su frente con la mía y me dijo – __**Adiós mi gran amor-,**__ y salto el mostrador, yo me asome sin importarme que la vista de todo el maldito buffet estuviera sobre mi _

_-__**Vuelve acá…..termina lo que empezaste**__ – le grite con ardiente deseo, pero vi como Sarsey se lo llevo del brazo, de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón y lo próximo que recuerdo es haber despertado en el hospital._

_Ya estoy cansada de estos desvanecimientos, quiero que todo acabe, quiero que alguien me diga que esta pensando en mi, que no se fue, que me desea como me demostró en aquel instante, y aquí estoy frente a ti confesándote esto, sintiéndome vacía, incompleta, siento como que la vida se me ha ido, siento que ya no tengo ganas de continuar, no se como haré, pero lo encontrare, lo esperare, lo que sea, lo tengo decidido, le haré frente al destino, me quedare con él, sin importar lo que pase, y si en mis brazos pierde la vida, lo seguiré._

Aun recuerdo aquel beso llevo mi mano hacia mis labios y puedo sentir como me latían, como me ardían con desesperación ante aquel beso, el último beso, el beso más amargo y dulce a la vez, el del adiós. Me siento sobre la cama para continuar leyendo…

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado ya un mes desde la ultima vez que visite tus paginas, y debo decirte, que cada vez es mas fuerte el dolor, la angustia, la soledad, estoy rodeada de gente si pero a la vez me siento sola, y para peor hoy renuncie al trabajo, no quise saber mas nada, quedarme ahí era doloroso, muy doloroso, pero peor fue la noticia que llegaron a mis oídos, sentí que me moría, aun las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, estaba trabajando en la caja como siempre cuando dos chicas se acercaron, y sin querer escuche lo que hablaban:_

_**- Viste lo sabia**__ – le decía la mas baja a la peli negra alta. – __**Te dije que se iban por el embarazo, ya vez Seiya trata a todas igual, no ha dejado títere sin cabeza.**_

_**-Yo la verdad prefiero esperar unos años, mira que tener un hijo tan joven, por mas que el sea todo un adonis y este forrado en dinero, no jamás.**_

_**- Si pero yo tampoco daría espectáculos sexuales en publico **__– dijo la bajita mientras me miraba, si ese ultimo comentario fue para mi pero no me importo, en mi cabeza solo retumbaba una cosa "Seiya tendría un hijo con aquella maldita" no podía ser, el juro amarme, juro que yo seria la única en su vida, y ahora se entrego a otra, y tendrán un hijo, así como lo vez querido diario la vida me ha vuelto abofetear, y encima Mina se fue con Yaten, sin despedirse siquiera de mi, que diablos le paso, acaso también a ella la engatusaron, era una conspiración para "dejemos sola a Serena si!" duele, y mucho, ya no tengo razón para seguir luchando, no puedo dejar un niño sin padre, he de renunciar a su amor, a sus promesas, a volver a probar de sus besos, he de renunciar a él por siempre._

Ahora me asalta nuevamente la angustia, a esta altura el hijo de Seiya debe estar por el año o año y medio, deben estar bien escondidos o habrán cambiado sus nombres, para que la prensa no se haya hecho fortunas con aquello, recuerdo aquel día haber llegado a casa y destrozado por primera vez todos los posters, los porta retratos, revolear los cd….absolutamente destrocé todo, renuncie al trabajo y ni siquiera volví a la universidad, fue el día que perdí completamente el deseo de seguir viviendo, aun sabiéndolo vivo, ya no quería esta vida, y acá estoy dos años después pensando en el aun, sufriendo por el. Aquello que veo ahora plasmado en el diario, fue lo ultimo que escribí, jamás volví a tocarlo por no querer recordar aquel ultimo beso, maldito el destino que hizo me cruzara de nuevo con este diario, abrí la ventana y lo avente fuertemente hacia la calle, que se lo llevaran que lo destruyeran no me importaban quería seguir recordando el motivo de mi muerte en vida. Pero algo paso, no cayo a la calle, me parece que golpee a alguien –**Maldición Auch –** escuche una voz masculina, muy conocida y entrañable, baje corriendo las escaleras a recibirlo.

* * *

><p>POV MINA<p>

**-¿Me lo dices en serio amor?** – le pregunte sorprendida, el peliplateado dueño de mi corazón con una hermosa sonrisa vuelve asentir **– No puedo creerlo estoy tan feliz** – grite eufórica y lo abracé con todo el amor que pude demostrarlo, y lo bese, con pasión con devoción. **– Crees que querrá verme** – pregunte algo insegura, conociéndola lo mas probable es que no quiera, pero haría todo lo imposible por poder verla, estar con ella, disfrutar de su compañía, pero estaba segura que me reprocharía todo, y con justa razón, ni siquiera pude ser capaz de despedirme, nada, de pronto siento como su calida mano levanta mi rostro desde el mentón, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-**Te perdonara ya lo veras, ella posee el corazón mas puro que jamás haya existido, tendrás que soportar sus reproches, pero te perdonara** – volvió alentarme y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en una nueva danza. Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separarnos.

**-Chicos disculpen** – entraba Amy completamente avergonzada de habernos interrumpido – **Mina puedo hablar contigo** – me pregunto tímidamente, Yaten deposito un tierno beso en mis labios y nos dejo en la inmensa habitación solas. – **Perdón, no era mi intención**.- sin prestarle demasiada atención a su vergüenza, me senté en el sillón del salón.

-**Sabes que no hay problema Amy, ahora dispara** – la anime para que fuera al punto en cuestión.

**-Te lo ha comentado ya Yaten **– pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a mi y comenzaba a jugar con su túnica.

**-¿lo de la tierra?** – quise terminar de confirmar a que se refería, ella dejo su túnica y empezó a jugar con sus manos era evidente que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. Me corrí hacia delante y sujete sus manos, ella levanto la mirada hacia mi- **Nos perdonara Amy, solo tenemos que pensar con exactitud que decirle, y veras que nos perdonara** – trate de animarla sabiendo a que se debía tanto nerviosismo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**-¿Cómo? Dímelo, como haremos para que nos perdone, sin decirle la verdad, ella fue quien quiso borrar todos nuestros recuerdos, nosotras pertenecemos a su lado, le debemos lealtad y amistad, como es que haremos sin perderlos a ellos** – termino de decir entre sollozos desesperados. Baje la cabeza apenada, ella tenia razón, teníamos totalmente prohibido decirle a Serena quien éramos, revelarle el gran amor que la une a Seiya, recordarle todos los momentos vividos como Sailors, por suerte nosotras recobramos todos nuestros recuerdos el día en que llegamos a Kinmoku, y sabíamos cual era el deseo de una vida normal, por suerte nuestros poderes no habían despertado, así que supusimos que fue simplemente por nuestros deseos de amor que recuperamos la memoria. Y también teníamos otro pequeño problema…..los chicos, aun el báculo de fuego no había elegido al sucesor de Kakiu y nosotros deberemos quedarnos hasta que eso suceda, pero quien será, a quien dejaremos en esta tierra seguía sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Amy me volvió a la realidad – **Sabes, Taiki me dijo que si no era el elegido quiere que volvamos a la tierra, lo han hablado Yaten y tu** – asentí en forma de respuesta, me relaje y apoye mi espalda nuevamente en el sofá.

**-El me dijo lo mismo, ya lo sabe, si no es elegido mi lugar es junto a Serena, no importa si recuerda quien es o no.**

**-Lo mismo pienso, y la verdad espero poder recompensar a Serena todo el dolor que ha vivido.**

**-Eso lo dudo amiga –** le dije y ella me miro incrédula – Sin Seiya seguirá sufriendo, un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Un día mas, y hoy se cumplían dos años desde la ultima vez que la vi, entre a mi habitación, tome la guitarra e intente concentrarme en el ultimo tema para el disco que los chicos llevarían a la tierra, de pronto como si alguien intentara decirme algo un porta retrato cayo de la encimera, sabia perfectamente cual era, deje a un lado la guitarra y fui a levantarlo, y allí estaba con aquellos celestes que tanto amaba, con ese brillo tan especial y la sonrisa angelical, mi hermoso y dulce bombón, pero ella estaría así realmente ahora, algo me decía que no, podía sentirlo en mi corazón, lo sentí el día en que partí, el día que llegamos aquí. Como no recordarlo…..

_Recuerdo_

_-__**Hermanos….**__-nos saludo calidamente Kakiu al vernos, Taiki y Yaten fueron a su encuentro, pero yo simplemente me puso de pie y camine hacia el palacio. __**– Lo siento**__ – dijo ella en un susurro mientras bajaba su rostro ocultando la tristeza. Al escuchar aquello voltee con odio emanando de mi cuerpo._

_- __**¿Qué es lo que sientes hermana?**__ – le pregunte sarcásticamente. – __**Lo sientes acaso porque nosotros teníamos la felicidad a nuestro alcance y tu no, lo sientes porque nos diste todos nuestros malditos recuerdo, lo sientes porque me has apartado de la única mujer que he amado y amare en toda mi existencia….no me digas que lo sientes**__ – las malditas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi mejilla – __**no se porque diablos estamos aquí pero quiero terminar lo antes posible con todo esto**__ – voltee a ver a mis hermanos – __**ni bien terminemos me iré a la tierra, y haré todo lo posible para tenerla a mi lado ahora que recuerdo todo **__– luego dirigí mi mirada a sus amigas – __**Uds. hagan lo que les plazca**__ – y así entre furioso al palacio nadie dijo nada, todos entraron en forma de procesión, como si realmente estuvieran caminando detrás de un muerto._

_Mas tarde nos reunieron a todos en el gran salón, nuestra hermana se encontraba en el trono, las Sailor Star Light como debía ser a su lado derecho y lo que mas me llamo la atención fue ver a Sarsey a su lado izquierdo, llevaba un traje parecido al de las star light pero en color rojo fuego, con unos moños atrás que llegaban hasta sus pies. Jamas la había visto en la corte, y el solo saber que me engatuso para poder hacerle daño a mi bombón, me hacia verla con mas desprecio aun, mis hermanos y las chicas se encontraban de pie frente a ellas, cuando llegue todos voltearon a verme, Mina puso una calida sonrisa, en su rostro también reconocí el dolor que le estaba causando toda esta situación, el dolor de haber abandonado a su amiga. Me situé junto a ellos mirando para cualquier lado esperando que pronto termináramos con esta absurda reunión, querría volver a la tierra lo antes posible. Kakyu se puse de pie y nos observaba con los ojos llorosos, inspiro aire y supongo que coraje para comenzar hablarnos._

_-__**Esto que les diré será doloroso para todos en muchos sentidos, mi tiempo como la soberana de este planeta se esta acabando**__ – pude ver como mis hermanos al igual que yo quedamos en shock, ella dirigió una mirada hacia Sarsey quien asintió como alentándola a continuar – __**pronto el báculo de fuego elegirá a mi sucesor, ese día pasare a estar junto a nuestros ancestros y ayudare desde el confín a proteger nuestro planeta.**_

_**-¿Cómo es posible?**__ –Pregunto como siempre Taiki – __**Si cuando nuestra madre murió debería haber sucedido lo mismo, como es que ahora esto funciona de esta manera**__ – tenia sentido sus dudas._

_-__**Sucede**__ – dijo ella acercándose hacia nosotros acompañada junto a las Sailors y Sarsey, como si nosotros fuéramos el enemigo, realmente me estaba enojando cada vez mas – __**que Uds. en esos momentos aun no tenían su verdadera esencia, es por eso que automáticamente el báculo paso automáticamente a la única heredera elegible, pero ahora hay tres**__. – sorprendido por aquello salte totalmente endemoniado._

_-__**nos estas diciendo ahora que hemos recobrado todos nuestros recuerdos, uno de nosotros tres deberá quedarse a gobernar –**_

_**-Seiya compórtate, es nuestro deber y nuestro destino**__ – salto Yaten interponiéndose entre nosotros, nuestra hermana lo calmo poniéndole una mano en su hombro._

_**-El báculo es quien elegirá, yo nada puedo hacer, y nuestro planeta sin un soberano que lo gobierne será quien sufra las consecuencias**__ – nos observo a los tres con tristeza – __**siento mucho todo esto pero uno de Uds. deberá gobernar Kinmoku**__ – luego de decir aquello dio la vuelta y se retiro, y juro que vi sonreír a Sarsey maliciosamente. Me voltee para ver el rostro de mis hermanos, pero ellos estaban sumidos en conversaciones con los ojos junto a las mujeres que aman, me sentí completamente fuera de lugar y me marche a mi dormitorio._

_Fin del recuerdo_

Dos años han pasado ya, nuestra hermana sigue enfermando cada vez mas, y el báculo no ha elegido sucesor, me duele verla sufrir, verla como cada día le cuesta mas que el anterior mantenerse de pie, y nosotros seguimos encerrados en esta jaula de oro esperando la decisión de quien será el adecuado, quien será el próximo gobernante. Mientras tanto mis hermanos y las chicas planean un viaje a la tierra será un corto tiempo, me pidieron que vaya con ellos, pero que sentido tiene, si no puedo decirle que la amo con locura que llevo años añorando estar a su lado, que nada nos sucederá al estar juntos. Solo quiero que me digan que esta feliz, que ha recomenzado su vida, que ha encontrado alguien que le brinde aunque sea un poco de todo el amor que yo le profeso. Tock Tock

**-¿Se puede?** – entra sin invitación con una nota de completa alegría Sarsey.

**-Ya estas adentro** – le respondo mientras dejo el retrato de bombón en la encimera, ella se queda observando la foto y luego se sienta junto a mi guitarra, toma las notas que deje desplegadas en el diván.

-**Seiya, te has puesto a pensar en este tiempo que harás si eres ele elegido** – me dijo como si realmente no le interesara mi respuesta.

**-A que te refieres – **

**-Si llegas a ser el soberano de este planeta, deberás desposar a alguien, digo así no les sucedería a tus hermanos lo mismo que ahora, ¿lo has pensado?** – ya me tenia cansado con sus indirectas ella quería a toda costa estar a mi lado, algo me decia que nada la detendría.

**-Por millonésima vez te diré, no me interesas** – le dije mientras le sacaba las notas de sus manos y las llevaba al escritorio. – **y aun no entiendo como es que nos hicieron venir con tanta prisa, ya han pasado dos años y lo único que hemos logrado es que mi hermana siga mas enferma, y el maldito báculo no ha dado señal de cambio**

**-No tienes por que enojarte, sabes que mi propuesta seguirá en pie, y cuando el gran consejo te informe de lo que tengas que hacer, allí estaré esperándote** – me dijo amenazantemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Esta mujer si que lograba sacar lo peor de mi, había algo en ella que no me permita confiar, tarde o temprano, lo descubriré.

* * *

><p>POV IKUKO<p>

Ya hace dos años que vemos a nuestra hija sufrir, dos años desde que perdió todo brillo, toda esperanza. No había rastro alguno ni de los chicos, ni Amy ni Mina, los investigadores contratados por Nicolas aun seguían sin poder encontrar rastros de ellos. "es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra" decían, solo que nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que no era así, mas bien el espacio se los había tragado.

Lita y Rei vienen a menudo por la casa, pero aun así no podemos hacer nada para levantar el animo, estábamos volviendo de nuestro paseo semanal cuando un coche aparcado fuera de casa llamo nuestra atención.

-**Espero que consiga levantarle el animo** – dijo alegremente Kenji que estaba a mi lado, Sammy se asomo detrás del asiento.

-**Al fin, creo que solo Haruka puede hacer milagros con ella, vamos** – dijo animadamente bajando rápido del coche.

Le seguimos el paso, entro corriendo a la casa, parecía un niño esperando la navidad, tanto él como nosotros estaba desesperado por ver sonreír nuevamente a su hermana. De pronto quedo petrificado en la puerta del living, algo no iba bien, entre corriendo y me unía su estado de shock, ahí estaba sentado junto a nuestra pequeña hija, la ultima persona que quisiéramos a su lado…..Darien Chiba…

**-Sammy, mamá, que bueno que han llegado, miren quien ha venido** – nos dijo en un tono de alegría señalando a su "primo"- **y un amigo de la facultad ha venido con él, Darien Chiba ellos son mi hermano Sammy y mi madre Ikuko**- hizo las correspondientes presentaciones, el muchacho se puso de pie y nos extendió la mano, mi hijo la rechazo automáticamente y fue a sentarse junto a su hermana, quería protegerla, el muchacho lo miro perplejo y luego con un rostro inmutable se dirigió a saludarme, por cortesía extendí la mano.

**-Cariño no sabes donde deje mis…..-**Kenji también quedo congelado al verlo estrechándome la mano, pude ver como su rostro enrojecía, rápidamente antes que cometiera alguna imprudencia solté la mano de Darien y me dirigí a mi esposo.

**-Amor el es el Sr. Darien Chiba, amigo de nuestro querido Haruka** – dirigió una mirada el rubio, y luego nuevamente a mi.

**-Encantado** – dijo saludándolo.

**-Mama he invitado a los muchachos a cenar, ¿no hay inconveniente cierto?** – seguía con una nota de leve alegría, como podía negarme cuando al verla notaba un toque de color en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí he llegado! No me maten si?...primero que nada quiero agradecerles a los Review que me dejan, insultenme, critiquenme, elogienme, lo que quieran, pero no olviden dejar su comentario que es lo que me alienta a continuar, que les parece el rumbo que esta tomando, se imagian lo que va a pasar? Channnnnn jajajajaj, bueno espero pronto poder subir otro cap, gracias por aguantarme besosss!<p> 


End file.
